Two Months
by abbymickey24
Summary: Now that Bella is awake and can't remember her and Jasper together. What will he do to help her see that they love each other? Rated M for language and lemons at the end. AH/Bella/Jasper Edward/Rose Emmett/Alice Sequel to Two Weeks
1. Waking up

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: Sequel to Two Weeks. If you haven't read that first this won't make sense.  
**

********************

**Bella**

**A short time after waking up...**

"You are all fucking insane. There is no way in hell what you four are telling me is possible." I said in disbelief.

"Bella, why would we lie about something like this?" Alice asked looking like she wanted to cry.

"I don't fucking know, but it's some sick joke. Seriously guys. I know Jasper was capable of something like this, but not you four."

"Bella we are going to say it again and you need to listen. It isn't March. It's almost January, will be three days from now. You've graduated college, moved back to Forks, and started teaching."

I shook my head. They'd been trying to convince me of these things for the last ten minutes, but I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that what they were saying may be true. I mean how could I possibly forget almost ten months.

Hearing the door open I glanced over and rolled my eyes.

"Why are you in here?" I asked as Jasper walked in the room. I'd kicked his ass out once already.

"I thought this might help convince you," He said putting a newspaper on my lap. Stepping back he continued, "I'll be in the hall."

I glanced back toward Alice who was watching him with a sad expression I watched as she went to take a step forward, but Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. He then went to the door and stepped out of the room.

My eyes followed him wondering what the hell that was about. Not really caring I looked at the newspaper. Finding the date I closed my eyes. Shit, shit, shit. How did this fucking happen?

"Bells?" Rose asked coming closer.

"What?"

"Honey I know this is a lot to take in, but we aren't lying."

I shook my head, "Why did this happen?"

"Because of some idiot, but Bella we'll help you figure things out."

"Okay. What else am I not remembering?"

Apparently this was not something they wanted to tell me because all three were glancing at each other with a worried expression.

"What is it?"

"Well," Alice said, "Um you kind of been seeing someone."

"Who and since when?"

"Um…" She was cut off by Emmett opening the door.

"He wants to tell her." They all nodded and moved toward the door.

"Wait? Where are you going?"

"Your boyfriend wants to come in and talk to you."

"This is so confusing."

"We're sorry." They filed out of the room but before the door closed Jasper walked in.

Glaring at him I waited for whatever smartass comment he wanted to say.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"I love you."

I chuckled, was he serious. "Go away Jasper."

"I can't."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I love you and you love me."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." He said forcefully.

Taken aback by his words I said, "Are you sure you didn't hit your head too because you are delusional. Now go before my supposed boyfriend comes in."

"He's already here." He said quietly and I finally understood. FUCK…

"What the fuck? I'm with you."

"Yes, we've been together since April."

"And we're supposedly in love right?"

"Yes."

"Go away. I don't want to deal with this shit. I don't know why you feel the need to do this while I'm laying here, but it's not fun and I want you to go."

"Bella?"

"Jasper just go. I don't want you here."

"Fine, but I'm not giving up and the only reason I'm leaving now is because you just woke up, but I will be back."

"Whatever." I said waving him away.

He left without saying anything else. Breathing a sigh of relief I didn't have to wait long before the door was opening again and in walked Alice and Rose.

"Guys I don't want to talk about anything else right now. I'm tired and I think my pain meds are wearing off."

"Okay Bella, but we just wanted you to know that everything Jasper told you is the truth. When you're ready to hear it we'll explain, but you have to know he's going to be around a lot."

"He always is whether I want him there or not." I said rolling my eyes.

They sighed. Apparently that wasn't what they wanted to hear, but hell what was I supposed to say. _Oh yeah I love him too._ What the fuck ever? I just didn't see how in the hell that ever fucking happened, if it was even true like they thought.

We sat quietly for awhile. The nurse came in and gave me some more medicine which effectively knocked me out.

When I awoke again my dad was sitting by my bed.

"Hey dad," I said groggily.

"Bells. I'm so glad you're awake. I was worried about you kid."

"Yeah, well I'm fine so you can stop now."

He smiled. "So, the doctor tells me you can't remember some things."

"Apparently ten months of things and from what I've heard so far it was a fucked up ten months."

"Not really, just you being happy most of the time."

"With Jasper right," I said sarcastically.

"Yes," He said simply and I gave him the evil eye.

"Not you too."

"Sorry Bells, but it's true. I know it's hard to understand, but it happened."

"Dad it's just so unbelievable. All we've done for three years is fight constantly and now everyone is saying we love each other and are happy. I mean what is that?"

"It's what happened. You did fight a lot, but things changed and you two got together. The past few months have been a little rough because you haven't been in the same town, but you were going to work it out when you had the wreck."

"That's just so hard to imagine. You have no idea what we've done to each other and to hear that we are in love is just freaky shit."

"Yeah, but everyone will help you understand when you're ready. Just keep an open mind."

"I'll try." I said yawning.

"I'll take that as a sign to let you get some rest. You've had a lot to deal with today and with just waking up it's probably not helping."

"Yeah."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead before starting to the door.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah Bells."

"Did you ever get the new car finished, because I'll need a new one I guess?"

"Actually Jasper bought it or he tried to until I gave it to him, but don't worry I'll get yours fixed."

"Okay."

He left the room then and I leaned my head back closing my eyes. Why had my dad given Jasper a car that would have been worth a lot of money? Shaking my head I added it to the millions of other fucking questions that needed to be answered.

I slept off and on for the rest of the day.

When I woke up usually someone was there. The biggest surprise was when I saw Seth sitting in the chair.

He explained why and even though it still confused the hell out of me not remember that I just let it go. We talked for about an hour and I couldn't help but feel pissed off when I found out not only that he and Jasper were friends now, but so was everybody else that lived on the reservation.

So much shit needed to be explained and I hated admitting it to myself, but the one person that could do that was the one that I didn't want to be around ever. Although I knew if I had even half a chance of understanding then I would have to suck it up and deal with it.

Groaning I looked back to the door as it opened again and Jacob joined me and Seth.

"Hey Bells."

"Fucker."

"What did I do?"

"You like Jasper."

"Yeah well so do you a lot more than I do so what the hell is the problem?"

"I can't remember it stupid."

"Excuses, excuses." He said sitting down. I gave him a death glare.

We continued talking for a little bit more and he explained what had been going on the rez that I couldn't remember.

After they'd both left with Seth promising to come see me before he went back to California I was once again exhausted. I came to find I really hated that feeling.

When I opened my eyes again it was morning and the sun was shining for once. The first thing I noticed was that I was alone and then I noticed the flowers sitting by my bed. They were beautiful, white calla lilies. Reaching for the card that was in them I moan as a pain shot through my side.

That was another question I needed to ask today. After everything yesterday I'd never gotten around to finding out what exactly was wrong with me.

Getting a hold of the card I leaned back on the bed and read it…

_I'm still here and not going anywhere. Jasper_

Shaking my head I tossed it back on the table just as the door opened and the last doctor I expected walked in.

"Good morning Bella. How do you feel?"

"Carlisle? What are you doing here?"

"Edward asked that I look over you and I made arrangements to be your doctor until you went home."

"But you weren't here yesterday."

"No, he didn't call until you woke up."

"Oh."

"So how do you feel?"

"Sore, my side hurts a little."

"A few broken ribs will do that." He said smiling. "Has anyone else told you what going on?"

"Not with injuries."

"Well, you have three broken ribs, a broken arm and leg, we had to remove your spleen, you've got stitches on varies parts of your body and a fractured skull. The concussion should be gone, but we'll do a cat scan in a little while to see how that is and check the fracture. Other than that a lot of bruises."

"When can I go home?"

"Not for a few more days I'm afraid. We'll take out the catheter before the cat scan and get you started back on some food. It'll be soft stuff at first, but if you keep it down today we'll work up from there."

"And the amnesia?"

"I don't know what to tell you about that. It's such a weird thing. You may wake up one day and remember everything and then you may get it back slowly. There's also a chance you won't ever remember."

"That will be my luck." I muttered.

He gave me another smile and set my chart down after making a few more notes. "The nurse will be in shortly to take the catheter out and I'll get you set up for your test."

"Okay. Thank you Carlisle."

"Your welcome dear. I'll be back soon."

I nodded.

No sooner than he left the door was opening again bringing Alice and Rose in the room. I would have been annoyed when they looked toward the flowers and smiled, but when I saw what they had with them I didn't care anymore.

Alice had raided my drawers for pajamas so as soon as the pee bag was gone I could change. They also had my laptop with movies and some of my books.

Once they'd shown me everything they brought and sat down I asked, "So guys what did you do in the past ten months?"Glancing at each other first Alice said, "Well we graduated, whet on a trip to New York, moved in with Edward and Emmett, and started working."

"Did I go on the trip too?"

"Yes. It was a graduation gift from all the parents. We had a lot of fun."

We sat quietly for awhile. I knew I needed to find out what had happened with me and Jasper, but I couldn't just bring myself to ask.

"Bella do you want us to tell you how it started?" Rose asked. I swear she was reading my mind.

"Yeah."

"Okay," She said taking a deep breath.

Over the next thirty minutes they went back and forth explaining about the last fight Jasper and I had that Alice witnessed. They told me about the plan they decided to come up with to see if we could get along and the parts they played in getting it worked out. They told me how they were tired of the fighting and had just wanted to help.

When they were finished I asked, "How pissed off was I?"

"Very." Alice said smiling. "You yelled at me a little on the phone that night, but you both agreed to try. It took a few days and another phone call of yelling to change things. After that you two seemed to kind of fall into an easy friendship."

"Still not believing that one."

"Yeah, but it happened Bella, but to find out exactly how you're going to have to talk to him. We weren't there."

"I know I just don't want to."

"We know that, but you have to trust us. You and Jasper have something. It happened quickly, but it was really good. You were really happy."

I took in each of their expressions before answering. "Fine, but not today. I just need some time to get everything situated in my head so I can ask questions."

"That's understandable and he'll be waiting until you do. He wasn't lying when he said he'd be here. That boy hasn't left the hospital that much since you got here." Rose said.

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes. We had to almost force him to leave after three days of not moving from the chair by your bed. After that we were able to get him to leave at night, but he was back every morning."

"Is he here now?"

"In the waiting room."

I nodded.

Before we could talk anymore the nurse came in. As she did what she needed to do, which hurt like a bitch, the girls stepped out. While she was working I thought over everything they said.

Having resigned myself to the fact that they were right, when they came back in the room I said, "I'll let him tell me what happened, but not until I go home."

They both beamed at me like I'd told them Jimmy Choo was having a 60% off sale.

They helped me change into my new pajamas and when the nurse came to get me for my tests they headed out for lunch.

Once I got back to my room a little while later I ate some soup which I hate and Jell-O, praying the entire time that I would keep it down.

As I finished it up I got tired again and decided to take a nap. When I woke up Alice and Rose were back in my room watching a movie.

"What time is it?" I asked raising the bed up a little.

"5:30." Alice answered not looking up.

"Is he still here?"

"Yes, he wouldn't even go to lunch with us."

"Why?"

"He hopes you'll talk to him before you get out of here."

Rolling my eyes I waited for the movie to be over. When they shut my laptop we talked for a little bit until we were interrupted with dinner and Carlisle coming into the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, still sore."

"That won't go away for a while, but your cat scan looks good, so if you can keep some solid food down tomorrow you'll be able to get out of here the day after that. Which is kind of fitting since it will be New Year's Day."

I smiled as I dug into my horrible dinner which was the same shit as lunch.

While I ate Edward and Emmett came into the room followed by Seth, Dad, Jacob and Leah. They were leaving for the night and wanted to say bye. I felt bad because I hadn't asked for them all day and they'd been here waiting on me.

They all told me not to worry about it they were just glad that I was awake and getting better. When they left the room Alice and the others stayed until I'd finished eating then they decided to head out to eat too.

As they were walking out of the door I called for Edward to stay behind for a second. Everybody looked back and forth between the both of us, but I just waved them off and they went out to the hall.

"What is it Bella?" He asked as the door shut.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Tell Jasper thank you for the flowers."

"I will."

"Also tell him I'm sorry that I don't remember. According to everybody we loved each other and if that's true, then I know this is probably difficult."

"I'll tell him and it is true. You're making progress too."

"How is that?"

"You're at least acknowledging that it might be true and you're worried he's upset."

"Whatever Cullen, I wouldn't go that far. Just tell him."

"I will Swan. Get some sleep you look like hell."

I flicked him off and he went laughing out the door.

As it shut I turned off the light and leaned my bed back some. Closing my eyes it didn't take long before I fell asleep.

The dreams that I had that night were weird. I would get little snapshots in my head. They were just flashes here and there. I couldn't make out words that were said, but I knew I was speaking.

A few I remembered, they were fights Jasper and I had, but some like the one with me and Alice on a plane or me and Jasper standing in a lobby, I couldn't place them.

Waking up the next morning I was more confused than ever.

*********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	2. Flowers

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

********************

**Jasper**

I've seen Bella once since the day she woke up and then she was sleeping. To say it was hard to stay away would be an understatement. I've never done anything harder.

Would it have been easier if she had just forgotten me completely? Probably, just because I would be able to start from a clean slate, but with the way things are right now I'm going to have to make her see what we had together at the height of what she believes is our worst time. I'm not going to give up though, she means too much to me for that. I need her in my life and if it takes me years to get her back there then I will.

The day after she woke up when Alice and Rose told me that she would talk to me when she got home I started to come up with a plan. Thankfully she wouldn't be going home until New Year's Day so that gave me some time.

That night when I got back to Charlie's I enlisted everyone for help and made them swear not to tell her anything. Alice and Rose scoured her room for a few things I needed while Edward, Emmett and I looked online for the rest. Everything I ordered I had it shipped overnight granted it wouldn't arrive until the 3rd because of the holiday, but that would work. It would give Bella time to get home and get settled. Charlie even brought something down from the attic and if I didn't think he'd have punched me I would have hugged him.

Walking down the hallway this morning I was hoping she was asleep again. I could watch her for a few minutes that way and she wouldn't get mad and kick me out of the room.

Pushing her door open a little I went further into the room when I saw that she was indeed asleep. Moving the calla lilies I'd brought yesterday I set down the orchids for today, making sure the card was where she could reach it.

Looking down on her sleeping face I couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful and I loved her so much. Brushing the hair, that was stuck to her forehead, off to the side I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. She stirred a little but didn't wake up.

"I love you and I'll see you in the morning." I whispered.

Leaving the room I ran into Charlie.

"Hey Jasper. I thought you might be here when you weren't at the house."

"Yeah, it's the only time she won't kick me out."

"I know it's difficult, but just be patient. She'll come around."

"That's what I'm hoping." He gave me a small smile. "You headed to work?" I asked realizing he was in his uniform.

"Yeah. Just thought I'd stop by before I went in."

I nodded. Stepping around him I headed toward my spot in the waiting room. Charlie stuck his head in a few minutes later to say bye before leaving.

The next few hours I spent by myself but eventually the others started coming in. By 9:00 everyone was there. Alice, Rose, and Leah were in Bella's room while the guys sat out with me.

"What are you planning to do about school Jasper? It starts back on Monday." Edward asked.

"I'm quitting."

"Are you sure that's the best thing? You just started."

"It doesn't matter. Bella is here and this is where I need to be. The day of the accident I was already planning on talking to her about coming here or her coming back to Seattle. This makes it easier."

"Where are you planning to stay when she gets home?"

"Shit Edward I don't know. I hadn't even thought about that. I don't think she'd really appreciate me sleeping in her bed anymore."

"You can stay with me." Jacob said out of the blue.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You'll have to sleep on the couch, but if it means you're close to Bella then I don't think you'll mind too much."

"Thanks man."

"No worries. I like you and I love her. I've seen how happy you are with each other so if I can help I will."

"So what did the card say today?" Emmett asked stretching.

"What?" I asked his question being so random.

"On the flowers. I saw them when I went in earlier."

"Oh same thing it did yesterday and what it will say everyday. That I'm here and not going anywhere."

"So you plan on giving her flowers everyday even when she goes home tomorrow."

"Yes."

Emmett rolled his eyes but grinned.

A few hours later the girls came out so they could go get lunch. I wasn't going to go, but Alice and Rose pretty much dragged me out of the chair and down the hall while I tried to protest.

"Guys I'm not hungry."

"We don't care you're going anyway." Alice said as we got outside.

I gave up the fact of trying to get away and went along willingly. We converged on the diner in Forks. After everyone got seated and ordered Jacob asked, "So what are the plans tonight for New Year's Eve?"

"Hospital," We all said in unison causing him to laugh.

"I don't know why I even asked because that's where I'm planning on being too."

"Bella asked if we'd sit in her room with her." Rose said looking up at all of us. "Even you Jasper."

I nodded, but inside I was doing a little happy dance.

We got our food and everyone dug in. After we'd eaten a little I asked, "When are you four going back to Seattle?"

"Sunday. I've got school starting back up and Emmett and the girls need to get back to work." Edward said looking over at me. "Do you need us to do anything once we get there?"

"No I'll drive up on Sunday too and get some clothes and things. I'll probably stay at the apartment so I can go into school on Monday."

"You're going to leave Bella for that long?" Emmett asked amazed.

"Yes because I need to do it, not because I want too, but I have to do it sometime so it might as well be then." The all nodded. "Plus it will give her time to get settled in before everything gets explained. I have a feeling it won't go easily."

We all fell silent then and finished eating. Once done we headed back to the hospital. Alice, Rose, and Leah once again went to Bella's room while the others settled in the waiting room.

We chatted on and off about mundane things and watched a couple of the college bowl games on TV to pass the time. Around 8 Charlie came in with Billy and as the next two hours went by the waiting room slowly filled up with everyone that had been at Bella's for Thanksgiving.

Glancing around I wondered briefly how everyone was going to fit in her room if that is what they were all thinking, but I didn't have to worry about it too long though.

Hearing a noise in the hallway I looked up as Rose pushed Bella into the waiting room followed by Alice and Leah.

My eyes stayed on her as Rose stopped the chair and everyone got up to hug her. I didn't move. She wouldn't want me too.

While we waited for midnight everyone was laughing and talking. When I did happen to look away from Bella I was always drawn back when she laughed, it was one of my favorite sounds in the world. She glanced in my direction occasionally, but would look away quickly if she happened to meet my eyes. I couldn't help that small feeling of hope that started to well up inside each time.

As the 30 second countdown started on the TV everyone stood and wrapped their arms around their loved ones. Charlie went to stand by Bella. After glancing over at them I sighed and moved closer to Edward and Rose.

When the seconds got to ten everyone started counting down as I let my mind wander. 10...Where would we go from here…8...would we get back to where we were…6...could she love me again…4...I won't give up…2...1. Feeling a small hand slip into mine I glanced down as everyone yelled out Happy New Year. Bella was looking up at me.

"Happy New Year Jasper."

"Happy New Year Bella."

Giving her a small smile I squeezed her hand just before she pulled it free. As our friends hugged first her and then me I caught myself many times absently running my thumb across my palm reveling in the warmth that had just been there.

Soon after everyone started to head home. Seth wheeled Bella back to her room. He wouldn't be by tomorrow wanting to stay at home with his mom before he left the day after. When he came back out Charlie went to tell Bella bye.

When he was done we headed out to the parking lot. Seth told each of us goodbye and he'd see me and Charlie the next time he had leave. He also told us to call if we needed anything.

That night after returning to Bella's house I packed up my bag. I didn't have a lot, but I'd be moving over to Jacob's house tomorrow and didn't want to forget anything. I also put everything that I'd confiscated from her room, for my plan, in a box.

The next morning I once again got up early and went to pick out her flowers for the day. Before I left I looked up the meaning of the ones I wanted to get and I was pleased to find that it meant something special. I also looked up the ones I'd already given her and was pleasantly surprised that without even knowing it I'd given her ones that represented my feeling for her. The calla lilies meant rebirth and that's pretty much what I had facing me. The orchids meant delicate beauty.

Once I'd picked up the Star of Bethlehem's I headed over to the hospital. As I pushed open her door her head turned.

I didn't say anything as I walked over and placed them by the bed.

"Thank you," She whispered. "They're beautiful."

"Your welcome. They mean hope."

'I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked glancing over at her.

"Not remembering."

"Don't worry. I'll help you."

'You aren't going back to Seattle?" She asked in surprise.

"Only on Sunday for the night to get my clothes and quit my job. I'll be back on Monday afternoon."

"You're quitting your job for me?"

"Yes." I said simply.

"Why?"

"Because I love you. I know that still hard to believe, but I do so much."

She gave me a beautiful smile.

I smiled in return before heading toward the door.

Just before I pulled it open she asked, "When can we start?"

"Whenever you want." I replied looking by over my shoulder.

"Monday night."

"I'll see you then."

Bella went home around noon that afternoon. I watched as they wheeled her down the hall longing the entire time to be the one doing it and not Charlie. When I left the hospital I went straight to Jacob's house. I needed to talk to him about something I wanted to do, but I would really need his help for it.

When I told him the plan he wholeheartedly agreed. Granted he was going to do it anyway, but with me helping it felt like I was doing it for her.

That night we talked about what we needed to get started.

The rest of the week every morning I would place a new flower on her doorstep. Peonies were Friday, they meant healing. Saturday was pansies (loving thoughts). On Sunday knowing our friends were leaving I left zinnias (thoughts of friends).

Whether or not Bella looked up the meanings I didn't know, but it didn't matter as long as she liked them.

Sunday afternoon I drove back to Seattle. It was hard to drive by the crash sight. You could see the faded marks from where the police had measured things.

That night I went to dinner with the guys and we talked about everything that had gone on and what I was going to do. After I left them I went to my apartment, packing up the things I needed, plus a few things that I had that I could use for the plan. The others were coming by during the week to pack up the rest of my things and put them in storage. I would continue to pay my portion of the apartment until Benjamin found another roommate.

The next morning I drove over to the school. The administration was surprisingly understanding of my decision after I explained to them what happened. After I packed up what little I'd accumulated in my room I stopped off by Bethany's door.

I told her what had happened and she'd told me how sorry she. Before I left I got directions to her dad's place. Driving over I pulled into the parking lot and went inside. She must have called as soon as I left the school because her dad was waiting on me. I purchased two things. One I would give her soon; the other would wait until she remembered.

As I left Seattle I started to prepare myself for what lay ahead. It wasn't going to be easy, but no matter what I just had to have patience and not let go.

*********

**A/N: Bella's change in behavior will be explained next chapter. **

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	3. Getting Started

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**************

_**Bella**_

New Year's Eve was a wake up call. Granted it really only was because Rose and Alice decided to knock some sense into me. Leah stayed out of it, but every now and then I would see her smirk at something they said.

The morning started out fine. I woke up and saw the fresh flowers that graced my bedside along with a card that said the same thing as it did yesterday.

When the guys had come in to say hey I'd replied back, but I was already annoyed and didn't feel like talking about anything.

Alice, Rose, and Leah had stayed after Emmett, Edward, and Jacob left the room. At first we just talked quietly about when they were going back home. I knew I would miss them so much. It was still hard to wrap my head around the fact that we'd all moved on with our lives and I couldn't remember shit about it.

They had then decided to comment on the flowers. It had caught me off guard because we weren't even talking about anything remotely close to Jasper. I'd rolled my eyes at the card and made the comment that the shit was getting old. After that Rose pretty much exploded.

"Damn it Bella. You need to fucking listen and listen good. I know that you can't remember and I hate that, but you need to understand that this isn't just about you either."

I stared at her in shock. Opening and closing my mouth for what seemed like forever before she continued.

"Jasper is hurting and he's trying to just show you he cares. He loves you and it's killing him that you don't remember that you feel the same way for him. He's not going to give up if that's what you're hoping because he cares too much. It's a strange concept to understand I'm sure, because all you can remember is the fighting, but you have to let him in. We've told you we can't help you remember because we weren't there. We don't know what either one of you were feeling and if you have in any chance of figuring it all out you have to quit being a little snot and talk to him. Don't act like everything he does for you gets on your nerves because you are slowly breaking his heart. I don't want you to wake up one day remembering everything and he not be there because even though I don't think he'll let go there's only so much a heart can take before it shatters and he no longer has a choice in the matter."

When she quit talking I didn't even realize I was crying until Alice had handed me a tissue and said, "Belly, we love you and don't want to upset you because I can't imagine what it must feel like to have forgotten stuff, but you can just look at Jasper and see what he feels. It's written all over his face."

Sighing I glanced at both sets of flowers and then at the card on the ones from today. "Okay. All of you are going to be in here tonight, so he can come too. If I see what you guys see I'll give it a chance and won't be too bitchy about it."

"That's all we ask." Rose said coming over and giving me a hug. "You know I love you Bells. I just want you two to be happy again."

"I know Rose."

When lunch came they decided to head out to get some too. I told them bye and then dug into my meatloaf that didn't taste any better than the soup from yesterday.

A couple of hours later the girls came back. We talked a little, but I fell asleep at one point and didn't wake up until almost dinner time. Carlisle stopped by once I'd woken up and let me know that everything looked good for me to go home the next day. I was pretty excited. Around 8 instead of everyone coming to my room and it being so crowded we would just go to the waiting room. Leah ran to get me a wheelchair and when she got back they wheeled me down the hallway. As we got to the waiting room I was glad that we'd decided to come here my room would have been too small.

Rose stopped me a little in the door. Before I could start to look for Jasper just to see if what Alice said was true I was being hugged by everyone there. Once that was out of the way I sat talking with Seth and my dad. Occasionally I would look toward Jasper and each time I was surprised by how sad he looked. Every time he caught me looking I had to glance away because each time I saw what they probably all saw. It was a scary thought, but I had to see if I felt that way too and if it meant letting him help me then I would.

When midnight got here and we had 30 seconds left of the year everyone stood around me. My dad placed his hand on my shoulder. I don't know how I heard the sigh come from Jasper, but I did and I glanced quickly over as he moved closer to Edward and Rose. He looked so defeated.

As they started counting down from 10 I glanced up at my dad. He was watching me so I whispered, "Move me over to Jasper."

He gave me a smile, patted my shoulder, and wheeled my chair over. Jasper didn't even realize I was there until everyone yelled out. Slipping my hand into his I waited until he glanced down at me.

"Happy New Year Jasper."

"Happy New Year Bella." He said back.

The smile that he gave me and the squeeze of his hand gave me a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach, but before I could think to much on it I was being hugged by my friends and Jasper's hand slipped away.

A little while later Seth took me back to my room and told me bye. I'd miss him. It had been so long since I'd seen him. Of course he'd reminded me it hadn't been as long as I had thought.

I had the same kind of dreams that night as I did the first time. Once again it was reels of things I couldn't remember, but all held Jasper in them.

There were four different ones that night. We were standing in the middle of the quad at school yelling at each other and Alice coming by which I couldn't recall. There was one of us in the middle of the lobby of a hotel and I was on the phone. The third one we were in some kind of raft on what looked like a creek. The last one though threw me for a loop because I knew where it was, but not how we came to be there. It was the cliff I went to when I needed to think. It was dark, but we were dancing.

I ended up waking up after that one and stayed awake thinking about it. Around 6 the door open and when I glanced over I saw Jasper sticking his head in the door.

He didn't say anything as he walked over with flowers. Placing them on my table I felt the need to thank him. He told me I was welcome and what they meant and once again I saw that sadness in his eyes. I felt the sudden need to apologize for not remembering. He told me not to worry about it and that he would help me.

I thought about it for about a second realizing that he would be going back to Seattle soon and when I questioned when that was he told me he was quitting his job. I had to know why of course and I don't know why his answer of the fact that he loved me made me smile, but it did.

He smiled back and went to leave. Before he left the room though I had to know when we could start. And after decided on Monday night I felt like a weight had been lifted off me. I needed to know everything and he was the only one who could give that to me.

Later that afternoon I went home and for the rest of the week I didn't see Jasper at all. Each morning though there were flowers left on the doorstep that dad would bring up to my room.

Sunday was kind of sad since Alice and the others left, but they promised to call and come see me when they got a chance.

Just before Rose left the room she asked me to just keep an open mind when Jasper and I started talking.

I told her I would and then she was gone.

When they had all left I looked up online to see if the flowers Jasper had left had any special meaning and I caught myself smiling when I saw that they did, especially the ones that came this morning when he knew our friends would be leaving.

When I woke up Monday morning I was excited, I actually had my laptop ready to go so I could look up the flowers for that morning. So when my dad opened the door to check on me with no flowers I couldn't stop the disappointment I felt until I remembered that he was in Seattle this morning.

Around 11 I called Leah to come help me with my shower. It was embarrassing, but not as much as if I had had to ask my dad.

When she'd helped me with my hair, makeup, and getting dressed Jacob came up and carried me downstairs so I could sit with them while we ate lunch.

The rest of the day I watched TV or read. I didn't know what time Jasper was coming over, but I found I was actually looking forward to it.

Jasper didn't get to my house until 5. I was sitting at the kitchen table looking over a Chinese food menu trying to figure out what I wanted to eat when he came in the kitchen carrying Chinese food and a bouquet of flowers.

I smiled as he handed them to me and set the food on the table.

"I thought you might be hungry."

"I was." I said holding up the menu I'd been looking at earning a laugh from him.

"Great minds think alike. I got you Mongolian Beef and some egg rolls."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome Bella."

I sat as he started taking things out of the bag. Dad who'd been in the living room wandered in and after grabbing a plate for himself he went back to watching the game leaving me and Jasper in the kitchen.

After grabbing both of us a plate he sat across the table from me and started dividing the food up. As we started to eat I was kind of nervous. I didn't know what I would be hearing. Trying to calm down I looked over at the flowers that were sitting on the table beside me.

"I looked up the meaning for the flowers you gave me. Thank you for the ones yesterday."

"Your welcome."

"What are these?"

"Lisianthus. They mean calming.

I couldn't help it I had to laugh at the irony.

"What?"

"I was nervous about what we were going to talk about and I was trying to figure out how to calm myself down. I just found it comical that that is what the flowers meant today." I said smiling.

He smiled in return and we turned back to finish up dinner. Once we'd eaten and he'd cleaned up we were once again sitting across from each other.

"So…what do we do first?" I asked.

"I guess tonight we'll just figure out what you do remember. You know up to what point."

"And then what?"

"Then we go from there. I'll tell you about our trip to Atlanta and how we came about, plus what we've done since then. I've gotten things to help show you as well as tell you. Things that have significance for the day.

"That would probably help I guess."

"We can start if you're ready."

"Okay." I said nodding.

"What's the last fight you remember us having?"

Biting my lip I thought back to the last time we fought. "Umm…I think it was the one where I was at your apartment with Alice and Rose and you brought that redhead home. I kept saying shit under my breath about her until she had you take her home. You came back and I was still there."

"That was about two weeks before the argument that set everything in motion with the others."

I nodded.

"Has Alice or Rose told you about the last argument and the plan?"

"Yeah. Alice said something too about yelling at her on the phone and us trying to work out our issues and then another phone call of yelling."

"Yeah the first couple of days in Atlanta we had some problems. The first day we were just both annoyed beyond belief because our friends had tricked us. The second day I was an ass. We went to a club that night and I got drunk. I kind of called you out on being a virgin in the middle of a club." He said ducking his head.

"You didn't?"

"Yeah. You slapped me if that makes you feel better."

Chuckling I said, "I'm not surprised I did. Is that the night that instigated the yelling phone call?"

"No, that was the next day at the aquarium. We both embarrassed each other and got into a screaming match in the middle of the interactive room. We were asked to leave."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you called Alice when we got back to the room and made her cry which in turn made Emmett call and yell at me."

"Crap. Did I apologize to her?"

"You did. That's when he got you. It was the turning point pretty much. We decided to start over and get to know each other."

"Do you know what I said to her?"

"No. You've never actually told me that."

"Hm. I don't really know what else to ask."

"Do you want me to tell you about the fight at the aquarium? It was actually pretty good.

"Sure." I said shrugging.

For the next couple of hours Jasper went into detail about it. He also told me what was said the day we arrived in Atlanta and more of the night at the club. I laughed at the aquarium fight and hated that I could remember it because it was pretty classic. By the time he was finished it was almost 11 and I was yawning.

"You're tired."

"Yeah."

"We'll stop here then. Do you need help up to your room?"

"Dad will help me." I said and I didn't miss the flash of disappointment in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll go get him." He was gone just a few seconds. "Your dad is asleep."

"Then if you offer still stands I'll take you up on it."

"I will always stand." He whispered.

I didn't respond as he came over to my side of the table and pulled me to standing. Placing his arm around my waist he held me close as I hobbled to the stairs. We were about halfway up when I stumbled. He caught me, before I could do any damage to myself or him, and swept me up in his arms.

"Jasper I can walk."

"It'll be quicker this way." He said and started back up.

"Jasper?" I huffed.

"Bella, please." He said stopping. Staring into his eyes I saw the pleading desperation. He needed this. Remember what Rose had said I nodded slowly. He finished climbing up the steps and I swear I heard a quiet thank you.

Placing me on my bed he grabbed some clothes out of my drawer and set them beside me. I didn't ask how he knew where I kept my pajamas, but it did bring another question to mind that I didn't know if I wanted the answer to or not.

Before he left he said, "Tomorrow we'll talk about how we got to know each other, plus I want to take you on somewhat of a field trip. If that's okay?"

"That's fine."

"Okay. I'll be here around 11 in the morning."

I nodded and he turned toward the door. Just before he went out in the hall I finally decided that I did want the answer.

"Jasper am I still a virgin?"

He turned fully toward me and said, "No."

Letting out the breath I was holding I nodded slowly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just taking it all in."

"I'm going to go. We'll talk it about it tomorrow if you want." He said.

"Maybe."

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Jasper."

He left then and I lay back on the bed. I cried myself to sleep that night. I hated not knowing anything.

The next morning when I woke up I thought about my dream. It wasn't like the ones before with just snapshots of scenes. It was only one and this time I could hear sounds. I also knew I needed to apologize to Alice again because some of the things I said to her that night on the phone were horrible. I also couldn't wait to tell Jasper about it. Wishing it was 11 already I reached for my phone to call Leah.

********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: I know it's a little later than normal. Sorry, sorry, sorry. **

**************

_**Jasper**_

"Jasper am I still a virgin?"

Shit, do I tell her the truth or do I lie. Realizing it would not be in my best interest to lie I turned to her slowly and answered, "No."

She let out a breath and I wondered if I had made the right decision.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just taking it all in." She said.

I didn't want to leave after just having told her, but I knew that she would probably need time to think about it. "I'm going to go. We'll talk it about it tomorrow if you want."

"Maybe."

Okay that was something.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Jasper."

When I got to Jacob's house a little later he was sitting on the front porch. He handed me a beer when I sat down beside him.

"Thanks."

He nodded his head. "How did it go?"

"Good. I told her about the aquarium fight and the first couple of days there. It's just so weird her not remembering all of it."

"Yeah, but at least she's giving it a chance. You know as well as I do how stubborn she can be and she's at least trying."

"That's true. I don't know what made her change her mind. That first couple of days after she woke up she wanted nothing to do with me."

"Yeah, but she's doing it for you." He said causing my mouth to fall open.

"Why?"

"Because Rose let her have it New Year's Eve. Told her you were hurting and even though Bella couldn't remember, it wasn't just about her. You were part of the picture too and she needed to see that."

"How do you know this?"

"Leah. She told me that night. Said Bella was going to watch you and if she saw what we all saw then she'd try. Whatever Bella saw when she looked at you worked."

"I'll have to thank Rose."

We fell into silence then sipping our beers. I thought about what I would tell her if she wanted to talk about us being together. Hearing me sigh Jacob asked, "What else happened tonight?"

"She asked if she was still a virgin."

"Oh. What did you tell her?"

"The truth."

"How did she take it?"

"She didn't throw anything, but I don't think she really processed it either before I left. I'm worried about what she'll say tomorrow after she's slept on it a little."

"With Bella there's no telling, but maybe it won't be so bad."

"Maybe. I just don't know what to say if she wants any details."

"You let her ask the questions and all you have to do is answer. Things aren't going to be easy for awhile. She's going to get mad, but it more than likely will be frustration with the fact that she can't remember. You just have to be patient."

"I will be. She's worth too much to me to just give up when things get hard."

He nodded and downed the rest of his beer. "So what's the plan for tomorrow or today?" He asked after looking at his watch.

"Field trip to Port Angeles."

"Why?"

"I can't take her to Atlanta and I needed a park." I answered with a shrug.

"Cool, I'm headed to bed." He said standing and stretching. I stood also and followed behind him into the house. After getting situated on the couch I ran over in my head the plans for tomorrow before falling asleep.

*************

The next morning I got up and took a quick shower. I put a few things in my trunk that I would need before heading out to go to Bella's. I stopped off at the florist first, picking up the sunflowers I was getting her for the day. I was starting to run out of flower options, so I was going to ask Bella today if she had a favorite flower and just get those from now on.

When I left the florist it wasn't quite eleven yet, but I figured it would be okay to go ahead and go to her house. Leah was leaving as I got there.

"She's in her room." She called as she got in her car.

"Thanks."

I made my way inside and up the stairs. Stopping in the doorway of her bedroom I took in the sight before me. Bella was sitting on her bed in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. Her hair was in waves down her back and she was smiling.

"Hey," I said drawing her attention to me.

"Hey."

"You look happy today."

"I am."

"So you had a good night after I left?"

"I did. I had a good dream." She said smiling. I walked over and handed her the flowers. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. What was your dream about?"

"I called Alice after we got to the hotel from the aquarium. I was so pissed off that she and the others had forced me to hang out with you. I yelled at her a lot. Told her that she wasn't as good a friend as I thought. That if she and Rose were then they wouldn't have done that to me. I told her that as soon as I got home I was moving out. She tried to tell me she was sorry and I wouldn't listen. I just kept saying the same things over and over again. I think I called you an asshole quite a few times that night too. I told her to stay the fuck out of my business. I knew she was crying when I hung up on her, but it didn't matter. I was still so mad."

She stopped talking and I just stared at her in confusion. "Was that your dream?"

"Parts of it, but when I woke up I remembered the rest. I remembered the way I felt and what I said." She said and a big smile spread out on both of our faces.

I couldn't stop myself from reaching over and giving her a hug. She stiffened slightly and I drew back. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I just…sorry."

"What is it?"

"Nothing." She said waving me off. "You ready to go?"

I wanted to press the issue, but figured I wouldn't get anywhere if I asked so I said, "Yeah."

Standing up I grabbed the bag Leah must have helped her put together before picking her up and carrying her down and out to the car. After getting her settled I got in and we set out for Port Angeles.

On the drive I said, "Do you remember anything else from that day?"

"No." She said turning to stare out the window.

"It will be okay bab…Bella."

She glanced over at my slip, but didn't say anything.

After driving in silence for a few minutes she asked, "So where are we going?"

"Port Angeles."

"Oh. Why?"

"The first day we decided to try not to fight we went to a park and played 20 questions. I can't take you back to Atlanta, so I found a park in Port Angeles. I figured we could play again, but you could be the only one to ask the questions this time. If that's okay?"

"I guess."

We drove the rest of the way not speaking. When we got into town I stopped off at a deli and grabbed us lunch before driving over to the park.

When we arrived I got out and carried Bella and our lunch over to a bench. After setting her down I returned to the car and pulled a blanket from the trunk along with the CD player I'd put in earlier. The other thing in there would wait until we got back to Bella's house.

Walking back over to Bella I spread the blanket out and helped her down on it. "I'll be glad when I can get this damn cast off." She muttered.

"Yeah, but you still have a few weeks."

"I know and then Carlisle said I'd have to wear an air boot for a couple of weeks too. At least then I'll be able to walk on it though."

"Why don't you have crutches?"

"I tried, but they hurt my ribs bending over in the beginning and I just haven't tried again."

I nodded and started pulling our lunch out of the bag. I gotten each of us a sandwich and some chips along with a drink. Once I'd handed Bella hers I hit play on the CD player. We ate while listening to Theory of a Deadman.

When we were finished I ran our trash to the garbage. Coming back to sit down I turned the radio volume down to make it just background noise.

"Okay are you ready to ask questions?"

"I don't know. What am I supposed to ask?"

"Whatever you want too?"

"Okay let me think a minute." I watched her pull her lip in between her teeth as she contemplated what to ask first. Her first question when she had it broke my heart. "Why did this happen?"

Closing my eyes I answered, "Because it did. We can place blame on a million different things, but it won't change the fact that that's how it is. All we can do now is go forward and hope that one day soon you'll remember."

"It's just so hard. People say things and I have no clue what they are talking about even though I should."

"Bella I can't begin to imagine what you feel like, but you need to know that everyone is here. Your dad, Jacob, Alice and all those guys, and me. I'm here to help you remember."

"As weird I still find our whole relationship I know that." She said smiling at me.

I gave her a smile and said, "Next question."

"What did we ask that first day?"

"A lot of different stuff. About each others family, favorite things, and some personal stuff."

"What kind of favorite things?"

"We covered color, song, movie, book, quote, and childhood toy." I said ticking them off my fingers as I went.

"So you know all of mine?"

"Yes, Red, 37 Stitches or it was at that time, The Notebook, To Kill a Mocking Bird…"

"Find out who you are and live it to the fullest." She said as I did. "Kind of ironic right now isn't it?" She asked with a sad smile.

I once again didn't stop to think as I pulled her into my arms. She didn't stiffen up this time. If I wouldn't have come off as an idiot I would have started singing, but I just settled for humming with content inside my head. I don't know how long we sat there, but I wasn't complaining any.

She pulled back eventually and I immediately missed her warmth, but we had to do this her way.

The rest of the afternoon we had almost the same conversation as that day in Atlanta. I don't think she ever really made it to 20 in questions, but I think she found out all she wanted to know. One question we'd had that day didn't come up, and although she didn't know it she'd just found out last night that the answer she gave then wouldn't apply now so I was kind of glad it didn't. I still didn't know how she felt about the whole not being a virgin anymore and I wasn't going to push asking her about it. She'd get around to discussing it with me when she wanted too.

We finally decided to head back to Forks around 5. We called Charlie on the way and said we'd stop for pizza when we got back.

We'd been on the road about 10 minutes when out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Bella was wringing her hands in her lap and staring out of the window. In the reflection I could see her biting her lip.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked after a few more minutes of her doing the exact same thing.

"What?" She asked looking over at me.

"Are you okay? You just seem kind of like your worried about something."

"No…well yeah."

"Do you want to tell me?" I asked when she didn't say anything.

"Ummm…well…I guess…"

"You don't have to Bella."

"No it's okay. It's just…it's embarrassing."

"Oh. Whenever you get ready then."

"Okay." She continued to bite on her lip for a few minutes. I heard her take a deep breath and with her head down she asked, "Was I okay when you and I, you know?"

Flipping my blinker on I pulled off the side of the road. When I got stopped I turned sideways. Placing a finger on her chin I lifted her head to look at me.

When her eyes met mine I said, "You were perfect." Tears well up in her eyes and as a few spilled over I felt horrible. "Please don't cry." I whispered. "I'm so…"

"No," she said shaking her head to cut me off. "It's just I was worried that it wasn't good enough and you'd tell me it was just so you didn't hurt my feelings, but I saw in your eyes that you were telling the truth."

I gave her a small smile. Reaching my other hand up I cupped both of her cheeks brushing the tears away with my thumbs. "Bella Swan you are without a doubt the best I ever had."She laughed a little and then her eyes got huge. She sucked in a quick intake of breath while pulling back from my hands.

"What is it?" I asked surprised by her movement.

"We've been here before, but I was the one holding your face in my hands. Where were we…?" She said her voice cracking. Clearing it she continued. "Where were we going?"

"To see Charlie. I was meeting him for the first time."

"To pick out the paint color for your car."

I nodded. "Keep going. What else do you remember?"

She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "I told you to relax that dad would like you. I made lasagna for dinner that night."

"You did baby. " I said nodding not even caring about saying the term this time. "What else?"

"I don't know." She said shaking her head, "I can't think of anything else." Tears once again spilled over.

"It's okay, you remembered some things and that's what matters." I said pulling her into a hug. She quickly hugged me back and then pulled away.

"Can we go tell dad now?"

"Sure." I said turning back toward the windshield and checking my mirrors.

We drove in silence the rest of the way to Forks. We arrived at her house a little bit later after stopping off for the pizza. Charlie came out to take Bella inside while I grabbed the pizza and the object from the trunk.

As I walked in the front door I could hear Bella telling him about what she remember on the car ride home. Setting down everything in my hands, but the pizza I made my way into the kitchen. They were both beaming.

I smiled along with them and set the box on the table. Charlie grabbed us each a beer out of the fridge before sitting down also. Dinner conversation was mostly filled with telling Charlie what else we'd done today.

Once we'd eaten and we'd cleaned up I said, "Bella we both have a surprise for you."

"Not me son. I found it, but this was all you." Charlie said patting my back as he walked out of the room.

"I guess I have a surprise for you then." I said.

"What?"

"Well, you know we talked about favorite things in our first round of twenty questions and one of those things was our childhood toy."

"Yeah, you told me that today."

"Okay, hold on just a second." I said and backed out to the hallway. Coming back into the kitchen I was carrying the rocking horse she'd told me about.

The smile that lit up her face was one I had never seen before. Taking it over to her I set it down and then helped her sit beside it on the ground.

Her hands swept over the main and down across the saddle part. "How did…?" She asked looking up at me.

"Your dad found it in the attic after you woke up when I came up with the idea to show you things from the time you'd forgotten. We knew you'd remember this, but I wanted to give it to you anyway because we talked about it while we were in Atlanta."

"Thank you. I can't believe my dad still had this. I thought he'd thrown it away when I got to big."

"He did too until he went up there."

She reached up, taking a hold of my hand and pulled me down to the floor with her.

"Did I tell you the story?"

"Yeah. I thought it was cute."

"I was such a goofy kid."

"Aren't we all? To be fair you laughed at me when I told you mine."

"Will you tell me again?" She asked glancing over.

I nodded and retold her about my tricycle. Just like last time she cracked up laughing. Charlie found us a few minutes later still laughing quietly.

Clearing his throat to let us know he was there he said, "I'm going to bed."

"Okay dad, I think I will too." Bella said. "Jasper will you help me?"

I nodded and rose up in a crouch. Sliding my arms under her knees and around her back I lifted her up and started for the stairs. Charlie grabbed the rocking horse and followed behind.

I sat Bella on her bed while Charlie placed the horse over in the corner. He kissed her on the forehead before going to his room. I grabbed her pajamas from the bathroom and placed them beside her.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No I'm good. Thanks. For today too."

I gave her a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded and smiled in return.

As I made my way to the door I turned back quickly, "What is your favorite flower?" I asked.

"Oh, forget-me-nots. Again ironic."

I chuckled softly and shook my head. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Jasper."

I made my way downstairs and out to the car. On the drive to Jacob's I thought about the day and how she'd remembered two things already. It was a promising start and I couldn't stop the swell of hope and happiness that surrounded me.

When I pulled up in front of his house he was once again sitting on the front steps. Just like last night I told him about the day while we drank a beer. This ritual would become a nightly thing.

*********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	5. The Beach

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now.**

**************

**_Bella_**

"_Bella Swan you are without a doubt the best I ever had." _That one comment from Jasper yesterday has slipped back into my head over and over again. I wouldn't have believed him if he hadn't been looking at me when he said it, but the sincerity in his eyes proved that he was telling the truth.

I can't even begin to wrap my head around it though. I mean what do you say to something like that. Thank you just doesn't seem like enough; I had laughed at first, but before I could say anything I had remembered we had been in that same position, we were in, before; just in reverse.

I only remembered bits and pieces, but it was just like with the phone call. I could hear in my head some of what I had said and I could see us like that. It didn't escape my notice that he had called me baby either and I had a feeling that was an often occurrence because he'd almost said it earlier in the day. And what a day it was not including all the stuff in the car.

I mean he took the time to take me to a park just because we visited one in Atlanta. And then he'd given me my rocking horse. If I could remember being in love with him I would have fallen even more so then.

After he'd left the house last night I had hobbled over to it and petted it like I had in the kitchen. I even fell asleep with my hand on it, not waking until I felt my dad pick me up to put me in the bed, where I fell back asleep hoping that I would dream and remember something else.

Granted I was awake now and disappointed because I didn't dream at all. I was also thinking about yesterday and getting a headache from trying to remember anything else.

Hearing my phone ring I shook my head a little to clear it. Reaching for it I expected to see Leah's name, who I needed to buy a present for since she'd helped me so much since Alice and Rose went home.

Checking the caller ID I was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Rose calling instead. Flipping it opened I answered.

"Hey Rose." I said with a smile even though she couldn't see me.

_"Hey babe. You sound happy."_

"I am."

_"Good, how do you feel?"_

"Great actually. I've remembered a couple of things."

_"What? That's fucking awesome. How? What? When? And Where?"_

Laughing I said. "I've remembered the phone call to Alice the night I made her cry and a small bit of me and Jasper in my car when we came to first visit dad."

_"Really? Did something happen to cause you to remember?"_

"Yeah. The phone call I actually dreamed about it and then the other Jasper was telling me something and he was in the same position I had been in and it just kind of hit me."

_"What position was he in?" _She asked and I swear I could see her eyebrows waggling.

"Not that one you freaking pervert, but we were talking about it kind of."

_"Shit Bells. So you know that you gave up the V-card?"_

"Yes. I asked and he told me."

_"How did that go?"_

"Not bad, but I was worried that I hadn't been good and so I asked him."

_"And he said?"_

"That I was the best he ever had."

_"NICCCCCCCEEEEE. I knew you at it in you."_

"Shut up. You're almost as bad as Emmett sometimes."

_"This I know, but I really am happy that you're remembering."_

"Me too. I just wish I would remember more."

_"It will come, just give it time."_

"Thanks Rose."

_"Anytime bitch. So you ready to hear the reason I called now."_

"You had a reason I just thought you loved me."

_"I do, but that's not why I called."_

"Okay, shoot."

_"Me, Alice, and the guys are coming down Friday after work and class. We want to go shopping. The guys can hang with Jasper."_

"Sounds like a plan. Do you mind if Leah comes also?"

_"Not at all. She's pretty cool, plus she's been helping you out hasn't she?"_

"Yeah."

_"Then she is definitely coming."_

"Okay I'll ask and make sure she doesn't have anything to do."

_"Alright. I got to go, but me or Alice will call later and let you know what time we'll be there. The others also say hey and they love you."_

"Tell them it back for me and give them a hug."

_"Will do chica. Love you."_

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and opened it back up. I was typing out a text to Leah when a knock came at the door.

"Come in," I called shutting my phone thinking it was Leah, but Jasper stuck his head around the door.

"Morning."

"Good morning."

"What has you all smiley this morning?" He said coming more into the room.

"Oh I didn't even realize I was smiling." I said as he handed me the forget-me-nots he had in his hand. "Thank you, but you don't have to get me flowers everyday."

He didn't comment instead he asked, "Did you remember something else? Is that why you were so happy?"

"No, just what I told you yesterday, but it still makes me happy. Plus Rose just called and all four of them are coming down Friday after work and school. We girls are going shopping and I'm going to ask Leah to go, so if you and the guys go anywhere you might have Jacob tagging along."

"Actually Jacob and I have plans for Saturday so the guys will be tagging along with us."

"What are you two doing?"

"Nothing that you need to know about right now."

"Will it get me anywhere if I keep asking?"

"No," He said giving me a smile. "Speaking of work."

"We weren't."

"No, but I'm changing the subject."

"Subtle."

"Yeah, well whatever. Anyway I never asked or thought to ask about your job. What happened with it?"

"Well since I can't remember even teaching a class I decided to take the rest of the year off. Dad let Ms. Cope, the principal; know before I even left the hospital."

"Oh. What are they doing with your class?"

"I don't know. Why want to teach English?"

"It's not my first choice, but you never know."

I smiled and shook my head. "So what's up for today?"

"Whatever you want to do? We can just talk or we can go somewhere. It's up to you."

"I want to go to the beach. Is that okay?"

"Of course, but won't it be cold."

"Probably, but I still want to go."

"Okay."

"Will you tell me some stories while we're there?"

"What kind of stories?"

"Just ones of us in Atlanta. The days we had the most fun."

"I think I can handle that." He said giving me a smile.

"Cool. I just need to call Leah to get ready then."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No. She helps me into the shower and stuff. I just…I…"

"It's okay Bella. Call her.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I know you've seen me naked, but…"

He walked over and put his hand over my mouth cutting me off. "Don't apologize. I understand. I need to run back to Jacob's house anyway and then I'll run by the store and get us some food."

I nodded since he was still coving my mouth.

Leah walked in then and Jasper finally moved his hand. "I'm going to go. I'll be back in about an hour."

"Okay."

I watched him throw a smile at Leah before walking out and pulling the door shut behind him.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything." She said turning to look at me.

"You didn't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let's get you ready to go. What do you want to wear today?" She asked walking into my closet.

"Just grab a pair of jeans."

"You can't wear them."

"We can cut them. I don't care. We're going to the beach so I don't want to be cold."

"Alright. What top?"

"The blue turtleneck sweater."

"Got it."

She came out carrying the things I said plus one of my brown boots. She also grabbed my under things out of a drawer and carried them into the bathroom.

While she helped me in the shower I asked her if she wanted to go with us on Saturday. She agreed. I also tried to ask what the guys were going to be doing, but she wouldn't tell me, much to my annoyance.

She helped me get dressed and dried my hair. She also helped me get a few things ready in a bag to take with me.

Just before she walked out the door to leave I said, "Thank you Leah. For helping me the last couple of days."

"Your welcome Bella." She said giving me a smile and a hug. Opening the door we found Jasper getting ready to knock. "She's all yours."

Leah waved goodbye and said she'd see me the next morning.

"You ready?"

"Yep. I just need that bag." I said pointing at it.

He picked it up and then came over to me. Sliding his arms around me I wrapped mine around his neck and he carried me down to his car.

We were silent on the car ride. When we got to the beach Jasper once again carried me.

"Do you want a blanket?" He asked. Giving him a shake of my head he set me down in the sand.

Placing my bag down beside me he returned to the car. He grabbed a bag also, plus a small cooler and came back to sit with me.

We watched the waves a little bit and then Jasper asked, "You ready to hear some things?"

"Definitely."

"Okay the first one is when we went to the zoo. It was a beautiful day and we spent all our time pretty much laughing and comparing our friends to the animals. We rode the merry-go-round once and you fell off of it." He stopped talking to laugh.

"Why am I not surprised." I said shaking my head with a smile. "What else?"

"We spent some time in the petting zoo where you fell in love with the baby goats. You punched me at one point too."

"What did you do?"

"I took you into the reptile house."

"So I punched you for a good reason then."

"Yeah."

"Did we do anything else?"

"Not really, but it was fun. I got you this." He said reaching into his bag and pulling out a stuffed turtle.

Taking it from his hand I looked down at it. "Why?" I asked looking back over at him.

"Because that was the animal you reminded me of."

"Why do I remind you of a turtle?"

"Because you have that tough outer shell, but on the inside your mushy and loveable."

Shaking my head I cracked a smile. "What did I compare you to?"

"A lion."

"Hmm. Why?"

"Because I'm protective of my friends. You also used it to describe Rose too."

"I can see it with both of you."

We smiled at each other and then looked back out to the waves. After a few minutes he asked, "Do you want to hear another one?"

"Please."

"We went to Six Flags one day. It's an amusement park and I am scared to death of heights. The night before we'd gone to a baseball game and we made a bet on which team would win. I lost which meant that I had to ride all the roller coasters with you. You were so fucking hyper that day. You drank two red bulls before we even left the hotel and were bouncing around just like Alice. I knew I was in trouble from the start."

"Holy shit. I gave the pixie a run for her money?"

"You did. It was funny."

"How did you do with the rides?"

"I didn't like it at first, but after a few times it was fun."

"What did we end up riding?"

"Pretty much everything. Some of the roller coasters we did twice, two of them we even rode three times."

"So you conquered your fear?"

"No, but you helped me see that it wasn't that bad. After lunch we were going to ride the worst ones and you let me hold your hand. It was the first time and since that day that's all I've wanted to do." His voice was quiet by the time he was finished.

Looking down the beach I felt tears prickling my eyes. I reached up to wipe one away as it fell.

"You okay?" He asked when I didn't look back at him.

I nodded my head. "I just hate that I can't remember." I whispered.

"You'll get there. I mean look how far you've come in just a few days. You've had two memories come back already."

"Yeah, but it's not enough. I want all of them."

"Even the ones with me in them?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." He whispered.

Drawing my good leg up I propped my chin on my arms and stared out at the water. I don't know how long I sat like that, but it was a while. By the time I pulled myself away from my thoughts my stomach was growling. Jasper reached for the cooler and pulled a couple of sandwiches and drinks from it.

We ate in silence and when we were finished and put our trash away he asked, "Do you want to talk about anything else today."

Shaking my head no I said, "I want to stay though."

"Whatever you want."

Grabbing my bag I pulled out my ipod and a book. Lying back in the sand I slid my earbuds in. I watched Jasper lay back and close his eyes.

"Did you bring anything to do?"

"No, but I'm good."

Pulling out one of my earbuds I handed it to him. He took it and placed it in his ear with a smile. Flipping through my play list I found my relaxing one and hit play. Picking my book up I started to read.

I think I made it through two chapters before I got bored with the book. Closing it I lay it beside me and closed my eyes.

I fell asleep at some point. When I opened my eyes I realized quite a few things. One--Jasper was also asleep. Two--It was late afternoon. Three--Our hands had at some point become entwined. And four--Jacob and Leah were standing over us and both had shit eating grins on their faces.

"Hey sleepyhead," Jacob said crouching down.

His voice woke Jasper up. I watched while he blinked his eyes a few times before turning them to our hands and then my face. I smiled and looked back to Jacob who's head was leaning over mine.

"What are you two doing out here?" He asked.

"Well we were talking, but then I guess we fell asleep. What time is it?"

"Almost 5."

"Shit." I said sitting up only then remembering that I was holding Jasper's hand. "Sorry," I said as I pulled it free.

"It's fine." He said with a sigh also sitting up.

Jacob and Leah came around to sit in front of us. We talked for a little bit about the day before deciding to head to the diner for dinner. On the way we called dad and he met us there.

Dinner was nice. We spent the entire time laughing and I couldn't help but notice how well Jasper fit in with us. It was like he'd always been there.

That night after Jasper had taken me home and I had gone to bed I lay there for awhile going over the day in my head. I couldn't say I was upset to find that when I woke up from my nap we were holding hands. I had felt the warmth and liked it actually.

When I finally went to sleep I dreamed again, but it was back to snapshots. There were some of us on rides and then one where I looked like a whore from the old west, which I was seriously going to have to ask Jasper about. There were some of us on the merry-go-round he had told me about. There were even some of tattoos and I had no clue what the hell they meant.

The last snapshot was the one that woke me up. It was just of a guy that I had never seen before, but for some reason I was terrified. I woke up shaking and had to even turn on my bedside lamp. I didn't like the way I felt and I made it a point to write down what the guy looked like so I could ask Jasper about it when he came over later in the day.

I tried to go back to sleep a few times but found it was impossible. Pulling myself up against the headboard I grabbed my book and ipod off the table. Slipping my earbuds in I found the play list entitled Jasper. When the sounds of Secondhand Serenade came through the speakers I picked my book up and read. Waiting for the morning, so I wouldn't be scared anymore.

*************

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	6. A Bad Memory

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**************

_**Jasper**_

I was only able to see Bella for a few minutes this morning. Charlie had ended up taking the day off and wanted to spend the day with her. He invited me along, but I wanted to give them their time together. I did get to drop her flowers off though.

After I left their house I went to the high school. Bella had mentioned something yesterday that kind of got stuck in my head. I know she was only kidding, but really it wasn't a bad idea. I had the degree to teach so why not learn why Bella loved the subject so much.

I met with the principal, Mrs. Cope, and we talked for a few hours. I left that day with a job. I would be starting on Monday. Also if Bella wanted she would be joining me in class and maybe work back into teaching.

When I left the school I went back to Jacob's house. Billy was there and after we ate lunch we went out to the garage. The first time I'd stepped foot in there, after I came to stay, was hard. When I had driven by the crash sight the night of Bella's accident it was dark, but I could see the main damage to the car. What I didn't see was the rest. The blood and the glass. The dash that had pressed in and broke her leg.

It was still hard, but I needed to come in here to do what I wanted. Jacob was going to help me fix her car. It was going to take a lot of work, but we would get it done. Jacob had been making a list of things that the car would need and that's what we were doing Saturday. Driving around to find everything.

Jacob came in about 5 and started adding to the list right away. I stepped out to call Bella.

It rang a couple times before she finally answered.

_"Hello."_ She was laughing as she said it.

"Hey. You sound like you're having a good time."

_"I am. My dad and I are yelling at the baseball game."_

"Where are you at?"

_"A restaurant in Port Angeles."_

"Cool. What else have you done today?"

_"Just hung out."_

"That's good."

_"Oh you don't have to carry me around anymore."_

"Why?"

_"We stopped off at the hospital and I tried out the crutches again. It doesn't hurt as bad anymore so I'm going to start using them."_

"Okay." I said, but was disappointed none the less.

_"What have you done today?"_

"Well I got a job. I start Monday."

_"That's great Jasper. Where?"_

"Actually I'll tell you about it the next time I see you. It kind of concerns you too."

_"Is it bad?"_

"Of course not."

_"Just had to ask. Can I see you tomorrow?"_

"If you want."

_"I do. There are a few things I need to ask you about."_

"Did you remember anything else?"

_"No, but my dream last night brought up some thing that I was wondering about. Something that just didn't feel right to me."_

"Okay. I'll see you at 11 then."

_"Alright."_

"I'm going to go, but you have fun with Charlie."

_"I will. See you tomorrow."_

"Bye Bella."

_"Bye Jasper."_

I flipped the phone closed with a sigh.

"Everything okay?" Jacob asked coming out of the garage.

"Yeah. Bella is having fun, but she needs to talk to me about a few things tomorrow."

"Did she say what?"

"No, but it has something to do with her dream last night."

"Her dream?"

"It's weird, but that's how she remembered the phone call she made to Alice. I know that most everything in her dreams she'll question now, but I have this feeling that whatever was in her dream last night isn't going to be good."

"Do you think it has to do with the girl in your apartment?"

"I don't know."

"Well it has to be that or the actual wreck. I mean what else is there?"

"There's one thing. Something that happened in Atlanta. Bella didn't want us to tell Charlie. Hell, she didn't even want me to tell Emmett and Edward in the beginning."

"What the hell happened Jasper?"

We stood in front of the garage and I told him all about James. From Bella meeting him the first time up until Emmett and Edward beating his ass in New York.

To say that Jacob was mad would be a nice way to put it. I don't think I've actually seen a face turn that color before. I seriously thought his head was going to explode.

When I had finished telling him I didn't say another word, not wanting his anger to be unleashed on me. The only reason I knew he wasn't mad at me was because I was still standing.

He took a few deep breaths holding them in a little longer than the last one. When he was finally able to talk he said, "You don't know how much I want to go to Atlanta and find that piece of shit."

"I think I have a pretty good idea because just from telling you I want to also and I've had the pleasure of doing it already."

"I know damn it. Don't fucking remind me. I want that joy too."

I cracked a smile. "Just remember she's fine now. Well as fine as she can be. I just hope it's not him yet that she wants to know about. I don't know what I'll tell her if it is."

"Whatever you do though, whether it's tomorrow or later, you better hope Charlie isn't there because he will probably get on a plane and nobody will be able to stop him."

"This I know."

We stood there a few more minutes until Jacob's phone rang. He answered and talked for a few minutes. When he hung up he said, "That was Paul. He wants to meet at the diner to eat."

"Cool. I'm hungry."

"Let's get cleaned up and then we'll go."

We both went in to shower real quick. About forty-five minutes later we were sitting at a table with Paul, Sam, Embry, and Quil.

After we ordered I asked, "Where are all of the girls tonight?"

"Having a girl's night." Sam said rolling his eyes. "The four of them are camped out in my living room watching girl movies and painting shit."

"Bella, Rose, and Alice had those a lot." I said.

"Speaking of Bella," Embry said. "How is she doing?"

"Good. She's remembered a couple of things, but it's only been bits and pieces so far. She's gotten frustrated a little too, but hasn't gotten pissed off yet."

"I'm surprised at that. Of course you did say yet so I assume you expect it." Quil said.

"Well it is Bella." I said causing all of them to laugh.

We got our food then and spent the rest of the meal talking about Bella's car. When we were finished we went our seperate ways. Jacob and I went back to his house and started pulling pieces off of the car. He would stop often to write down something else and he already had a whole page of stuff.

Around 11 after our nightly beer on the front porch we headed inside. I don't know how long I ended up sleeping before I was being awakened by the ringing of my cell phone.

Rubbing my eyes I grabbed it off the table and flipped it open.

"Hello," I said yawning.

_"Jasper. It's Charlie."_

I shot up off the sofa. "What's the matter?"

_"I don't know. She woke me up screaming. I got her calmed down some, but she's still crying and asking for you."_ I heard her then. She was saying my name over and over again.

"I'm on the way."

I ran out to the car and made it to Bella's in about five minutes instead of the regular 15.

I had to grab the key to unlock the door after I ran into it when it wouldn't open. Rushing up the stairs I could hear her sobs.

When I got in her room Charlie was sitting on the bed with her pulled into his lap while he rubbed her back.

"Jasper's here, Bells." He whispered to her.

Walking over I sat down and she latched onto my neck. Rocking her back and forth I was trying to calm her down.

It took a few seconds before I realized that she was saying something. Listening closely I finally picked up, "Who is he?"

I didn't need to ask who she meant. I already knew. Taking a deep breath I said, "His name is James."

Charlie opened his mouth, but Bella beat him in speaking, "How do I know him?"

Not meeting Charlie's eyes I told her. "You danced with him once in Atlanta. You thought he was creepy, so you excused yourself to the bathroom to get away from him. I was dancing with someone and didn't see you after a few minutes. When I went to find you he had you pressed against the wall, kissing your neck. I pulled him off and hit him a few times. Told him if he came near you again I'd kill him."

"Why wasn't I told about this before?" Charlie growled.

"She didn't want you to know, but that's not all."

"What do you mean that's not all?"

I spoke to Charlie this time. "That happened the first week. The second week we had a day where we weren't together most of the time. We were going to meet up later that night. She was coming back from the spa. James grabbed her before she got back to the hotel and pulled her into an alley. He had a gun. So she didn't scream out. He hit her in the face a few times. She went for the gun at one point and he twisted her wrist spraining it. When she realized the gun was fake she screamed and alerted two guys walking by. They came to help her and James got away. They called the police and when she'd given her statement they took her to the hospital. She called me and I got to her."

"He better be fucking dead." Charlie gritted out.

"Unfortunately no, but he's had two beatings since."

"How?" Bella asked, speaking for the first time since I started talking.

"I got him again before we left Atlanta. You got mad at me the next day, but it was worth it."

"And the second one?" Charlie asked.

"When we were in New York he just happened to be at the same fucking club we were at. Emmett and Edward dealt with him that night. Left him in one of the bathroom stalls with a broken nose, ribs and unconscious."

"How did he find her in Atlanta again?"

"The girl I was dancing with the first time knew him somehow. She was the lady that gave Bella her facial at the spa and called him."

"What was her name?"

"Victoria. We never knew last names."

"Did Bella put her in her statement too?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Can you stay here with her?"

"Of course." I said as Charlie stood up.

"I'll be back in the morning. If you need me I'll be at the station."

I nodded. He leaned over and kissed Bella on top of the head before leaving the room. I heard him moving around his for a few minutes before he passed back by Bella's door and went downstairs and leaving the house.

Bella was still attached to my neck and crying softly so I pulled her up to the top of the bed and laid her down. I thought she would let go, but she continued to hang on so I lay beside her. She kept her head buried in my chest for awhile. Finally she moved her head back and looked up in to my eyes.

Taking my hand that had been on her back I reached up and brushed the hair off her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. The tears were no longer falling, but there was still water tracks on her cheeks. Using my thumb I wiped them away.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Did he do anything else to me?"

"Just the kissing on your neck. He didn't touch you anywhere."

She nodded and blinked her eyes a couple of times.

"Bella was he what you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes. I just saw a flash of his face last night. I knew I'd never seen him before so I figured he had something to do with our trip or the other months I can't remember."

"What happened tonight?" The tears started up again. "You don't need to tell me. It doesn't matter."

"It's okay. It was a dream. He was doing stuff to me. It was dark and all I could see was his face. I tried to call for you. For some reason I wanted you and you weren't there."

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere I promise. He won't hurt you."

I pulled her close to me as she continued to cry. She eventually fell back to sleep, but it was not peaceful. Every now and then she would let out a small whimper. I would just pull her closer and squeeze a little tighter.

Around 7 I heard Charlie come in the front door. Bella was finally sleeping a little better. Charlie came up the stairs and into the room.

"How's she doing?" He whispered.

"Better, but she hasn't slept real well."

He smiled sadly and pulled a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. "Is this the bastard?" He asked handing me the sheet.

Looking at it I clenched my jaw. "That's him. How did you get this? We didn't know his whole name."

"I called the Atlanta PD. Gave them Bella's name and told them she'd filed a police report almost a year ago. They found it and told me that there was an attachment to it saying they had arrested the Victoria woman."

"They were supposed to call Bella."

"They were going too, but you two had already left Atlanta. She didn't come back to work until the following Monday. They said at first she wouldn't give up James, but after threatening her with a charge of assault with a deadly weapon on Bella she gave them his last name. Of course he disappeared which is probably when he went to New York."

"Where is he now?"

"Dead."

"What?"

"Seems when he returned to Atlanta he tried to attach someone else at a club. The girl was with her friends and they saw him and called the police. He got in a shoot out and didn't come out of it alive."

"Good fucking riddance."

"Tell me about it. Jasper this guy was bad news. Thank god you were there the first time. I don't know why he had a fake gun the second time, but it saved her life. I pulled his rap sheet. He's been in and out of jail. Armed robbery, attempted rape, assault, the fucking list goes on and on."

"How was he still on the streets?"

"I don't know, but at least Bella is safe and he wasn't able to hurt her when she did come across him."

"Thank God for that."

Bella started stirring then. I handed Charlie back the photo of James so she didn't see it. I watched while she opened her eyes, blinking the sleep away.

I smiled when she focused on me. Her eyes cut to her dad for a second and then back to me.

"Everything okay?" She asked her voice groggy.

"Everything is perfect baby." I said kissing her on the forehead. I heard her sigh quietly.

Smiling to myself I pulled Bella close into a hug. Yes everything was perfect right now.

*********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	7. The Cliff

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**************

_**Bella**_

The night had fucking sucked. Even though I knew I was dreaming it still scared the hell out of me. I also knew that I needed Jasper. I didn't know why at the time, but I knew he would keep me safe.

When he got over to the house and I was able to calm down he explained how I knew the guy. As he talked I realized that it was one memory that I hoped never to get back.

Once my dad left to go do whatever he was going to do and Jasper and I had laid down together I was able to sleep some, but I kept seeing James face swim through my head, but after each time Jasper's face would appear and I would be okay once again.

When I woke up this morning Jasper was still there his arms wrapped around me and I welcomed the warmth that surrounded me. It felt familiar, but it was like I couldn't get to that point that I knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was familiar.

When he told me everything was perfect and had kissed my forehead I couldn't help but sigh.

My dad left the room right after that and Jasper and I continued to lie beside each other.

"I need to know." I said after a few minutes.

"Know what?"

"Everything. I need to know today. I can't have another dream like that and not know where it came from."

"Okay." He said smiling at me. "That was the only bad thing that happened though."

I nodded. That was good news.

"I need to go back to Jacob's, so why don't you call Leah and let her help you get ready and we'll go to breakfast. Then we'll go to your cliff and talk."

"You know about my cliff."

"I do. We went there one night and…"

"Danced under the stars." I finished for him.

"Another dream?" He asked smiling.

"Yes."

He sat up then and I followed suit and grabbed my phone. I sent a quick text to Leah before throwing the covers off. Jasper slid off the bed and stood up.

"I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will."

He walked to the door. As he pulled it open I said, "Thank you for last night Jasper."

"Any time Bella." He said before going out into the hall.

Leah showed up about ten minutes later. With the help of my crutches I already had my clothes picked out and was just waiting for help into the shower.

We talked about the shopping trip we were going to be taking in a few days. I really couldn't wait although I was going to have to rent a wheelchair. There was no way I would be able to walk on my crutches all day.

Leah left the house a little while later after helping me with my hair and makeup. Jasper showed up a few minutes later and he helped me down the stairs.

We didn't talk much on the drive to the diner nor did we speak while we ate. I figured he was trying to get his thoughts in order so I didn't press him for information yet.

After we were done Jasper drove us to my cliff. He helped me out of the car and onto the blanket he'd spread out. Once I was settled he went to the trunk and pulled out a bag.

Coming back over he sat down beside me. He stared out over the cliff for a few minutes before turning and giving me a smile.

I smiled back and asked, "What's in the bag?"

Glancing over at it he said, "Things to help you with remembering hopefully. Some of it is yours. I got it from your room before you came home from the hospital."

"You stole my stuff?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. I borrowed with every intention of returning it at some point which is today."

"Where do we start then?"

He lifted the bag to put it in between us and unzipped it. Reaching in he pulled out blue material, a deck of cards and a Yatzee game.

He handed me the material and I realized it was a bathing suit.

"Please tell me I didn't wear this."

"Sorry."

"In public?" I asked.

"To a water park."

I groaned.

"If it makes you feel better all the guys were staring at you."

"That doesn't help at all." I said staring at the scrap of fabric. "I can't believe I bought this." Granted it was pretty cute.

"I'm glad you did. You were insanely hot in it."

Rolling my eyes I bit the inside of my lip to keep from smiling. Dropping the suit I picked up the Yatzee game.

"We stayed up late that night playing. It was fun."

"And the cards?" I asked picking them up.

"We played poker with those before Yatzee." Taking them from my hand he pulled them out of the pack and shuffled. Once he'd done that he started dealing.

"What are you doing? I don't know how to play whatever this game is."

"Texas Hold'em and yes you do. I had to teach you, but you kicked my ass. Just see if you remember."

Sighing I picked up the cards that were lying beside me.

As soon as he lay the first card face up between us it came back and I won the hand. He was grinning his ass off and I couldn't help to join in.

"You remembered."

"I did." I said smiling even bigger.

We played a few more hands and I won each time. We then played blackjack and he won those games. While he was putting the cards up I said, "You kicked my ass that night too."

He looked up quickly from the deck and my eyes got huge when I realized what I had said. We stared at each other for a few minutes before I said, "Tell me more Jasper. This seems to be working."

Reaching into the bag again he pulled out a baseball jersey with Devil Rays written across it. "We went to a baseball game where we bet on who would win."

"Yeah I won. You told me the other day with the roller coasters."

"Yeah."

"If you had won what would you have gotten?"

"A favor to be asked at anytime and I may have lost it that night, but I got it a few days later."

"When?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Can you remember anything from that day?"

Closing my eyes I thought hard. After a few minutes I shook my head and let out a sigh. "Nothing."

"It's okay." He said reaching over and rubbing my hand.

I gave him a small smile and looked toward the bag. The next thing that came out was two pictures.

"We got these done at Six Flags," He said handing them over. The first one was me in a dress and Jasper in what I think was a Civil War outfit. I looked pretty good if I do say so myself, but Jasper looked hot as hell. Swallowing the drool I moved the other one to the front.

I took everything in the picture in. Me in my whore costume and Jasper in his long jacket with a gun. His hand was on the back of my leg and my arm was around his shoulders. We were both smiling.

"I dreamed about this picture," I whispered as I traced a finger across it.

"That one is yours. You chose the costumes and everything."

"I'm glad. It's my favorite of the two."

"Mine too."

I looked up at him and his eyes bore into mine. I don't know how long we stared at each other until I had to look away. There was so much emotion in his face that I just couldn't take it any longer.

"What else?" I whispered.

He reached over and slid the pictures from my hand. Replacing them with a glass swan and hummingbird.

Before I could say anything he started talking. "We went to Helen one day. It's this little town that looks like a German village. They have all of these shops and things to do. One of the stores had glass blown items in it. You liked it a lot, but didn't buy anything because you were afraid it would get broken on the plane. The swan and hummingbird are from there. I went online and ordered them."

When I looked up at him tears were falling from my eyes. "Thank you."

He smiled and continued, "We did a lot that day. Played putt putt and I won the favor. We fed some bears. We got tattoos. We went on a carriage ride."

"Hold up. We got tattoos?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said nodding.

"Whose idea was it?"

"Mine, but you went right along with it."

"What did I…a butterfly." I said answering the question before I even asked it.

"Yep. On the back of your neck."

"Where is yours?" I asked.

He rolled his sleeve up and showed me his tattoo. I started to reach my hand up, but dropped it before I made it to his arm. Instead I asked, "Was it your first one?"

"Yeah, but I've gotten another since then and so have you and our friends, and your dad."

"What?" I asked my eyes going wide.

He laughed and reached into his bag pulling out Polaroid pictures.

"I had everyone take pictures of theirs when I decided to go about helping you remember."

"When did we all get the second one?"

"The night before graduation."

"So it was kind of a day for all of us."

"Yeah. We'll start with your dad." He handed me two pictures. The first one I laughed at because I really couldn't believe my dad had that one. "He got it one night while on a fishing trip with Billy. They were in Alaska."

"I was in high school."

"Yep. Of course Billy got a goldfish so I think your dad faired better."

"I would say so." I said looking toward the other picture. "This one has my name and birth date on it."

"Yeah, your dad said it was the best day of his life."

"My dad is awesome."

"Yes he is."

Before I started crying again I moved onto the next two pictures. They were of the same thing.

"Those are called trinity tattoos. Rose, Alice, and you all got one. Yours is under your cast."

"Cool." I said.

He laughed and spread out the others beside me. Pointing to each one he named them off.

"Jacob…Seth…Emmett…Edward."

"Where's yours?"

"I can just show you mine." He said rising up on his knees. Pulling the side of his shirt up I saw his tattoo and I seriously had to keep myself from reaching over and tracing the design with my fingers. Closing my eyes I let out a breath. When I opened them I saw he was staring down at me and had already lowered his shirt.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I said looking down at the pictures again.

"You ready for the next part?"

"Sure."

"Our last day in Atlanta we went to Stone Mountain. It was cool. You made this on the train tracks." He said pulling a flattened coin out of his pocket.

"That is so cool looking," I said flipping it over.

"You burnt your finger on it when you picked it up the first time."

"Figures."

"What else was there?"

"We watched a laser show and some fireworks. Then we ended up getting drenched when it started to rain while we were going to the car."

"Nice."

"Yeah and then we ended up more wet when we got to the hotel, you were shaking so much because you were so cold…" He said trailing off.

"What is it?"

"Um…that was the night we first…"

"Oh." I said not letting him finish.

We both fell silent then. After a few minutes I said, "We went home the next day didn't we."

"Yeah, we were both wanting and not wanting too. If that makes sense."

"Not really."

"We'd had fun and were together then, but you were afraid that everything would go back to the way it was before. We got close so fast and you were worried it would come crumbling down when we got back to the real world of school."

"But it didn't."

"No, it got better. Once we got home everything just kind of fell into place. We had one fight a few weeks later, but then everything was good until August."

"What was the fight about?"

"We were at a club and Maria, the girl who you spilt your drink on the first night we met, was all over me. You saw and didn't wait to see me push her away. You said that you felt like we were just friends with benefits and I got mad and kind of threw you out of the apartment, but you didn't go home. When I found you in the hallway three hours later you were so upset and we talked. I made sure you knew how I felt. That night even though we'd fought earlier was the first night we said I love you to each other."

"Two weeks," I whispered to myself.

"What?"

"It took me all of two weeks to fall in love with you. It's just surreal."

"Yeah, but it happened. I wouldn't change it for anything." I started crying again. "What is it Bella?"

"I wish I could remember. I don't like this Jasper. I don't like not knowing anything. I don't like not knowing how I felt. I want to remember so bad it hurts. I want to remember you."

He didn't say a word, but slid forward and pulled me into his lap. Wrapping his arms around me he let me cry into his shirt, all the while running his hands up and down my back.

"Bella, you'll get there."

"When?"

"I don't know, but it'll happen."

"What if it's too late?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what if it takes so long that you get tired of waiting."

"Hey," He said moving his hands to my face and staring in my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I've told you that already. I am here always. Until you tell me to go."

"But…"

"No." He said sliding me back to the ground and reaching for the bag again. "This was your graduation present." He said turning my hand over and placing a necklace in it. "This is the key to my heart and you have it always. Nothing will change that."

I looked between him and the necklace a few times before stopping on his face. I saw all the love he had for me in his eyes and it caused my breath to catch. I gave him the only thing I could at the moment.

"Will you help me put it on?"

He smiled and nodded. Taking it from my hand he lifted it up around my neck. Lifting my hair to help him out I closed my eyes as he leaned forward. His breath washed across the side of my neck as he clasped it. His fingers lingering a little longer than necessary.

When he pulled back I said, "Thank you."

"Bella your welcome, but you don't have to thank me."

I gave him a small smile.

"I think maybe we should call it a day with the stories." He said.

"Yeah."

"You ready to go or do you want to stay for a little longer."

"Can we stay? It's quiet here."

"We can stay as long as you want."

For the next few hours we just sat in silence. I was going over everything he'd told me and trying to remember anything. At one point I ended up stretching out on my side and he did the same. We lay there for a little while just watching each other.

Finally my stomach wouldn't let me neglect it anymore and growled drawing our gaze away from each other.

Smiling he said, "Let's go get you some food."

I nodded and pushed myself up to a sitting position.

He picked up all the stuff sitting around and put the bag back in his trunk before helping me up and into the car.

When he got in on the driver's side I said, "When I get my cast off can we come back here?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to wait until then. I'll bring you back anytime you want."

"I know, but I really want to come back then."

"Why?"

"So we can dance." I said looking over at him.

"I'd like that."

I smiled and he started the car.

We drove back to the house and ordered a pizza. My dad came in from work a few minutes before it arrived and as he leaned down to kiss my head I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and squeezed.

"Not that I mind, but what is this for?" He said into my hair.

"The tattoo." I whispered.

He didn't say anything, but squeezed me a little and kissed my head again. A knock came at the door then.

Pulling back he went to pay for it waving Jasper off as he started to complain.

While we ate I told my dad all about what we talked about today. Once we were finished Jasper helped me upstairs. It was still early, but I was tired. Jasper stepped out while I changed into my pajamas. When I was done he came back in and sat on the foot of the bed.

"Today was nice." I said.

"Yeah."

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"We can finish up with the rest. Plus I need to tell you about my job."

"You can tell me now." I said coving my mouth when I yawned.

"No, you're tired. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Okay."

He stood and made sure the covers were over me. Kissing my forehead he said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

As he started for the door I didn't want him to go. "Wait."

He came back and crouched down. "What?"

"Will you stay?" I whispered.

"If you want me too."

"I do. You make me feel safe."

"Okay. Let me tell Charlie."

I smiled as he stood and went out the door. He came back a few minutes later and toed off his shoes.

"Where do you want me?"

I nodded my head behind me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He crawled in the bed and lay down. Reaching my hand back I took his and put it over my waist. Nothing was said as I turned the light off. At first there was a good foot between us which is hard to do in my little bed, but eventually we ended up with no space.

"Goodnight Jasper."

"Goodnight Bella."

Snuggling more into his chest I felt his arm tighten around my waist as his other snaked his way under my neck.

As I drifted off to sleep I once again reveled in the warmth that surrounded me.

*********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	8. The Blond

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: I do not love this chapter at all. Fucking hate it would be a better way to explain it, but oh well. :)  
**

**************

_**Jasper**_

Out of all the mornings I've woken up with Bella in my arms this morning had to be my favorite. And it was only for the simple fact that although she didn't remember her love for me she had still asked me to stay.

Opening my eyes I glanced down to look at the beautiful girl beside me. She was my everything. Rubbing my hand up and down her back I had to smile when she breathed out my name.

Charlie poked his head in the door then. Looking over I caught the smirk he had on his face.

"How did she do last night?" He whispered.

"Good. I don't think she moved at all."

"You might end up having to move back in here."

"Not that I would mind."

He chuckled quietly. "I'm headed to the station. Tell her I'll see her later."

"I will."

After Charlie left I slid slowly from the bed and headed to the bathroom. Coming back out Bella was still asleep. I hated to wake her up, but I needed to run to Jacob's for some clothes and a shower.

Leaning over I shook her shoulder a little, "Bella." I whispered.

She groaned and pulled the pillow over her head.

"Bella."

"What?" She said her voice muffled from the pillow.

"I'm going to run to Jacob's house so I can get some clean clothes. I just wanted to let you know."

I had to step back quickly as she sat up almost taking my nose out with her forehead.

"Sorry. Can I go with you?"

"Sure. Call Leah and I'll make us breakfast." I said turning to go to the door, but stopped dead in my tracks with her next words.

"You could help me."

"Bella?"

"It'll be fine. I can get undressed by myself and I'll wrap a towel around me. You just have to wrap my leg and arm up and help me step into the shower."

I must have had a look on my face that she took as a no, because she started to back pedal, but inside I was both shocked and absolutely fucking ecstatic.

"Never mind. I just though it would save Leah a…."

"It's okay Bella. I'll help. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You won't." She said and pushed the covers off of herself. I grabbed her crutches and handed them to her.

"What do I need to do?"

"Just wait while I get something to wear."

Sitting down on the bed I watched her hobble over to her closet. After a few minutes she came back out carrying her clothes. She grabbed her other stuff out of her dresser and started toward the bathroom.

"I'll call when I need you."I nodded.

I had to wait about ten minutes before she called my name. Walking into the bathroom I found her sitting on the toilet wrapped up in a towel. She had everything I needed to wrap her cast sitting on the counter beside her.

Kneeling down on the floor beside her I asked, "What do I need to do?"

"Just take those bags and slip them over the casts and then tape them with the duct tape. You have to make sure no water can get in."

As I taped up her leg and arm I said, "There's got to be an easier way to do this. Something out there you can use over and over again."

She shrugged her shoulders, but didn't say anything.

When I was finished I stood up. "What now?"

Raising her arms she placed her hands on my forearms. "Just help me stand and into the shower."

I pulled her up and into my arms.

"Jasper."

"What?" I asked glancing down with a smirk.

Shaking her head she muttered, "Nothing."

Setting her down in the shower I kept one arm around her while I turned the water on.

As it warmed up I asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to call Leah?"

"Yes. I can do this on my own."

Sighing I let her go. She leaned against the wall to hold herself up.

"Call when you're done?"

"Okay."

Pulling the door closed behind me I leaned against it. I gave her five minutes before she called for me, but she didn't and by the time she finally did 20 minutes later I was cracking my ass up. The entire time she'd been in there I'd heard one cuss word after another.

When she called my name I went in to find her once again wrapped in a towel leaning against the wall. I tried really hard not to smile, but it was to no effect.

"What?"

"Do you realize how many fucks came out of your mouth in the past 20 minutes?"

With a straight face she answered, "Probably as many shits that came out."

"A little more than that." I said chuckling.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck as I picked her up out of the tub. Sitting her back on the toilet I left her alone again so she could get dressed.

When she came out of the bathroom she was carrying a brush and a rubber band. Handing both to me I raised an eyebrow in question.

"I figured I wouldn't ask you to dry my hair, but I need it put up out of the way."

"Umm…Bella I'm a guy."

"And?"

"I don't know how to do this shit."

"Come on you big baby," She cooed. When I shook my head she batted her eyelashes and said, "Please? For me?"

"You are absolutely fucking evil when you do that shit." I said scowling.

She smirked and sat down on the bed.

"What do I do?"

"Using one hand just brush it all back holding onto what you've brushed with the other one. When you get it all up put the rubber band in it."

"Okay, but I'm telling you now if it doesn't look good you can't get mad."

"I won't."

I did what she asked. When I was done I thought I did a pretty good job. If it wasn't as good as I thought Bella didn't say anything.

Once that was out of the way I helped Bella tie her shoe and we went on downstairs. After eating a quick breakfast we headed over to Jacob's house.

Billy wasn't there when we arrived, so Bella sat down on the couch while I went to take a shower. When I came out of the bathroom 15 minutes later she wasn't where I had left her.

"Bella?" I called glancing into the kitchen.

Thinking she had gone out on the porch I opened the front door. Nope wasn't there either, but all of a sudden a sense of dread settled around me and I took off for the garage.

The sight that met my eyes when I pulled the door open was one I won't ever forget. She was sitting on the ground by the non existent driver's side door her good arm up on the seat. Her head was down and I could hear her crying; well sobbing would have been a better word.

Swallowing thickly I walked forward and sat down beside her.

"Bella?"

She started talking then and I just listened in worry.

"I was hurt that you didn't invite me to go with you to Texas. My dad, Seth, and Jacob made me see that you thought I would say no and that's why you didn't ask, so I went to Seattle to surprise you. I tried to call the entire way there, but you wouldn't answer your phone. I was worried that you had left early and I had missed you, but then I pulled into the parking lot and saw your car. I was so relieved that you were still here. And then I knocked on your door."

The crying stopped and was replaced by anger.

"Who the fuck was she Jasper?" She asked looking up at me finally with narrowed eyes.

"A girl I worked with…"

"Did you cheat on me?" She asked cutting me off.

"No. That is something I've never even thought about doing."

"Then why the fuck were you in the shower while she answered the door?"

"Look let me take you home and then I'll explain. It's not what you think."

"Really?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes really. Please Bella? Just let m explain."

"Fine."

I stood and helped her up. Getting her to my car we drove in silence back to her house. The entire way I was berating myself for not explaining sooner. I wasn't thinking that she might go out to the garage. Nor had I thought that seeing her car would bring back the memories of that day.

When we arrived at the house I tried to help her in, but she wouldn't let me touch her.

Sitting down on the couch she said, "Start talking."

Over the next hour I told her everything. All about the problems we had been having since she moved back to Forks. About the day in question. Who Bethany was and why we were together. She didn't interrupt or look at me once.

As I finished up I held my breath. Waiting either for the words that would show she believed me or the words that would kill me.

Finally after what felt like forever she spoke, "Why didn't you tell me this in the beginning?"

"I don't know. I was going to tell you though."

"But you didn't. Jasper what did I ask you to do the day I dreamed about James?"

"To tell you everything." I whispered.

"And that should have been the first thing out of your mouth."

"I know that now and I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but I never meant to keep it from you."

Finally looking over at me she said, "I believe you, but Jasper I need everything. Not just what you think I should know right now because if I remember something else that I should have known then this that we have is over."

I nodded and said, "That's everything I swear. Anything else that happened is good. We had a great summer."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Bella."

She nodded and sat back against the sofa.

After a few minutes I said, "I need to tell you about my job, well our job that is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I'll be teaching your classes. Ms. Cope agreed that if you want you can come in with me and even teach some too until you remember. Once you do you'll take the class back."

"But then what about you?"

"I'll find something else. This is your job; I'm just filling in so no one else gets it."

She shook her head and smiled.

"What?"

"You. Where did you come from?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because I see this side of you that I can't remember ever seeing, and it's weird."

"So I'm weird?" I asked fighting a smile.

"No, I said this personality of yours is weird not you were weird."

"I think that might be the same thing."

"It's not."

"Anyway, about the job. Are you okay with me teaching your classes?"

"Yes. Are you sure it's okay for me to be there?"

"Definitely." I answered.

The conversation was interrupted by Bella's phone ringing. She pulled it from her pocket and smiled when she looked at the caller ID.

I sat back while she answered, "Hey Alice."

**…**

"Okay. We will see you later then. You guys be careful."

**….**

"Love you too."

She hung up the phone and said, "Alice and the guys will be here later tonight."

"Oh right. Are they going to stay here?"

"Probably not. They stayed in the Lodge last time."

I nodded.

The rest of the afternoon passed with us watching a movie the job conversation forgotten.

Alice and the others arrived around 6 and we went out to dinner, meeting Jacob and Leah at the diner.

While we waited for our food we told everybody what Bella had remembered since the last time she talked to everybody. I told them about my job and that Bella was going to help me.

When our food came the girls talked about what stores they wanted to go in tomorrow. Me and the guys went over Jacob's list of things for Bella's car and discussed where we would be headed to start getting everything.

After we ate Edward and Emmett went to the lodge. Alice, Rose, and Leah decided they were going to stay with Bella so they could get an early start. Jacob and I headed back to his house. We had our customary beer before I crashed on the couch. While I waited for sleep to take me I ran through everything Bella and I had ever done, making sure once again that nothing major had happened that she would not like.

When I finally fell asleep I was convinced that I had told her everything and there would be no more surprises there.

***********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	9. A Kiss

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**************

**_Bella_**

I think yesterday was the first day I actually realized that I had in fact loved Jasper. I mean who goes to Seattle and gets as upset as I did when some other girl answers his door if I didn't love him. The only problem is that I can only remember it then. That one day not every other day or even now…

"Bells?" Rose called from the front seat.

"Yeah?" I asked turning my head away from the window I'd been staring out of.

"You okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Just thinking."

She gave me a small smile through the rear view mirror before looking back toward the road. Alice had turned in her seat to look at me, but didn't say anything. Leah was also quiet.

We'd left early to head to Port Angeles for our shopping day and I don't think I'd said many words on the drive. Last night we hadn't really talked either so I knew it would be coming sometime today.

We arrived in Port Angeles a little after 9 and went to breakfast first. Over French toast and bacon we just talked about what Alice and Rose had been doing in Seattle with their jobs and things like that.

Once we'd eaten we headed over to the mall. Rose dropped Leah and I off at the entrance. I hopped to a bench until she could run in and get me a wheelchair. When she came out she was riding on a motorized one and I just rolled my eyes. If I didn't run over someone it would be a miracle.

We spent the morning going in and out of stores. I was ecstatic because I didn't have to try shit on. The three of them loved my wheelchair because of the basket on the front which meant they didn't have to carry anything.

Right before lunch we were in one of the many clothing stores. I was waiting by the dressing room while the three of them were trying stuff on.

"How are things with Jasper?" Rose asked over the door.

"Fine. As long as he's told me everything."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked coming out to look at herself in the mirror.

"I mean that if I remember one more thing that is bad and he hasn't told me. This that we have. Whatever it is; is over."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I have to trust him, but to do that he has to be honest."

"Have you remembered that you love him yet?" Rose asked coming out to join us.

"Yes and no. I mean I know I did now, but that was only yesterday when I remembered the accident. I'm just having a hard time thinking about it because I can't remember any feelings I have for him any other time."

"But it's a start. At least you know that we haven't been feeding you a line of bullshit." Rose said.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

They both went back into the dressing room then. I decided while they were finishing up I was going to go down to the bookstore a few doors down. Before I left we agreed to meet at the food court in twenty minutes.

It didn't take me the full amount of time to find what I wanted, so I went ahead and made my way to get some food. Alice and the others were already there and had my lunch waiting. I could have kissed them.

Even though we'd only eaten breakfast a short time ago we all greedily dug into the Chinese before us.

I had just taken a bite of my Mongolian Beef when out of the blue Rose asked, "What did you say when you found out about joining the Mile High Club?"

Choking on my mouthful I coughed and had to take a drink of my coke before I was able to respond.

"Excuse me?"

"You mean to tell me he hasn't told you that shit?"

"No." I said shaking my head. "Maybe somebody should though."

"Well, you and Jasper kind of had sex on the airplane coming home from Atlanta." Alice said trying to fight a smile.

"You have got to be kidding me? What I gave it up and turned into an exhibitionist?"

"Kind of. You've been caught twice. Well almost twice."

"Shit. By who?"

"Well Emmett walked in to Jasper's room once without knocking and you were kind of sitting on Jasper."

"Fuck." I said feeling my face going red. "You said almost twice though. Did he almost catch us again."

"No, that one was in Forks." Rose said.

"Please tell me it wasn't dad."

"No, but Deputy Mark almost got an eyeful when he found you at the cliff."

"Fuuuuuuuuckkkkkkkk," I groaned burying my head in my hands. "I'm going to kill him. Why did he not tell me this shit?"

"I don't know, but I'm so glad he didn't." Leah said speaking for the first time.

"And why is that?"

"Because the look on your face is so fucking priceless."

"If it helps you were the one that initiated the car one with the deputy." Rose said laughing her ass off I might add.

"It really doesn't, not even a little."

"Bella," Alice said drawing my attention to her. "Is us telling you this going to cause a problem with Jasper? You said if he kept anything else from you it would be over."

That stopped Rose's laughter in it's track and all three were staring at me with a worried expression.

I could have messed with them, but I had bigger fish to do that too so I put their fears to rest. "No. I wish he had, but it's not as bad as the other stuff. I can kind of see after getting to know him better why he didn't and I knew we'd had sex. I just didn't know to what extent. However that doesn't mean I'm not going to give him shit about it when I see him next time."

"Oh, that sounds fun." Leah said grinning.

"Let's just say I want to make him sweat a little and Emmett isn't going to come away unscathed either. I mean he has seen me naked too or I'm assuming so since he caught us."

"He has, but Jasper has seen me naked." Alice said taking a bite of her food.

I cocked my head and raised an eyebrow. It took about a minute before it dawned on her what she had said. I had to laugh when her eyes bugged out of her head.

Before I could say anything she started explaining. Once she was done we were all cracking up. Shaking my head I then explained what I was going to do. They agreed that it would be funny and we finished up our lunch. I decided that I would only mess with Jasper today. I would need to think a little more on Emmett.

After shopping for another couple of hours we piled back in the car and headed home to Forks.

**************

_**Jasper**_

The day had gone surprisingly well. The guys and I had gotten a lot accomplished. Emmett and Edward showed up early and they were closely followed by not only Embry and Quil, but Jared and Paul also.

Jacob was glad to see them, so was I. It meant we wouldn't be driving all over they would. Jacob handed the list over to Jared while I handed my credit card over to Paul. We sent them on their way while the rest of us set to work on removing the parts from the frame. Embry and Quil worked in the back. Emmett was helping Jacob in the front. Edward and I were inside.

We didn't talk much just had the radio going. Every now and then someone would ask something, but really we just worked.

Around 1 Paul and Jared returned. They were able to get almost everything on the list. The rest had to be special ordered and would be delivered in a few weeks.

We took a break and ordered a pizza or three for lunch when they got back.

Once lunch was over we all went back to our original task. Jared and Paul split up to help the ones on the outside of the car.

We'd been at it maybe an hour or so when I heard a car pull up. I didn't pay to much attention since I was kneeling under the dash trying to get the steering wheel off.

"JASPER WHITLOCK, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW," came blaring into the garage startling me and causing me to hit my head on the dash.

Shit, I knew that voice and by the sound of it I had fucked up. Crawling out of the car I was greeted with seven pairs of eyes staring at me, everyone of them holding laughter.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Walking slowly to the door I could see her and the other three standing in a line. If Bella hadn't been on crutches I'm sure she would have had her hands on her hips like the others.

The guys crowded around behind me.

I heard Emmett's whispered, "What the fuck did you do?"

I shook my head minutely because I really had no clue.

Walking forward a little I stopped just out of reach of her crutches. I gave her a small smile and received a raised eyebrow in return. Not a hint of a smile on any of their faces. _Shit._

I opened my mouth to say something, but she held up her good hand and shook her head…_shit_.

"Do you remember the conversation from yesterday? The one about keeping anything bad from me."

I swallowed hard and nodded. Racking my brain trying to figure out what I had forgotten.

"Would you like a hint?" She asked after a few seconds.

I was already in deep shit so I went ahead and nodded.

"The airplane, Deputy Mark, and Emmett."

_Shit, shit, shit. _

"Were you planning on telling me anytime soon or what?"

"Honestly, no." I said and heard Emmett's muttered, "stupid."

"Really?" She asked coming forward a little bit.

"Yes, because I didn't think you would want to be reminded of that."

"Why not? Don't think I could handle it?"

"I didn't say that, but did you really want to know that Emmett has seen you naked or that one of your dad's employee's almost caught us in your car. Who by the way did call your dad."

Her eyes got big and she looked over her shoulder. "You didn't tell me that." She whispered. Alice and Rose both shrugged their shoulders.

"Did you remember this or did they tell you?" I asked seeing a way out of the argument.

"Why does it matter?" She asked turning her head back around.

"Because if they told you then that means you didn't remember and you can't use your argument from yesterday."

The quick curve of her lips did not escape my notice as she said, "That doesn't mean any such thing. I said that you needed to tell me everything before I remembered on my own and you said you had."

"How do you know I didn't forget either?"

"So I'm forgettable?"

"What did I tell you the other day?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions."

"But I like my question. What did I tell you?"

She huffed and mumbled her answer out.

"What was that?" I asked

She looked up and narrowed her eyes. For a second I wondered if I had gone to far, but then she repeated it, "That I was the best."

"Exactly so don't ever think that you weren't good enough. As for not telling you I didn't want to embarrass you. Is that so wrong of me?"

"No." She muttered looking down and I saw the other three relax their stances.

"Jasper…" Alice said and I brought my attention to her. "She's not mad. She just wanted to mess with you."

"What?"

"I… I just wanted to have some fun." Bella said and I realized when she didn't look up that she assumed I was upset.

"Bella, look at me."

She raised her head slightly. "I'm not upset."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm okay with you wanting to mess with me because it means you feel comfortable doing it."

She finally gave me that smile that I loved.

Walking closer I leaned forward and whispered by her ear, "Thank you for joining the Mile High Club with me."

When I pulled back she was biting her lower lip. Giving her a smile I turned back toward the garage.

I got about two steps when I heard her whisper, "Your welcome."

I kept walking only to be followed by all the guys and the girls. Bella stopped by the door her mouth hanging open. I had to admit her car looked a lot worse than it did yesterday.

"You okay?" I asked coming back to stand beside her.

"Yeah, just hard to look at."

I slid an arm around her shoulders pulling her into my side.

We stood there and watched our friends cut up around the car. Jared, Paul, Embry, and Quil were staring open mouthed at Rose who was helping Jacob under the hood.

"I want it red," She said out of the blue.

"Candy apple?"

"Ruby."

"I'll take care of it."

"Thank you."

I smiled down at her.

"Hey guys," Jacob called. When we were all looking over at him he said, "Let's have a bonfire tonight."

We all agreed quickly. Since it was getting close to dinner time we decided to go ahead and head out. Rose took the girls back to Bella's house. They were going to change then go to the grocery store for sandwiches, snacks, and drinks. Jacob, Emmett, Edward, and I were going to get cleaned up then head on to the beach. While the other four went to get their girls. They were also going to call Sam and Emily.

An hour later all of us but Bella, Alice, Rose, and Leah were sitting around a bonfire. Somehow the people Bella knew in high school were there also. They were around their own bonfire, so we didn't have to worry about talking to them.

Another thirty minutes had passed before Bella got there. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get across the sand with her crutches I hopped up to go help her. I made it halfway across the sand when I was stopped by a hand on my arm.

"Hey Jasper," The overly made up girl purred.

"Excuse me." I said trying to pull my arm away.

"Wait I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime."

"Are you serious? I'm with Bella."

"Still? I mean it's not like she can….ow, you little bitch." She said turning when Bella smacked her in the side with one of her crutches.

"Back the fuck off Lauren. He's not interested."

"How do you know?"

"Maybe because he just told you he was with me dumbass. Just because I can't fucking remember doesn't mean we aren't still together."

"Whatever bitch. He'll get tired of waiting around and need someone to fall back on."

"You are completely fucking delusional if you think that that person would be you."

"Why not? I'm sure I could give it to him better than you can."

I cracked up at that. Along with everyone else.

"If by give it to him you mean one of those five STD's you have then yeah you can do it better than me."

No one had a chance to move or anything before Lauren slapped her causing Bella's head to turn slightly. Alice and Leah had to grab Rose. I didn't move because I knew Bella would take care of it.

"Did you just fucking slap me?"

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it? Hit me back? Do you even remember how?"

Bella dropped her crutch out from under her good arm and drew back a fist. Letting it fly she connected with the side of Lauren's face sending her to the ground.

Lauren was looking up at all of us staring down at her and holding her cheek.

"I'm only going to tell you this once. Next time you hit on my boyfriend I will take your head off." Bella sneered. "Do you understand me?"

Lauren nodded.

"Good, now take your whore ass off this beach. Nobody wants you here."

She scrambled up quickly and was followed to the parking lot by another girl. Bella watched until they drove away before turning back to me.

I was staring at her in awe as was everyone else.

"What?" She asked me.

"Absolutely nothing." I said smiling. She gave me one in return and I went to help her across the sand.

Emmett grabbed her crutches as I swept her up in my arms.

As we were walking over to the bonfire she said, "I meant it."

Confused about what she was talking about I asked, "What?"

"That even though I can't remember you're still mine."

I didn't even think as I stopped walking and pressed my lips to hers. She didn't pull away, but I didn't deepen nor prolong the kiss.

As I pulled back I finally heard the catcalls from everyone else. I didn't care though my eyes were locked on Bella waiting to see if she was going to punch me too. After what seemed like forever a smile spread across her face. I took that as a good sign. Not saying anything I started back across the sand. Sitting her down I went to help the guys with the things the girls had brought.

They didn't give me too much shit on what happened. All were just happy it had. When I returned to the bonfire I sat beside Bella handing her a beer and a sandwich.

The rest of the night passed with us all laughing. We told stories about growing up and even though we knew each other already we still learned a few new things.

Around 1 in the morning we figured it was time to go home. Alice and Rose were going back to the hotel with Emmett and Edward. We'd all agreed to meet up for breakfast the next morning before they went back to Seattle.

I took Bella home. As we were going up the stairs she asked, "Will you stay?"

"Of course."

While she went into the bathroom to change I sat on the bed to take off my shoes. When she came out we crawled under the covers and faced each other.

Reaching my hand up I brushed a piece of hair off her face; tucking it behind her ear.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?"

"Tonight."

She gave me another smile and slid closer. Wrapping my arms around her I pulled her into a hug. Placing a kiss on her forehead I tucked her head under my chin. As my eyes drifted closed I couldn't help but think that tonight had been the best night I'd had in a long time.

**************

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	10. Messing with Emmett

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: Okay this is just mainly a filler. The next one picks up several weeks later. Sorry this one was a little bit later than my normal day or two, but I had a sick little one and a fall carnival to go too, plus a football game to watch. Which we won. GO Dawgs :). **

**************

_**Bella**_

Opening my eyes this morning I took in the man laying on the pillow beside me. The unfamiliar Forks sun was shining across his face. His eyes were closed and I could see them flutter with whatever dreams were going in his head. I could feel his breath wash across me in a warm caress. I couldn't stop myself from moving my head forward and pressing my lips across his.

His eyes snapped open as I pulled back.

"Bella?" He questioned.

"I remember everything Jasper."

"What?" He asked propping up on one arm.

"I remember and I love you."

"Oh god baby, I love you too. You don't know how much I've wanted to hear you say that again."

I smiled as I took in the happiness written all over his face.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I've always been here." He said before leaning down and kissing me again.

I returned it wholeheartedly even grazing his bottom lip with my tongue. Granting me access we melded together in a slow dance of love and need.

Breaking apart when we needed air his lips moved down to my jaw line and my neck.

"Jasper I need you." I whispered.

He rose up and asked, "Are you sure? I don't want to…"

"Shhh," I said interrupting him. "It's been to long. I need to feel you. All of you."

He rolled to where he was raised above me. An arm on each side of my head.

Bringing a hand up I placed it on his cheek. Feeling him lean into it I said, "Make love to me."

Propping back on his calves he pulled me up to remove my shirt. His hands grazing my arms softly as he laid me back on the pillows. Moving his hands down my waist to my hips he hooked a forefinger in each side of my shorts and panties sliding them down my legs.

When they were dropped to the floor he removed his own clothes.

Capturing my mouth with his he slid home. The intense feeling of having him once again fill me completely caused a moan to escape.

"You are so beautiful," He whispered as he continued his slow pace.

Our tongues met over and over as the pressure built. It wouldn't be long before we both fell over the edge, but it didn't matter. We were one person at this moment. I was his and he was mine.

"Baby I'm so close. Let go with me." He said with a groan.

His words and the slight nip on my neck pushed me that last little bit and I was riding on a wave of ecstasy that he quickly joined me on.

As our breathing returned to normal he placed feather light kisses across my closed eyes.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." I whispered.

Pulling out he settled on the bed beside me and drew me into his arms. Smiling up at him I received one in return.

One of his hands brushed the stray hair off my face as he said, "You need to wake up."

"But I am awake," I said in confusion.

"No baby you aren't. I'm sorry. Just know that I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiled softly placing a light kiss on the tip of my nose as a tear slid down my cheek.

"It's okay. I'll be here when you get up."

Nodding a little I pulled myself closer to him and closed my eyes. The next time I opened them I wasn't in Jasper's arms anymore, the sun wasn't shining, and I was still fully clothed as was he.

As I lay there watching him sleep I replayed the dream in my head. Why couldn't it have been real? I wanted it to be so bad. Especially after the kiss he gave me last night. I know he only did it because of what I said, but god it had felt good for the few seconds his lips was pressed against mine. I would not have been disappointed if he had kept it up either.

Sighing I rolled over onto my back and checked the clock. We were meeting everyone at 10 for breakfast, but it was only 6:30 so I still had way too much time to think.

Staring up at the ceiling I thought about everything he'd told me over the last week. I could see now just by being around him how I fell in love with him in such a short amount of time. I just wish I could remember when it happened.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Jasper asked from beside me. I hadn't even realized he was awake.

"Nothing why?"

He reached a hand up and brushed a thumb across my cheek. "You're crying."

"Oh."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm fine really. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Everything." I answered.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Looking into his eyes all I could see was the concern he held for me. I shook my head no.

"It's what I usually think about, so everything is fine."

"Okay." He said with a little bit of disbelief coloring his voice, but he didn't push the issue. Instead he asked, "What time do we have to meet the others?"

"10."

He glanced up at the clock behind me. "It's 7:30. Do you want some help getting ready before I run to Jacob's or after?"

"You can go ahead and go, I'll call Leah and she can take me to the diner."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I said nodding my head.

Before he could get up my cell phone rang. Grabbing it off the stand beside me I checked the caller ID. Smiling when I saw who it was I flipped it open.

"Hey Ally."

"Hey. Just wanted to make sure you were still going to do what you had planned. So I can play my part."

"Of course I am." I said smiling.

"Okay. I'll see you at 10. Are you going to start it then?"

"No I think I'll start sending them now and you can be mad at him when you get to the diner."

"Sounds fun. See you later. Love ya."

"Love you too."Closing the phone I glanced at Jasper who was looking confused.

I smiled.

"What was all that about?" He asked sitting up.

"Just going to have fun with Emmett." I answered reaching for my purse and pulling out the prepaid cell phone I'd gotten yesterday.

"What's that?"

"A cell phone."

"I know that, but why do you have another one?"

"So Emmett doesn't recognize the number."

'Okay?"

"I decided to mess with him. He saw me naked and I really don't want to return the same gesture so I came up with another way to pay him back."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Watch." I said flipping the phone open and typing out a text message.

Handing it over to Jasper before I hit send he read, **Hey handsome. Remember me?**

"That's not so bad," He said.

"No, but when Alice reads it and gets mad, plus when they start to get a little more personal and sexual. They will be."

"Pure evil." He said smirking. "I like it."

I laughed as I hit the send button.

"How often are you going to send one?"

"I think about every 10 minutes, unless he sends me one back."

"You do know I saw Alice naked right."

"Yeah, she told me yesterday, but from what she said yours was an accident. However Emmett not knocking wasn't, so therefore he gets payback."

The phone beeped signaling me to a new message coming in. I laughed as I read, **No. Who is this?**

Typing out, **Your breaking my heart, but I'll let it slide because I remember you. **I sent it before grabbing my regular phone and sending a quick text to Leah. She sent one back just as fast saying she'd be over in 20 minutes.

Jasper stood as I closed my phone.

"I guess I'll go unless you want me to stay until Leah gets here."

"No it's okay. I'll see you in a little bit." I said glancing up.

He nodded and started for the door.

Just as he went to pull it open I said, "You might want to pack your stuff at Jacob's while you're there."

"Why?"

"Well that way you won't have to go over there every morning. Since we start school tomorrow you'd have to get up early."

"Oh. So…"

"Yes. If you want. I like having you around."

He smiled and without saying a word went out the door and down the stairs.

I lay back on the bed to wait for Leah. I let my mind wander on what I was going to type out to Emmett for the rest of the day. That was if I made it through breakfast without giving myself away.

Ten minutes later Leah walked in the door just as both of my phones beeped. Checking the one from Emmett first I saw the message, **I think you might have the wrong person. **

Leah was looking at me as I laughed.

"Already starting with him?"

"Yep." I said as I typed out the next message.

**Well, if this is Emmett then I certainly have the right person. **Hitting send I picked up the other phone.

I had a new message from Alice.

Pulling it up I felt Leah come up and read over my shoulder. **He's already sweating and you haven't sent anything bad yet. This is going to be fun.**

I just sent a simple, **hee hee, **to her before getting up and getting my clothes.

Leah helped me into the shower, but I was able to get things done like I had yesterday. When I came back out into the bedroom I had another text from Emmett.

**This is Emmett, but I really have no clue who you are. **

**You knew who I was that night.**

Grabbing my purse I slid my regular phone inside. Putting the prepaid phone in my pocket I grabbed a jacket and we went down the steps.

My dad was in the kitchen when we came down.

"Hey guys. Where you headed?"

"To breakfast with Alice and the others before they go back to Seattle. Want to come with us?"

"Who's all going?"

"Me, Leah, Jasper, Jacob, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Edward, Paul, Rachel…"

"I get the point." Dad said holding up his hand. "I'll let you young people have your morning. I may head over to Billy's house."

"Okay." I said moving over to kiss him on the head. He smiled up at me and I made for the door. Getting to it I turned back, "Oh Jasper will be moving back in here."

"Good. I like that kid." Was my dad's only reply.

I shook my head as Leah smiled. We made our way out of the house and into her car. On the way I received another text from Emmett.

**You are really confused. I have a girlfriend so I have no idea what you are talking about.**

Smirking I sent off--**You didn't seem to mind the fact that you had a girlfriend when we met, so that argument won't fly with me.**

Before I shut the phone I made sure to turn it to silent. I didn't need a beep or vibrate to give me away.

We pulled into the diner parking lot soon after and made our way inside. Paul, Rachel, Kim, Jared, Jacob, Jasper, Embry, Quil, and Claire were already there waiting at a huge table. I hobbled over and took the empty seat beside Jasper. I was glad to see that with only one chair beside me and Jared and Kim in front of me across the table so that Emmett wouldn't be able to see me texting under the table.

"How's it going so far?" He asked as I sat down.

"Good. Alice said he's already sweating bullets pretty much."

He chuckled and threw an arm over the back of my chair. I checked the phone in my lap and saw I had another message.

I elbowed Jasper in the side and he turned his head from talking to Jacob.

I pulled the phone so he could see the text.

**What argument? You are delusional. **

**I was delusional that night too, but it was all because of you big guy. Those muscles sure do know how to turn a girl's brain to mush.**

Jasper cracked up at my new message. I sent it off and said, "You can't do that when they get here."

"I know. How long are you planning on keeping this up with him?"

"For awhile. It will make for an interesting car ride home, don't you think?"

"You know he'll pay you back for this?"

"Yep, but it will be fine."

We turned our attention back to the conversation going on around us and waited for the last six to show up.

Sam and Emily came in a few minutes later and they took the seat beside me and the one at the end of the table.

I received a new text as I saw Edward's Volvo pull into the parking lot.

**Stop fucking texting me. I don't know who you are or what you are talking about.**

"He's getting mad." I whispered to Jasper and showed him the words.

He just shook his head.

Typing quickly I sent out---**I can't get you out of my head, so I can't quit texting you. I need another night like you gave me last time. **

I watched through the window as the scowl on his face became the dominate expression as he looked as his phone again.

Alice flung the door open and marched through ahead of everybody else. She was seething and I had to bite my cheek to keep from ruining everything right there.

Giving me a wink she asked, her voice loud enough for it to carry, "Emily do you mind letting me sit there? I don't want to be beside Emmett right now."

"Sure. Everything okay?"

"No."

Every one looked back and forth between the two of them, but didn't say anything. Alice came over and slammed her purse on the table while Emmett jerked his chair out and sat down. I glanced up at Rose and Edward and they both were trying not to laugh. Apparently she had told him what was going on.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett texting away furiously.

When he set the phone down I quickly glanced at the one in my lap. Seeing it come through I hit the button to pull it up.

**I give no one good nights but my girl and last time I checked you weren't her. Now please you've already upset her so stop all of this. **

I slid the phone into Alice's lap as I leaned over to Jasper.

Making sure no one could hear I whispered into his ear, "Lean forward a little so he can't see me looking down."

He did what I asked as Alice put the phone back in my lap and squeezed my leg to let me know she read it.

**You should have thought about that then. I'm not going away until we hook up one more time. I want to see that tattoo again.**

As Emmett's phone vibrated on the table he looked up at Alice quickly before pulling it off the table. When he growled Alice huffed out a sigh and crossed her arms.

"Alice what's the matter?" I asked as the waitress came up to get our orders. We told her what we wanted to eat and drink. When I turned my attention back to Alice. She shook her head and I saw the fake tears well up in her eyes. God she was good.

"Nothing."

"You can tell me." I said coaxing her.

She sighed and leaned closer to whisper in my ear. Thank goodness Rose, Edward, and Jasper were talking loud enough to drown out what we were saying which I think they were doing on purpose because everyone else was trying hard to listen.

"This is so much fun."

I let my eyes get big and turned my head slightly to look at Emmett who was staring at us. When I turned back I whispered, "He's getting so mad."

She nodded with a frown and whispered, "I can't wait until he finds out it is you."

"WHAT?" I asked loudly and turned in my chair to give Emmett a death glare.

"I haven't done anything. This girl whoever she is is crazy."

Everyone had fallen silent and was looking back and forth between him and me and Alice.

"Then why are you still texting her?" Alice asked letting a tear slide down her cheek.

"Because she won't leave me alone." He said holding up his phone. "Baby I swear I don't know who she is."

"She knows you have a tattoo though," Edward said looking at Emmett's phone as he held it in his hand.

"I know, but I don't know how." He said.

"Right?" Alice said rolling her eyes and turning her head away.

Emmett started typing on his cell phone again.

When it came through I had to fight a smile.

**You've made my girlfriend cry. I don't know why you feel the need to do this or how you know I have a tattoo, but this isn't funny anymore. I don't know you**, **so you need to back off.**

Once again I leaned toward Alice and whispered, "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll send another text. When he gets it get his phone and recall the number. When I answer act like I'm describing him to you."

She nodded and I slipped the phone in my pocket before sliding the chair back.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked as I grabbed my crutches.

"Bathroom," I muttered. "Alice do you want to come with me?"

She shook her head no.

I made my way carefully to the restroom and locked myself into a stall. Lowering the toilet seat I sat down and pulled the phone out.

I sent off--**Not backing down. Your girlfriend should learn how to please her man.**

I only had to wait a few seconds before the phone showed I had a call coming through.

I hit answer, but didn't say anything until I was sure it was Alice on the other end.

She must have sensed that I was waiting for her because she asked, "Who is this?"

"Do you think I'm going to far?"

"No," She answered. "Who is this?"

"Look at him while you talk to me. Narrow your eyes a little bit every second so he thinks I'm saying stuff."

"Okay, describe him then."

I laughed because I needed to get it out before I messed up out there. "Is he looking freaked out?"

"Yes, that's him."

I could just picture her giving him the evil eye while he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Okay, I'm fixing to come out so just hold the phone to your ear. I'm going to put the phone in my pocket and leave it on until I sit back down."

As I put the phone in my pocket I heard, "I don't care if he did that to you. I don't want you sending him anymore texts; if you do I will find you. Do you understand me?"

I pushed open the bathroom door and went back to the table. As I sat down I pulled the phone out of my pocket and hit end.

"I'm hanging up now. Remember what I said, bitch." Alice said and slammed the phone shut. Sliding it toward Emmett she said, "Your friend says hi."

"Alice, baby I swear…"

She held up her hand, "I don't want to hear it right now Emmett. Maybe later, but not right now."

He sighed and started picking at his food that had arrived while I was gone.

While we ate I kept cutting my eyes over to Emmett. I noticed that the ones who knew what was happening kept doing the same thing also, even Alice. The others were just being quiet. No one wanting to say anything that might set them off.

By the time everyone was almost done eating I felt horrible. Emmett's face was breaking my heart and I was beginning to think that I had gone to far. It was funny in the beginning, but now he just looked so defeated.

Sighing I leaned toward Alice.

"I don't like this anymore. It's quit being fun."

"I know." She whispered back. "I hate seeing him look like that."

"Me too."

"You know he's going to be pissed."

"Yes and I'll take the brunt of it."

She nodded and I pulled the phone out of my lap. Hitting send I put the phone to my ear. Jasper was looking at me. I don't know if he heard what I said to Alice, but I'm sure he could see what we were thinking by our faces.

Emmett's phone rang then. He glanced at it quickly, but didn't move to answer it.

It rang again and Alice said, "Answer it."

"It's her."

"So, just do it."

He sighed and picked it up.

"What?" He asked.

"I love you," I answered.

His eyes snapped to me. When he saw I had the phone to my ear he shut his and stood up. He didn't say a word as he walked outside.

Alice went to stand. I stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"This was my idea and my fault it went this far. I'll go."

She nodded and sat back down.

"Will you be okay?" Jasper asked as I stood up.

"Yeah. It's Emmett." He gave me a small smile. "Explain to the others for me."He nodded and helped me get situated as I stood up.

When I got outside Emmett was leaning against the back of Edward's car.

"I'm sorry." I said as I got closer.

"Why?"

"It was for walking in without knocking and seeing me naked. It was supposed to be funny and for a while it was, but then it wasn't anymore when I saw how upset you were getting."

"Alice was in on it?"

"Yes, but it was my idea. I planned it yesterday at the mall."

"So Rose and Leah knew too."

Yeah, and Jasper, Edward, and Jacob. Jasper is telling everyone else."

"Great." He muttered. "I look like a jackass."

"You do not. If anyone does it's me. Like I said it was my idea and I got carried away with it."

"Yes you did."

"Sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course Bella. You're one of my best friends, but you need to know something."

"What's that?"

"Payback is a bitch."

I smiled and his lips twitched.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

His mouth turned completely up then and he pulled me into his side for a hug. The others came out of the door then and we glanced over. Alice and Jasper were both carrying a to-go box. Everyone else was wearing a smile.

"Everything okay out here?" Jasper asked getting to us.

"Yep." I said.

"We brought your food since neither one of you ate."

"Thanks." I said turning to Alice who was standing in front of Emmett.

"I love you," She said giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Rolling mine I looked up at him.

He stood glaring for a second, but finally said, "I love you too." Taking the tray from her he set it on the trunk and picked Alice up in his arms. As he leaned forward he said, "I'm telling you the same thing I told Bella. Payback is a bitch."She nodded and gave him a kiss.

When he set her back on the ground we all started to say our goodbyes. I gave a hug to Rose and Edward first and then one to Alice.

When I got to Emmett he picked me up like he had Alice and said, "When you least expect it," before giving me a peck on the cheek and a squeeze.

I nodded.

The left soon after. I told everyone else bye before going over to Jasper's car. He helped me into the seat before getting into the driver's side.

We drove back to my house talking about what I said to Alice on the phone when I went to the bathroom. He was laughing openly now about it, but I was starting to worry about what Emmett was going to do to me.

The rest of the day we spent watching movies. Dad joined us a little bit before 5 and we ended up ordering a pizza for dinner and telling him about what I did to Emmett.

As we lay in bed a little while later I asked, "You nervous for tomorrow?"

"A little bit. I have done this before, but it's a subject I'm not as familiar with."

"You'll be fine and I do remember my college classes for the most part, so I'll be able to help hopefully."

"We'll be fine then." He said smiling.

I tried to cover a yawn, but was unsuccessful.

"Let's get some sleep," He whispered.

I nodded already feeling my eyes start to droop. The last thing I remembered was feeling him pull me close and placing a kiss on my forehead. I was hoping I dreamed good things again.

**********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	11. Surprise

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**************

_**Jasper**_

I realized quite a few things after my first day of teaching at Forks High School.

1) I hated English. Didn't realize how much until the moment I actually had to figure out how to get the kids interested in Shakespeare.

2) Bella and I were the only ones that weren't students under the age of 30, hell we were the only ones under the age of 40.

3) Senior boys like to flirt with Bella a lot. And I'm talking a lot. Same as the senior girls with me.

And

4) Out of the six classes I taught with 15 students in each class I liked maybe two of them. The rest just about drove me crazy.

Especially Heidi Mallory and Jane Stanley. I think you might be able to figure out why.

I thought once I got into it that everything would get better. It's been a month and it's still the exact same way.. The only bright side to my days were that Bella was there. She had yet to actually teach a class, but she helped me grade and make lesson plans.

We'd grown closer in the past month, I'd once again told her all I could about my life before we met and she in turn told me about hers even though I already knew it.

Most nights we spent at her house just talking. Sometimes we'd go to dinner with Jacob and Leah or we'd go down to the beach and spend it with all the people from the reservation.

Rose and the others hadn't been able to get back to Forks since that one time, but we knew they were busy.

Especially now that Alice was making them crazy with wedding plans. Emmett proposed the week after they got back and Bella was very happy for them.

I had a mixed reaction. On the outside I was happy, but on the inside it killed me. I know Bella and I had not been together nearly as long as they had, but I wanted that with her. I couldn't stop myself from thinking that maybe we'd never get there, especially if she didn't ever get all her memories back.

It was looking less likely by the day. She hadn't remembered anything since the memory with Bethany and I knew she was starting to lose hope. Hell I was also, but I continued to talk to her about anything she asked praying that it would be the one thing that would jar that part of her brain.

Pulling my thoughts back to the present I continued to flip through the outdated magazine in my hands. Hearing the double doors open a few minutes later I glanced up and saw Bella coming toward me with a huge grin on her beautiful face.

"You done?" I asked standing up and walking over.

"Yep." She answered holding up her arm to show that the cast had been removed. She also held out her leg to show that the cast there had been replaced with an air boot.

"When does that come off?"

"Two weeks."

"Perfect." I said as we started out to the car.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise. You'll have to wait until then."

"Jasper?"

"Nope. Not going to tell you." I said smiling as I unlocked her door.

We drove back to her house in silence. I knew she was trying to figure out what I had going on, but I wasn't going to tell her.

Pulling into the driveway I asked, "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I'm going to take a bath and then after that I don't know. Did you have something in mind?"

"Nothing specific really." I said. After thinking a second I continued. "How about while you're in the bathtub I'll go get us some dinner and movies."

"That works for me. Make sure you get some candy too."

I smiled and opened the door. As we walked up the steps to go into the house we were met by Charlie coming out.

"Hey kids." He said holding the door open for Bella to go through.

"Hey dad."

I nodded my head and walked in behind her. He followed us in, but didn't move away from the door.

"It's good to see you're almost back to normal. Physically anyway."

"Yeah, this comes off in a couple of weeks."

"Perfect." He said and I cracked up.

"I suppose you won't tell me the reason behind that will you?"

"Nope." He said shaking his head. Bella huffed and moved toward the kitchen.

Charlie glanced over at me and I explained, "I said the same thing to her when she told me about it coming off."

"Ahh." He moved to the doorway and asked, "What are you two up to tonight?"

"Dinner and movies. Want to join us?" Bella asked grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"Can't. Mark called in sick. I won't be home until tomorrow afternoon. I was headed out when you pulled up."

"Alright. Be careful."

"Always. You two have a good night." He said walking over to kiss Bella's forehead. After clapping me on the shoulder he went out the door.

Bella came out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs. I followed closely in case she fell. I made sure she had everything she needed and her phone was in reach before I left her in the bathroom. Going down the stairs and out the door I got in my car and headed to Jacob's house.

When I got there I went straight to the garage where I found Jacob and Sam working away. Leah and Emily were sitting on ground against the wall talking.

"Hey Jasper," They both said as I stepped through the door.

I gave them a smile and threw up my hand.

Walking around to the front of the car I said, "Two weeks."

"Good," Jacob said. "I should be done with everything by Wednesday. Then we'll just have to do the paint and it will be ready. She wanted red right?"

"Ruby."

"Any specific reason for the change?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so. If it is she hasn't said anything about it."

"Doesn't really matter. I'm just glad it will be ready when she is." Jacob said.

"Yeah, thanks for working on it so much. It wouldn't be done this soon if you hadn't and I mean that to all of you." I said pointedly to Sam.

"Not a problem. It's for Bella." He said with a shrug.

I knew I'd have to do something nice for all of them and not just the two working tonight, but Jared and the rest of the guys. I hadn't had much free time since I started working again to put toward the car. Plus I spent most of what free time I did have with Bella, but the guys had taken up the slack. If I did happen to get away and come over at least two of them were in here and because of that it would be ready.

"Where's Bells?" Jacob asked finally realizing she wasn't with me.

"Home taking a bath. I'm getting us dinner and movies. You four want to join us?"

"Why not." Jacob said. "If you don't mind?"

"Not at all. I'm sure Bella won't mind either."

"Alright. Sam and I just need to finish up one more thing and then get cleaned up."

"Cool. I'll go get us some pizza and meet you back at Bella's."

They both nodded their heads already back under the hood.

I waved a goodbye to Leah and Emily. As I started out the door I said, "If Bella asks I just called and invited you."

Jacob threw his hand up over the hood letting me know he'd heard.

I made my way back to my car and headed for town. I stopped first and placed an order for three large pizzas. While they were being made I went over to the video store. I looked around for a few minutes not really knowing what to get since we had four extra people coming.

Finally giving up on trying to decided on my own I pulled out my phone and called Bella.

_"Hey."_ She said answering.

"Hey. I don't know what movies to get."

_"Oh, just pick anything."_

"I would, but I called and invited Jacob and Leah over. Sam and Emily were with them and they are coming too."

_"Awesome."_

"Yeah, but I need a movie they'll all like. You know them better than I do."

_"Okay. Let me think a minute."_ She went silent and I could hear her moving around in the water. After a few more seconds she said,_ "Get the three Underworld movies."_

"What are those about?"

_"Vampires and Werewolves."_

"Cool. Do they fight?"

_"Yep."_

"I'll see if they have them then. You doing okay?"

_"God yes. You don't know how good this bath feels."_

"Good." I said and my mind went to her in the bathtub. Naked. Shaking my head a little to clear the image so I didn't embarrass myself in the store I asked, "Any specific candy?"

She rattled off a list and I hoped I would remember everything.

"Okay, I'll be back soon then."

_"See you in a little bit. Bye."_

"Bye."

Flipping the phone closed I slipped it back into my pocket. I quickly found the movies and checked out. Stopping off at the grocery store I loaded up a cart with beer, soda, gummy bears, gummy worms, peanut butter cups, popcorn, twizzlers (red and black), dots, snowcaps, and milk duds.

Making my way back to the pizza place I grabbed the pizzas and headed home. It took a couple of trips to get everything in the house. I had just set the last bag on the kitchen table when I heard a loud thud come from upstairs followed by an even louder "fuck."

Racing up the stairs I didn't even think as I threw the bathroom door open. Bella had a towel wrapped around her and was pulling herself up to sit on the toilet seat.

"Are you okay?" I asked helping her the rest of the way.

"Yeah, just slipped getting out of the tub."

"You have got to be careful."

"I know that. It wasn't like I said okay let's see if I can break something else. I just didn't think to put a towel down."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I landed on my ass. No big deal." She said.

I helped her with her boot making sure once again that she was fine. She just rolled her eyes and I knew to leave her alone before I pissed her off.

Going back downstairs I got everything situated. I'd just put the movies in the living room when Jacob and the others walked in the front door.

The four of them followed me into the kitchen.

As I grabbed a beer for Sam and Jacob I asked, "Leah would you go check on Bella? She fell getting out of the bathtub earlier and I just want to make sure she's alright."

"Sure," She said as she turned around. Emily right behind her.

"I would ask how did she manage to fall, but it is Bella, so there is really no point." Jacob said sitting down at the table.

Sam and I nodded in agreement.

The girls joined us a few minutes later. Sam grabbed the pizza boxes while Jacob and I got the drinks. Carrying everything into the living room we settled down in the living room.

By the time we were putting the third movie in we'd drank all the beer and eaten our way through all the pizza and half the candy. None of us felt like moving.

When the movie was finally over all three girls were out like a light. Leaving Bella on the couch I gathered the others jackets and followed Jacob and Sam out while they carried the girls.

Once they driven off down the street I returned to the house to clean up the mess we'd made. Finished with that I carried Bella upstairs. I placed her in the bed and went into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower I went out to the bedroom stopping in the doorway. After watching her sleep for a few minutes I climbed in behind her. Wrapping my arm around her waist I pulled her back flush with my chest.

I'd just closed my eyes when I heard, "Jasper…"

I could tell from her breathing that she was still asleep so I replied with a quiet, "Hmmm…" I figured she wouldn't say anything else.

"Love you."

Shock radiated through me. I knew she was asleep, but damn if it didn't make me smile like an idiot to hear those words.

Gripping her tighter I buried my nose into her hair and said, "Love you too."

The next two weeks passed quickly. Bella never mentioned what she'd said the night of our movie marathon, so I knew she didn't remember saying it, but it didn't matter. She had said it and that's all that mattered because her brain had come up with it.

She did continue to try to get me to tell her what the surprise was, but I didn't give in.

Her car had been finished on Friday. Which worked out perfect since her air cast came off the Monday right after that.

I was able to get to Jacob's house that Friday with a little help from Leah, Kim, Emily, and a girl's night out in Port Angeles. The car was amazing.

We'd decided since the outside was red we had the seats done in white leather with red stitching. She also had a docking station for her ipod, satellite radio, and airbags. Because that shit with hitting the steering wheel wasn't happening again.

I also made plans that night. I wasn't showing her the car until the next Friday and even though we had school that day it still played into my plans.

The whole week of having her back on two feet again passed slow as hell. She bugged me every day about the surprise even threatening to make me sleep on the couch until I told her.

I told her to suck it up and deal. She'd find out on Friday.

Friday started out just like I had hoped. It was going to be a beautiful day.

I started the morning off by getting up a little earlier than normal. After a quick shower I made sure Bella was still sleeping before leaving the house. Charlie was just coming home from work as I got to my car.

"Today is the day," He said by way of greeting as he got out of the cruiser.

"Yeah, I'm going to get her some flowers and breakfast. Want anything?"

"Breakfast sounds good," He said pulling out his wallet.

"I got it. Be back in a minute."

He nodded and went toward the house.

I stopped by the florist and picked up the forget-me-nots, realizing that it was the first time I'd gotten her flowers since the first week she'd been home.

Once I left the florist I headed to the diner and got the three of us pancakes and bacon. While I waited for it to be ready I called Jacob. He answered after two rings.

_"Hello."_

"Hey. It's Jasper."

_"Everything still a go?"_

"Yeah. We get out of school at 3."

_"Got it. I'm going to wash it today and me and the guys will be in the parking lot by then."_

"Good. Thanks for doing this Jacob."

_"Not a problem. I'll send a text when we get there."_

"Okay."

_"Oh, and if you want I can take your car back to Bella's house afterwards."_

"That would be great."

_"Alright. I'll see you around 3 then."_

"Yep. See you later."

I flipped the phone closed and paid for breakfast. I drove back to Bella's house. As I walked in the front door she was coming down the stairs.

"Hey," She said. "Where did you go?"

"For breakfast and these." I said holding up the bag and handing her the flowers.

"Thank you. What's the occasion?"

"It's the beginning of your surprise."

She got a big smile on her face and turned to go into the kitchen.

Charlie was sitting at the table reading the paper when we walked in.

I pulled out the boxes from the bag and set everything on the table while Bella grabbed us all a cup of coffee.

When we'd sat down with Charlie I casually said, "We're not coming back here after school so if you don't want to wear what you're wearing out you'll need to bring some clothes to change into."

"Where are we going?"

"To dinner. Nothing fancy, but you'll need to dress warm."

"I'll grab another shirt to wear then." She said turning to her food.

"That's it?" I asked causing her to glance up at me. "No twenty questions on what we're doing after dinner or anything like that."

"So dinner isn't my surprise?"

"No. You'll get most of it as soon as school is over."

"Oh okay."

Charlie was grinning which caused me to grin which caused Bella to roll her eyes and start eating.

Once breakfast was over Bella ran upstairs to grab her sweater. When she came back down she went out the door to go to the car.

As I started to follow her Charlie said, "I'll see you at 3."

I threw up a hand as I pulled the door shut behind me.

If I had thought the week had gone by slow it was nothing compared to how fucking slow the school day went.

Finally it was about ten til 3, when my phone vibrated letting me know Jacob and everyone else were there. Once I got it I sent Bella to change her top. She came back through the classroom door just as the bell rang.

"You ready?" I asked as the kids filed out the door.

"Yeah."

"Let's go then." I said. Taking her by the hand I pulled her through the crowd to the main door. Just before we got to it I stopped. "You have to close your eyes."

She promptly did what I asked. Stepping behind her I placed one hand over her eyes to make sure she didn't peak and the other on her shoulder. One of the kids held the door open so I could lead her through.

I helped her down the steps and stopped her about five feet in front of the line of guys.

"No peaking until I say."

She nodded and I stepped over by Charlie.

"Okay. You can look know."

I was smiling as she opened her eyes. Shock and confusion were the first emotions that crossed her face, but when Jacob and the guys moved it was complete and utter joy.

Everyone of us were grinning like big idiots and I even though I was watching her I wasn't prepared when she launched herself at me. I stumbled back as her tiny body wrapped itself around me. If Charlie hadn't reached out to catch us we'd have hit the pavement.

Once I was steady I asked, "You like your surprise?"

She nodded and then did something I will never forget. Taking my face in her hands she kissed me with everything she had.

Pulling back she left her hands on my cheeks and said, "I love you."

I didn't even think about it as I said, "I love you too."

We were both smiling and then it dawned on us at the same time what she said. We were in perfect harmony as our eyes got big and we both muttered, "Holy shit."

*********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	12. Not a chapter

**Sorry this isn't a chapter.**

**Okay guys I need some help. First I need a good song. One that you can slow dance too, plus fits**

**With Bella and Jasper's relationship.**

**If you have any ideas let me know soon through a PM or review.**

**Also I'm having trouble thinking up a good payback for Emmett to do to Alice and Bella.**

**Again any ideas send me a PM or review.**

**I need the song by Sunday.**

**Payback anytime.**

**This will get replaced with the next chapter.  
**


	13. The First Date Again

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now.**

**A/N: Before this chapter starts I just need to say thank you to all those who gave me suggestions on songs. There were so many I had a hard time choosing which ones to use. At the end there is another A/N with the recognition for those in the chapter and a few of the ones that I loved, but didn't use.**

**************

**_Bella_**

"Holy shit." We both said.

I knew why I had said and I had a fairly good idea why he did also.

I'd said it because I had never meant to just blurt it out like that. It was true don't get me wrong, but I had wanted it to just be us and not surrounded by half our students, the faculty, my dad, and our friends.

I don't know when I fell in love with Jasper again. One day I just knew. Ever since the day I remembered the night of the accident and remembered the way I felt that day I no longer denied to myself that I had loved him at one point. I just couldn't remember it any other time, so it was hard to get passed that. Over the last month though everything has changed.

I didn't remember, but it didn't matter. He made me fall in love all over again. I may not can tell you when but I know why.

He was just a good person. Always there if I needed him and giving me his undivided attention. Always putting me first and never asking for anything in return. I know he hated teaching English, I could see it everyday, but he did it; for me. His love for me showed in his eyes every time he looked at me and I knew without a doubt that I wanted to see it every time I looked into them.

He'd wormed himself into my heart and I wanted him there always.

Now on to why he said it. I had a feeling he thought I remembered and as soon as he opened his mouth my suspicions were confirmed.

"Bella? Did it make you remember?" He asked excitement lacing his voice.

Shaking my head with a smile I said, "No, but I do love you. You made me fall all over again."

The smile that lit up his face was one that I won't ever forget. Pressing my lips to his again; his moved with mine and we got lost for a minute.

Hearing a throat clear we pulled apart and I looked to my left finding the smiling face of my dad.

"You might want to continue that later." He said causing me to blush and finally notice that I was still quite literally wrapped around Jasper.

Unlocking my ankles I slid down his body letting my feet come in contact with the ground. He held onto my waist making sure I was steady.

When I was he slipped his arm further around me and pulled me into his side so I was facing my car again and all the other boys I loved. They were all smiling and I couldn't stop the tears that welled up in my eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered.

They all gave me a nod of their heads and headed for their cars. Feeling Jasper move I glanced over and saw him pulling his keys from his pocket. He tossed them to Jacob who gave me another smile before turning toward Jasper's car.

"What…?"

"He's taking my car to your house so we can go."

"Where are we going?"

"Dinner first and then somewhere special."

My dad walked over and gave me a quick hug before he too went to his car and pulled out of the lot**. **

Jasper walked me over to the car and held the driver's side door open. I slid into the seat. He shut the door behind me and as he made his way to the other side I took in all that had changed. The seats were amazing; the red stitching matched the red of the car perfectly. Running my hands over the steering wheel I noticed I had an airbag.

I knew why it was there and I broke down. I felt Jasper's fingers slide under my chin and turn my head toward him.

Bringing my eyes up he brushed a thumb across my cheek.

"I love you Bella." He whispered.

"I love you too."

He kissed me softly before resting his forehead against mine. "God I love you. You have no idea how many times I've almost said it before you were ready to hear it again."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just know that since you've opened that door I'll be saying it a lot now."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

I smiled and kissed him again. "You ready to go?" He asked pulling back.

I nodded and leaned up. Turning the keys in the ignition I grinned as my car roared to life.

Putting it in gear I started out of the lot. "Are we going to the diner?"

"No, Port Angeles. A place called Joy's Wine Bistro."

"Okay."

We'd been on the road for about 15 minutes when Jasper suddenly reached over and grabbed my hand. His grip was almost painful.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I hate coming this way."

I was confused by his comment at first, but then understood as we passed the spot where I'd had the wreck. Giving his hand a squeeze I said, "I'm okay."

"I know, but that night changed everything."

"We will get back there."

"Promise?" He asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes."

When we finally arrived at the restaurant and were seated Jasper kept looking around.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I looked over the menu.

"Trying to see if that waitress you almost killed last time is still here."

"We've been here before?"

"Yeah. It was our first 'official' date."

"Oh."

The waitress wasn't there and while we ate Jasper told me the story of what happened. I had to laugh.

The pasta I had was really good as was the piece of steak I stole off his plate.

Once we'd finished eating and were leaving Jasper checked his watch.

"We have just enough time." He muttered.

"Time for what?"

"You'll see. Do you mind if I drive back?"

I shook my head and handed the keys over. Driving back to Forks we listened to my new satellite radio.

As we passed over into the town limits Jasper made me close my eyes. I don't know why because I had a feeling on where we were going when I felt the car turn sooner than we should have, but I played along.

We turned again and I knew I was right.

"Keep your eyes closed." He said as the car came to a stop.

I smiled and nodded my head.

I heard his door open and then a few minutes later the trunk close. My door was opened and I felt Jasper's hand in mine. Pulling me out he shut the door and led me a few feet away.

"Bend your knees," He whispered by my ear. I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through me.

I did what he asked and clutched his hand until I felt the blanket and ground beneath me. A few seconds later I was being pulled back onto my butt and leaned against his chest. His arms coming around my waist.

"Okay. You can open now."

I opened my eyes to see the sun fixing to dip below the horizon.

"Jasper," I whispered.

He didn't say a word, just nuzzled his nose into my neck before propping his chin on my shoulder.

We sat in silence and watched the sunset. It was gorgeous with the clouds and the pinks and oranges. The blue of the ocean reflecting everything. I sighed with content as it finally disappeared.

"Thank you." I said.

"Thank you for being here with me." He whispered back. "But it's not over yet."

He stood quickly and I almost fell backwards. Turning my head I was glad there was still enough light to see him walk around to the driver's side and lean through the door.

As he started back over to me I heard the beginnings of a song start causing me to smile.

When he stood beside me once again he said, "Dance with me darlin'."

I nodded and took his hand letting him pull me to my feet.

"Just listen to the words," He whispered in my ear.

Closing my eyes I wrapped my arms around his neck. Leaning my head against his chest I did what he asked…

_Well I know there's a reason _

_ We were meant to be together That's why ... _

_We can roll with the punches We can stroll hand in hand And when I say it's forever You understand ... _

_That you're always in my heart, _

_You're always on my mind _

_But when it all becomes too much, _

_You're never far behind _

_And there's no one that comes close to you _

_Could ever take your place_

_ Cause only you can love me this way _

_I could have turned a different corner _

_I could have gone another place _

_Then I'd of never had this feeling_

_ That I feel today, yeah.. _

_And you're always in my heart,_

_ Always on my mind _

_When it all becomes too much,_

_ You're never far behind_

_ And there's no one that comes close to you_

_ Could ever take your place _

_Cause only you can love me this way _

_Ooooh... _

_And you're always in my heart,_

_ You're always on my mind_

_ And when it all becomes too much,_

_ you're never far behind_

_ And there's no one that comes close to you _

_Could ever take your place _

_Cause only you can love me this way _

_Ooooh..._

_ Only you can love me this way._

By the time the song was over I had tears rolling down my face. Raising my eyes to his he gave me a heart stopping smile.

"Only you baby." He whispered as he brought his lips to mine.

When we needed air I once again placed my ear against his chest. As I listened to his heartbeat we danced to a few more songs.

As **_When the Wind Blows_** by **All-American Rejects** ended I pushed away from Jasper and said, "Lay down."

He cocked his head to the side. "Bella?"

"Do it. I'll be right back."

Turning I walked over to my car. Leaning through the driver's side window I flipped the headlights on. Pulling my head out I saw him propped up on his elbows, his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. God he was beautiful.

Smiling slightly I leaned back in and grabbed the ipod. Scrolling through a couple songs I found the one I wanted and hit play. Walking back over to him I knelt down.

As the words started we looked into each others eyes.

_When you light those candles _

_Up there on that mantle, _

_setting the mood _

_Well, I just lie there staring _

_Silently preparing to love on you _

_Well, I can feel the heat from across the room_

_ Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do _

He came out of his relaxed pose and reached for me. Sliding me up his body and capturing his lips with mine.

_I melt every time you look at me that way_

_ It never fails, anytime, any place _

_This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt _

_I melt _

Our tongues danced together as his hands slid down my arms and caught the hem of my sweater. Sliding it up and pulling it off. My fingers worked the buttons on his shirt. When they were open I let my hands trail up his chest, over his shoulders, and down his arms bringing the shirt with them.

_Don't know how you do it_

_ I love the way I lose it, _

_every time_

_ What's even better_

_ Is knowing that forever you're all mine_

_ The closer you get,_

_ the more my body aches _

_One little stare from you is all it takes _

He rolled us over propping on his elbows to keep his weight off of me.

"Are you sure?" He asked brushing my hair off my face.

I nodded and pulled him down on me. His lips moving down my neck as one hand snaked between us to pop the button on my jeans. Moving back he slid them and my panties down my legs before covering my body with his again.

_I melt every time you look at me that way_

_It never fails, anytime, any place_

_This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt._

_I melt_

Our kissing intensified as I fumbled with his pants. He took over and I quickly removed my bra so there was no barrier between us. I felt him roll a condom on before he joined our bodies together. We both moaned at the sensation. This was right, we were right, and I was where I was supposed to be.

His pace was slow, but that was how it should be.

_I melt every time you look at me that way_

_It never fails, anytime, any place_

_This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt_

_I melt_

With each second that passed our breaths grew more pronounced. They mixed together as our lips stayed centimeters apart barely brushing against each other as our bodies moved. Our eyes locked on each other.

_Every time you look at me that way I melt,_

_ I melt_

As the tidal wave of pleasure crashed into us our whispered words of love were the only sounds we heard.

When our breathing had returned to normal Jasper grabbed another blanket out of the trunk of the car and spread it over the top of us. One of his arms was behind his head while the other held me to his side; one of my hands rested lightly on his chest.

We lay there for about an hour. We didn't speak. We didn't need to.

After awhile the cold finally made its way through the blanket causing me to shiver.

"Let's go home." He whispered kissing my forehead.

I nodded and pulled myself up to a sitting position. I felt one of his hands run down my back. Closing my eyes I breathed in deeply.

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you too." He whispered sitting up beside me.

We stood and quickly got dressed. As we slid back into the car my hand automatically found his. He gave me a smile and a squeeze before starting the car and turning us around.

We made it back to my house and upstairs quickly. My dad was already in the bed.

Before we went to sleep we made love again. It was just as special as the first time tonight.

Snuggling next to him I couldn't help but think how lucky I was. It didn't matter if I never remembered; Jasper and I would make new memories together and we had started tonight.

As I fell into sleep a movie started in my head. Hours later when it ended I woke up with a gasp.

*************

**Thank you to Mrs. Cullen-Desilve-Hale for giving me_ Only You Can Love Me This Way_-Keith Urban. **

**Thank you to 71star and Arabian Beauty for _When the Wind Blows_-All-American Rejects**

**Thank you to Juliebaby1983 for _I Melt_-Rascal Flatts.**

**Ones I didn't use, but thought about. **

**Stefy-luvs Taylor: Mariah Carey- I found this song _Whenever You Call_-thank you for suggesting her.**

**Jasper's Future Wife:_ Pretty Baby/Vanessa Carlton:_ This is a really beautiful song. **

**Karebears1981: _Whatever It Is/Zac Brown Band_-Love, love, love this song. I have to go buy it now.**

**Samic:_ It's Your Love and She's my Kind of Rain/Tim McGraw; Oh Love/Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood_--All good songs.**

**Hoolyhaha: _The Ghost in You-Counting Crows; True/Ryan Cabrerra; Melt With You/Bowling for Soup_-Thank you**

**Dark&Angsty:_ I Remember You/Skid Row_--Like I said yesterday 80's music rocks.**

**Jaspers Bella: _Let me Love You/Third Day_--If you haven't heard this one you need too.__**_**Far Away/****Nickel****back.**_

**Jazmine8448:_ We Danced/Brad Paisley; Dreaming Love/Kate and Kacey_--another one you need to listen too. _It's Your Love/Tim McGraw_**

**Shirley007: _Please Remember Me_**

**Blissful Desire: _Longtime Coming/Oliver James_--Love this one too.**

**Lildv274: _Guardian Angel/Red JumpSuit Apparatus-_-One of my favorites, but I picture Edward/Bella when I hear it. _Bless the Broken Road/Rascal Flatts_**

**Sunhippie105: _Halo/Beyonce; Blackbird and Here comes the Sun/The Beatles_--Still not a fan sorry :)**

**Tutor-girl-107:_ Best Days/Matt White_--again you need to listen to this one._ Best of me/Sum 41. _**

**Tutor-girl-107 also suggested_ It Is You/Dana Glover_--this one will be in the next chapter. **

**If I didn't mention you above and you sent in a suggestion again I thank you for taking the time. **

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	14. I Remember Everything

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**************

**_Jasper_**

Rolling over I went to pull Bella back to my side, but instead I found an empty bed. Opening my eyes I raised up on an elbow letting my eyes sweep the room. When I didn't find her I checked the clock. It was 3:00 in the morning.

Sliding out of the bed I grabbed my jeans off the floor. Pulling them on I went over to the closed bathroom door and knocked softly. "Bella?"

When I got no answer I opened the door to a darkened room.

Going into the hallway I looked toward Charlie's door still finding it closed. Making my way slowly downstairs I saw immediately that the living room was empty as well.

Glancing quickly into the kitchen I started to panic. _Where was she? _

I started toward the front door when a movement through the window in the back door caught my eye. Turning fully I saw Bella settling down in one of the patio chairs. Letting out a breath I walked through the kitchen and pulled the door open.

I saw she had her ear buds in and was scrolling through the music on her ipod. Not wanting to scare her I placed my hand lightly on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, but looked up at me with a smile.

"What are you doing?" I asked wondering why she'd decided to sit out here in the cold.

She didn't give me a worded answer just pulled her ear buds out and handed them to me. When I raised an eyebrow in question she said, "Just listen."

Pulling another chair over I sat in front of her and put them in my ears. She fiddled around with her ipod for a minute before the opening sounds of a song started. I listened to the words in awe…

_There is something that I see_

_In the way you look at me_

_There's a smile,_

_ there's a truthIn your eyes_

_What an unexpected way_

_On this unexpected day_

_Could it be this is where I belong_

_It is you I have loved all along_

_There's no more mystery,_

_ it is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_And it is you I have loved all along_

_There were times I ran to hide_

_Afraid to show the other side_

_Alone in the night without you_

_But now I know just who you are_

_And I know you hold my heart_

_Finally this is where I belong_

_And it is you I have loved all along_

_There's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_It is you I have loved all along_

_Over and over I'm filled with emotion_

_Your love, it rushes through my veins_

_And I am filled with the sweetest devotion_

_As I look into your perfect face_

_No more mystery, it is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_And it is you I have loved_

_It is you I have loved_

_It is you I have loved all along_

When the song was over I started to open my mouth, but she put her fingers over my lips stopping me from saying anything.

"Do you know when I started to fall in love with you?"

I shook my head no.

"I thought for awhile that it was that night we went to Stone Mountain. The night we made love for the first time, but now I know differently."

I gulped audibly. Her words had not escaped my notice in the slightest. She'd remembered something else.

"When?" I asked.

"I think it was the night when you came rushing into the room while I sat on that hospital bed after James got to me the last time. When I looked into your stormy blue eyes I saw the anger you had on my behalf and it made me see who you really were. No matter what our past was, in that moment it had disappeared and you cared about me."

Sliding forward in my seat I took the ipod out of her hands and set it on the table beside us. Pulling her into my lap straddling me. I wrapped my arms around her and just breathed her in. Her forehead came to rest on my shoulder

"What else do you remember?" I asked in a whisper.

"Everything."

Moving my head back I stared into her chocolate eyes. She smiled and nodded. "I remember every feeling, every word, and every time we were together, the good and the bad."

"God baby it's so good to hear those words come out of your mouth."

Tears well up in her eyes and spilled over. "I've missed hearing you call me that."

"I've miss saying it." I said wiping the tears away with my thumbs. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too baby. More than I can ever say."

She leaned forward pressing her lips to mine our tongues meeting in a shower of sparks. This kiss was so much better than any other one we'd ever shared. It held everything. All the love from before the wreck and all the love since she fell again.

Tangling my hands in her hair I pulled her closer. It wasn't enough.

"Make love to me Jasper," She whispered against my lips.

I started to stand, but stopped when she shook her head. "Right here."

"But I don't have anything."

Pulling her hands from around my neck she reached into the pocket of her robe. I smiled and cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't think it would be long before you found me." She said with a smile.

Chuckling quietly I moved my hands to untie her robe finding her body completely bare for me. Running my hands up her sides, around the curves of her breast, up and over her collarbones, and up her neck to finally settle on her cheeks. I brought her face closer. Letting my tongue graze her lower lip I sucked in into my mouth nibbling slightly.

Moving one hand from her face I pushed her robe off her shoulders smiling when I felt the goosebumps form in the wake of where my fingers had just been.

Once I had it removed I felt her raise up slightly and bring her hands to the button of my pants. It didn't take long to get them off. Rolling the condom on I captured her lips with mine as she sank down onto me.

Closing my eyes I just let the feeling of being buried inside her warmth wash over me.

Quiet moans escaped our lips as we moved together. Her body rocking against mine. This time was like our kiss earlier. It was better than ever.

With every tremble of her skin and every tightening of her muscles I knew without a doubt that I would always love her. She was my heart, my soul, and my life. I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her and now that I had all of her back I was never letting go.

We climbed higher and higher until the crescendo of pleasure left us breathless and clinging to each other. By the time our breathing had returned to normal Bella was shivering from the cold. Grabbing her robe I slid it back on and helped her stand up. Once I had my clothes back on I swept her up in my arms and took her to bed.

Taking her robe off I once again got undressed too and we slid into the bed. Wrapping my arms around her I pulled her into my chest. Placing light kisses across her forehead I said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

We both fell asleep quickly. Since yesterday afternoon our emotions had been on a roller coaster ride. I was mentally exhausted and I could only imagine how she was feeling.

I woke up again around 7. Bella's body was still pressed tightly to mine. Even from the little sleep I'd had the night before I knew there was no chance of me going back to sleep. After a quick kiss to her head I slid out of the bed. Making sure she was covered up I grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathroom.

Once my shower was done I got dressed. Finding Bella still asleep when I returned to the bedroom I headed downstairs.

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table drinking his coffee and reading the paper. I grabbed me a cup and sat down across from him. He didn't say a word, but stood up and moved to the counter leaning his back against it.

"So she remembers everything?" He asked causing me to look up at him quickly.

"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked bringing my cup to my lips.

"My open window is above the back porch." He said nonchalantly which effectively caused me to spit the coffee that was in my mouth across the table.

I brought my eyes to his slowly praying I wouldn't be looking down the barrel of his gun. Instead I found him smirking at me. I gulped because this was Charlie and that look told me shit about what was to come.

"Next time keep it in the bedroom. Some of the things I heard I didn't want to hear. Got it?"

I nodded.

And just like that the conversation was done and he flipped back to Bella remembering.

"I'm glad she knows what you two had now."

"Me too. Now we can move on and live our life without worry."

He smiled and came back to sit at the table. "You're a good guy Jasper. I'm glad Bella found you."

"Thanks Charlie. I'm lucky that after all the shit I did to her in the beginning she gave me a chance."

"Yeah, but from what I know she gave as good as she got, so you aren't the only lucky one who was offered a chance."

"I want to marry her." I said.

"Figured as much and I know I don't need to spout bullshit out about making sure you treat her right because I know you will. You have my blessing wholeheartedly. Hell I think that first weekend I met you if you had asked me for her hand then I'd have given it. You make her happy and that's all a father wants for his little girl."

I smiled and finished my coffee.

"When do you plan on proposing?"

As soon as he asked a plan formed in my mind. "April."

He cocked his head and I explained what I wanted to do.

He nodded when I was done. "Good idea and she'll love it."

"Can you keep her busy today while I go ahead and get everything ready?"

"I can do that. I had just planned to stay around the house today anyway. Maybe I'll drive us to Port Angeles for lunch and a movie."

"Sounds good. I know she'd like to spend some time with you. Hopefully she won't be too mad that I'm going to leave her alone though."

"She'll be fine. Just tell her you're leaving."

"I'm not stupid."

He laughed a deep laugh as I stood from the table.

Once I'd rinsed my cup I headed back upstairs. Grabbing by wallet, phone, and keys off her desk I put them in my pocket and then slid on my boots. Walking over to the bed I sat down beside her on the bed and ran my hands up her back.

Her head was turned toward me and I saw the smile that pulled the corners of her mouth up as her eyelids fluttered open.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning." She said then raised her head when she saw I was dressed. "Where are you going?"

"Out. Your dad wants to spend the day with you so I figured I'd go hang out with Jacob and see if he and the guys want to do something."

"Oh. Are you sure? I can tell dad no."

"It's okay. You have a good time today and we'll spend all day tomorrow together. Doing anything you want."

"Anything?" She asked with a smirk.

"Definitely."

"Alright. Call me later though."

"I will. Love you.""I love you too."

After a long kiss I stood up and started for the door.

"Oh, did you tell him?"

"No, he kind of heard us last night on the back porch. And when I say heard us I mean everything."

"FUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK." She cried burying her head underneath the pillow.

I laughed and said, "Have fun today."She gave me a one finger salute. I continued laughing as I went down the stairs and out the door.

I made it to Jacob's a few minutes later. After I told him all about Bella remembering I told him my plan on how I wanted to propose. He thought it was a great idea and we started making phone calls. I was insanely glad I had money and could make what I wanted to happen, happen. I also used his laptop to get everything else in line and ready for that day. By the time noon rolled around we had finished our tasks and I couldn't wait for April.

We decided to meet the rest of the guys for lunch at the diner. Over burgers and fries we talked about Bella and the rest of their girlfriends. We also decided to have a bonfire that night.

I called Bella on the way back to Jacob's house. She was having fun. Charlie had given her more of a hard time than he had me, but I could hear the happiness in her voice so I knew she wasn't too embarrassed. I also told her about going to the beach that night and she said she'd have Charlie bring her straight to Jacob's when they got back.

They finally got there around 5 and we headed to the beach to get everything ready for the night. Jacob even brought a grill so we could have hamburgers and hotdogs.

Once everyone had gotten there, which funnily enough didn't include Lauren or Jessica; we fired up the grill and started cooking. I was standing with Jacob when I felt arms come around my waist.

"Hey baby," I said taking one of my arms and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Hey. I need to borrow your car."

"Why?"

"I want marshmallows."

"Okay." I said pulling out my keys.

"I'll be back in a minute."

"Be careful. Love you."

"Love you too," She said then yelled. "LEAH!"

Jacob and I watched them walk to the car and pull away before turning back to finish up cooking.

"I'm glad she remembers." Jacob said absently.

"Me too."

Two hours later the food had been demolished and we were all sitting around the bonfire. Bella was leaning back against my chest; my legs bent at the knee on both sides of her body.

While she held a marshmallow over the fire I asked, "Did you get a chance to call Alice or Rose today?"

"Oh yeah. I talked to them on the way to Port Angeles. I also decided what I want to do tomorrow."

"Which is?"

"Go see them. We can leave early and drive up and spend the day before coming home tomorrow night."

"Sounds good. It has been over a month since we've seen them."

She nodded and pulled her marshmallow toward us. About halfway it fell off her stick and landed in the sand.

"Son of a bitch," She muttered. "That one was perfect."

"Come on Bella. You'd torched the damn thing. I don't see how you can eat them when they're all charred like that." Jacob said

"Well I don't see what the whole point of putting one on the stick at all if you aren't going to even put it in the fire." She shot back.

"Hey. I put it in the fire. You just need to get it warm, not light it up like a vampire in the sunlight."

By this time I had my face buried in her neck laughing my ass off. I felt her move forward slightly, but didn't raise my head until I heard Jacob say, "You are so fucking dead."

Glancing up I cracked up even more seeing what used to be Bella's dirty marshmallow splattered all over the middle of Jacob's chest.

He shot up off the ground and dived for both of us. I know I probably should have protected my girl what with the brain injury she just recovered from this morning, but Jacob is a huge mother fucker and I knew he wouldn't hurt her. Me on the other hand, I may not mind Bella being on top of me, but Jacob was a totally different story. Quickly sliding backwards I rolled out of the way just in time. Jacob tackled Bella to her back and as I watched I was right. He made sure to cradle her and not put as much force behind it as he would have with someone else. He then proceeded to start shoving marshmallows in her mouth until she was laughing so hard I thought she was going to choke.

"Okay Jake that's enough," Sam said smiling.

Jacob pulled back and helped Bella sit up. She started spitting out the marshmallows and I counted five before her mouth was empty.

"Jasper's a lucky guy," Jared said earning a smack to the back of the head from Leah and Kim. I snorted along with every other guy there.

Mine probably wasn't the best thing I could have done since it brought Bella's attention to me and the fact that there were now three people in between us.

"What the fuck Jasper?"

"Sorry, I just didn't feel like dying when Jacob landed on me."

"So you leave me to him."

"Did you get hurt?" I asked digging the hole deeper.

"No."

"I would have."

"Humph."

"What?" I asked wondering where her mind was.

"Nothing." She said while moving her stick into the fire again. "Just wondering why someone who just started getting sex again last night would want to cut himself off so soon."

She was so matter-of-fact about it that I had to just shake my head. Everyone else was laughing at the two of us. Moving over to her side I wrapped my arms around her waist and propped my chin on her shoulder. She wouldn't turn her head, but I could see her eyes dart over to me every few seconds.

"I'm sorry baby. Forgive me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you."

I watched the eye roll before lightly kissing her ear. "Please?"

"Fine," She huffed, "But I'm only doing it because if I cut you off I cut me off and it's been way to fucking long."

Laughing I once again took up my position behind her and whispered, "I plan on making up for lost time."

I smiled into her neck when I felt the shiver that ran through her body.

An hour later we'd gone through the three bags of marshmallows, she'd gotten at the store, without any further incident and were banking the fire so everyone could head home.

When we got back to her house we found a note from Charlie letting us know he'd had to go into work and wouldn't be back until the next evening.

That night I made up for a weeks worth of lost time in the hallway right inside the front door, in the shower, and in her bed.

*************

**A/N: Getting her memory back I figured I could do the whole clichéd thing and have her hit her head again, but I like my way better. If you don't then oh well. **

**A/N: The song in the chapter is **_**It Is You **_**by Dana Glover. It was suggested by Tutor-girl-107. Thank you. **

**A/N: Next up is their trip to Seattle, plus Emmett's payback on Bella only. Alice will be later.**

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	15. Seattle

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now.**

**************

**_Bella_**

We left early to head to Seattle and had been on the road for about two hours. The ride had been pretty quiet so far, both of us seemed to be lost in our own thoughts.

Yesterday had been a great day. It was such a good feeling to remember and know that I was finally back to normal.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper asked squeezing my hand.

Glancing over at him I said, "Anything and everything. Now that I can remember I don't ever want to forget again. I hate that I was so mean to you in the beginning."

"Baby it's understandable and it didn't scare me off so no worries."

Raising our hands up he kissed my hand. I gave him a smile before he turned his eyes back to the road.

"So what's the plan?" He asked out of the blue about half an hour later.

"With what? Today?"

"Yeah and with your job. We didn't get a chance to talk about it yesterday, but you can go back to teaching fully now."

"But it's your job now."

"It was never mine Bella. I was just keeping it warm for you."

"But I like being there with you."

"Then I guess I'll stay, but you're teaching more than me."

"I think I can do that. I did come up with a project for them to do. I also thought it would help you get both them and you interested."

"What is it?"

"Well you know how our big areas are Shakespeare and then the Gods and Goddesses?"

"Yeah."

"I thought they could either choose between making a mask to depict a god or a goddess or they could do a CD cover. They would pick plays and find modern day songs to go with them. Like Love Potion 9 for Romeo and Juliet."

"That's a great idea baby. I like it. We'll start it tomorrow and have it due the Monday before Spring Break. That last week we'll have them present them to the class. That will give them six weeks to be able to research songs and stuff like that."

"Good." I said smiling.

"Speaking of Spring Break we're going on a trip that week."

"Okay. Where?"

"Can't tell you, but you will have fun."

"I have no doubt."

He gave me his heart stopping smile and said, "What are we doing today?"

"Well we're going to Emmett and Alice's place. The girls and I are going shopping for a little bit then meet up with you and the guys for lunch around 2. After that I don't think we planned anything except to hang out before we come home."

"Can we ride my motorcycle today sometime?" He asked.

"Of course. Where is it anyway?"

"Emmett keeps it in the garage at their place. He makes sure it's running and things like that. I think Edward takes it out every now and then, but I haven't ridden it in forever."

"I'm sorry."

"It is not your fault."

I raised a shoulder because no matter what he said it was. He had changed his whole life to deal with me, quitting his job and moving.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I don't think I've ever said that to you. Thank you for staying, for uprooting your life to be with me and help me. You didn't have to do that, but you did."

"I did it because I love you. There was no question on if it was right or not. I did it for us."

I quickly wiped a tear away and gave him another smile. We fell into small talk for the last leg of the drive. Around 10 we pulled into the parking lot of Emmett and Alice's building. All four of them were waiting on the sidewalk for us and we barely made it out of the car before they were passing us around in hugs.

Emmett, Edward, and Rose kept going on and on about how great my car looked until Alice took a hold of mine and Rose's arms; pulling us toward her car. Laughing I shook her off and went to give Jasper a kiss.

"See you later and have fun." He said grinning at Alice who was behind me tapping her foot.

"I will, you three have fun too."

He nodded gave me another quick kiss and I couldn't hold Alice off any more.

Over the next few hours we shopped, laughed, and talked. Alice went on and on about the wedding plans, not that I had forgotten from the many phone calls we'd already had. It was good to be back with them and know what they were talking about if they mentioned something that happened over the summer.

Around 1:45 we decided to head to the restaurant. When we pulled into the parking lot the guys weren't there yet so we made our way in to get a table.

*************

_**Jasper**_

"You owe me so fucking big for what I'm about to do." I said as I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"I know, but she deserves it. I told her I'd pay her back." Emmett said. I noticed Edward staying his ass out of what Emmett had planned.

Flipping my phone open I scrolled down to Bella's number and hit send…

"_Hey baby," _She answered laughing. _"Are you guys on the way?"_

"Um..no." I muttered.

"_Why? Is everything okay?" _I could hear the conversation that was going on in the background stop.

"We are okay, but I need to ask you something."

"_Jasper what's going on?"_

"Did you happen to come by and get your car today?"

"_No."_

"I can't find it."

"_What you mean you can't find it? It a big ass red car. It's not that hard to fucking miss." _I winced. I was so going to hell for this.

"We came out to come meet you guys and it wasn't where I had parked it."

"_Are you fucking kidding me?" _She hissed. _"Where are the keys?"_

"Well see I might have kind of let Emmett drive it and he left them in the car when we got back."

"_Why...you know what never mind. We'll be there in a few minutes."_

"Okay. I lo…"

She hung up before I could get anything else out. Closing my eyes I just shook my head. When I opened them back up I reached over and punched Emmett in the arm.

"Fuck dude."

"She is so pissed. She's going to kill you when she finds out it's just a joke and she's going to kill me for going along with."

"I don't know why you did in the first place." Edward said laughing.

"Because I'm a fucking idiot." I said as I stood to go outside.

We'd moved her car just down around the building, but I checked my pocket just to make sure I hadn't really forgotten the keys.

We didn't have to wait on the sidewalk for long before Alice came screeching into the lot. I've seen Bella mad and I've seen her upset and sad, but I was not prepared for the look on her face. It was calm and collected. She knew.

She walked right up to me and I felt her hand trail down in between us. Pulling back slightly I rested my forehead against hers and her hand kept going to brush against my pocket. Which was holding the supposedly lost keys.

She smirked, gave me a wink, and whispered, "You'll get yours later."

I gulped. What the hell else could I do?

*************

_**Bella**_

I was fuming. I didn't care that Jasper had let Emmett drive my car, but the fact that out of those three guys not one had the sense to make sure my fucking keys weren't still in the ignition.

"I can't believe my car is gone." I said staring out the window.

Before either Alice or Rose could say anything Rose's phone alerted us that she had a text coming in.

She cracked up as she read it and then handed it back to me. It was from Edward.

**It's Emmett's payback for Bella. Jasper didn't want to go along with it, but did anyway. Make sure she gives it to both of them.**

"Those bastards." I said flinging her phone into her lap.

"What are you going to do?" Alice asked smiling, like I wasn't about to kill her fucking boyfriend.

I told them what I had planned which made Alice smile bigger and Rose to crack up again.

When we pulled into the parking lot all three boys were standing on the sidewalk. Getting out I walked over to Jasper and informed him that he would be in trouble later.

Turning toward Emmett he said, "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to leave your keys in it."

I had to hand it to him he looked like he really was sorry.

"I know, but I just got it back." I said bowing my head. I felt Jasper's hands running up and down my arms.

"We should call the police." Alice piped up.

"Would you do that for me?" I asked. "Granted it probably won't help. More than likely it's on the way to a chop shop by now."

I let my lip tremble for a second before I turned quickly toward Jasper; burying my face in his chest and sniffling. His face was in my hair and I could feel his body shake while he tried to contain his laughter.

"Stop," I whispered.

"You should have seen his face," He whispered back.

I sniffled again and felt a hand come down on my shoulder.

"God Bells I'm really sorry."

Turning quickly I latched onto the front of Emmett's shirt and probably over exaggerating my fake crying. I wondered briefly how long he would let this go on before he gave in, but his next words let me know that it would be awhile.

"Oh Bella it will be okay. Alice will call the police and we will find it."

Rolling my eyes I knew I had to finish this up. I wanted to know where my car was really. Letting my hands trail down to his hips I kept my head pressed to his chest.

Before he could say anything else I moved my hand lower and clenched my fist. He squealed like a little girl and dropped to his knees.

I had to bend over a little, but I kept my forehead against his; putting on the most sugar coated voice I could I asked, "Where the fuck is my car?"

"A…around…the…build…building." He stuttered out.

"Thank you." I said letting go and stepping back. Holding my hand out as I passed by Jasper he handed the keys over.

The girls followed behind me as I made my way down the sidewalk. Glancing back over my shoulder once I saw Jasper and Edward following, but Emmett had disappeared. Raising an eyebrow at Alice she looked too and shrugged her shoulders. We walked around the corner of the building and I saw my baby.

I was almost to it when a door flew open about six feet from me and out barreled Emmett. He looked at me and I squeaked. Shit I was in trouble. Backing up I held my hands out in surrender. He started walking forward slowly like I was his prey; I contemplated how far I would get if I started running knowing it wouldn't be much I resigned myself to whatever he was about to do.

Stopping in my tracks I waited for him to get to me.

"How did you figure it out?" He asked.

"Edward."

"Just throw me under the bus." Edward said.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"You could have hurt me really bad you know."

"Oh please I didn't even squeeze that hard. I think you're just mad you sounded like a girl when you went down."

"Really?"

"Um…hmm."

Before I could register what was happening I was flung over his shoulder and a sharp sting flared up across my ass. "Ow."

"Now who sounds like a girl."

"I am a girl dumb ass now put me down."

"Nope."

"Emmett. Come on please."

"No, I'm taking you to your car since you're so worried about it."

Rolling my eyes I crossed my arms and glared. It would have been much more impressive it I hadn't of been staring at Emmett's ass, but what can you do.

He finally set me down and I went over my car to make sure there were no scratches. Once I was done we went inside and settled down with pizza since we never got to eat and a movie. Once it was over Jasper and I went out on his motorcycle for about an hour before heading back to Forks.

When we returned to Alice's house. Everybody came out to tell us goodbye. As we gave hugs around I ended up with Emmett as the last one.

"I love you Bells."

"I love you too Em. We're even now, right?"

"Yep, now I just need to figure out what to do to Alice."

"She will cut them off."

"I know, but it should still be fun."

"Your funeral."

"You know it." He said grinning.

Shaking my head with a smile I got in the front seat. Waving to them standing on the sidewalk Jasper turned my car toward home.

On the drive home I thought about how I was going to get Jasper back for his part with Emmett.

That night I put him on the couch and planned on making him sleep there for a week. I lasted two hours before I was going to get him.

I did get my payback though. With the projects for school I made sure that all the girls that flirted shamelessly with Jasper went to him for advice. He hated it, but I figured Lauren and Jessica's sisters could punish him more than I ever could.

The next six weeks passed quickly. The kids worked hard on their projects and we found they really enjoyed it. They would have questions everyday and it helped pass the time.

The last Friday of school we finished up the presentations. Jasper had a lot of fun that week going over the different songs and looking up the ones he didn't know on itunes.

I spent most of Friday night packing for our trip. Jasper wouldn't give me any ideas so I had to pack a little of everything. When we fell asleep that night I was really excited. I didn't matter where we were going; since we were together it was going to be fun.

*********

**A/N: The project was one I actually had to do. I did an Aphrodite mask. Heart shaped with red glitter. **

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	16. Our Trip

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now.**

**A/N: Okay before you read I know I told some reviewers from the last chapter that the Proposal was going to be in this one. Well I was wrong because this ended up being a long as fuck chapter by itself and if I had added the proposal in it would have been freaking 10,000 words so I decided it needed it's own Chapter. However I did throw in a couple of lemons to placate you. Up next will be the Proposal along with another lemon. I hope you enjoy this one though.**

**Now after that long ass little A/N up there go below and enjoy. ;)**

**************

**_Bella_**

We left for the airport around 4 since we had to drive to Seattle and our flight was at 10. Jasper had yet to tell me where we were going, even with me bugging him the entire way.

When we pulled into the long term lot I asked, "Can you please tell me now where we are going?"

"You'll see in a minute. I won't be able to hide it from you once I get the tickets. Just be a little more patient."

"Fine," I huffed as I helped grab the bags out of the trunk.

Chuckling he took my hand and led me through the parking lot. When we got inside and made it to the check-in counter I listened closely.

After we'd handed over our license I finally heard the city name. A big smile broke out over my face and tears welled up in my eyes.

"You're taking me back to Atlanta."

He nodded with his own smile. "It's where we started really and with you remembering everything again I wanted to do something special for you."

Rising up on my tiptoes I gave him a kiss and then I realized something. "Our anniversary is this week."

"Actually it's the week after."

"Shit, I haven't gotten you anything."

"It's fine." He said, but I hated that I had let it come up and he had had to remind me. We finished up at the counter then and started for the security check point. I lost myself in thoughts trying to remember something else.

While we waited in line Jasper glanced over at me. Lifting up one hand he smoothed his thumb over my bottom lip so I would quit biting it. "What's the matter?"

"Did I give you your birthday present or your Christmas present or hell even a Valentine's Day present?"

He shook his head and my heart dropped. I must have had it written on my face because he was quick to say, "But I didn't give you your presents either. When we get back home we'll exchange them okay?"

"I don't even know where they are. I had them in my car with me that night." I said.

"The tow driver took the car to Jacob's. Maybe he found them and put them up and with everything that went on just forgot. We'll ask him when we get back. Let's just enjoy our trip first."

I nodded even though I felt like shit still. "I'm such a bad girlfriend." I muttered.

He dropped my hand causing me to look up at him and I knew he was pissed.

"Don't you ever say that again. Hell Bella you were unconscious for both my birthday and Christmas. When you woke up you couldn't remember shit about us together so why in the world would you think that you got me something. You never had before. As for Valentine's Day you still didn't have all your memories back yet and I didn't mention it because I didn't want you to feel obligated to get me something."

"But by then I knew we'd been together and that I had loved you."

"Yes, but it's a day. I don't need it to tell you I love you and I don't need it for you to tell me you love me."

"I know, but it was our first one."

"And? We'll have more. I think we should just let it go and make next year our first one."

"Okay," I said finally giving him a small smile.

"Good. Now let's grab some breakfast before our flight."

The flight was a long one just as it had been last time. He tried to get me to go to the bathroom with him again, but I refused. Once had been enough for me.

It was late when we finally arrived in Atlanta so we went straight to the hotel. The same one we'd stayed in the first time. The room wasn't the same, but this one was better. It only had one bed. Once we got everything situated and Jasper had ordered room service he came over to the couch where I was sitting and handed me a piece of paper.

Glancing down at it I broke out in a big grin. "We're doing the same things we did while we were here."

"Mostly," He said sitting down. "With only being here a week I had to cut it down, but I figured we could do the things that we had the most fun, except for tomorrow. It wasn't a fun day, but I plan on changing that."

Looking back down at the paper I saw what he meant…

**Sunday-The Aquarium**

**Monday-Centennial Park and shopping**

**Tuesday-White Water**

**Wednesday-Zoo and Stadium**

**Thursday-Six Flags**

**Friday-Helen**

**Saturday-Stone Mountain**

"We're going to have so much fun." I said leaning against his side.

"That's the idea. No fighting of any kind this time though."

"I'm okay with that."

He kissed me on the temple and pulled away as a knock came at the door. Walking over he took the tray from the bell boy who was standing on the other side of the door.

Placing it on the table he handed him a tip and I moved over and sat down in a chair. Taking the lid off I found a cheeseburger and fries and realized how hungry I was.

Jasper had the same thing and while we ate we talked about little things. When we were finished eating Jasper placed the tray in the hall and pulled me toward the bedroom and straight into the bathroom pressing me against the door after he had closed it.

Running his lips up and down my neck I tangled my hands into his hair.

"Bath or shower?" He asked moving down to my collarbone and starting to work my shirt up with his hands.

"Shower." I muttered as my shirt came over my head.

He smirked and unhooked my bra. "Someone's impatient," He said taking a nipple into his mouth causing my knees to buckle as I let out a moan.

"I am, especially when you do shit like that."

I felt his hands moved from my sides to unbutton my jeans. Both hands hooked into a side sliding them down and I got a groan when he realized I had forgone panties.

I gave him a smirk of my own when he caught my eye.

His hands slid around to grip my ass. As he picked me up I wrapped my legs around his waist. Using my hands I pulled his lips back to mine and dove my tongue into his mouth as they met.

He set me on the counter and only broke the kiss to pull his own shirt over his head. While he did that I reached for the button of his jeans and groaned myself when I saw he was commando also.

Pulling his body back to me his cock pressed against my thigh.

Moving my lips over to his jaw I said, "Fuck the shower, I need you now."

That earned me another moan and he backed up long enough to grab a condom from his jeans and roll it on.

When he returned to me I wrapped my legs back around his waist as he thrust into me. His hands stayed on my hips pulling me into him as he bucked forward. Hitting spots he never had before the coil of pleasure started to build quickly.

I kissed up his neck and up to ear before moving along his jaw to his lips sucking the bottom one in between my teeth and flicking it with my tongue.

"God baby you feel so good."

"You too Jazz. I'm so close." I said bringing my eyes to his only to find he wasn't looking at me, but over my shoulder. I glanced back and caught his eyes in the mirror.

Smiling I pushed him away; a look of confusion crossed his face.

Hopping down I turned and placed my hands on the counter. "I want to watch too."

Growling he moved forward and grabbed my hips slamming into me quickly. One of his hands stayed on my hip as the other trailed up to cup my breast, his thumb running a slowly circle around my nipple before rolling it around in between his thumb and forefinger.

He flicked it once before moving his hand down to rub his thumb on my clit.

"Cum with me baby." He whispered.

I nodded as he picked up his pace and pounded into me over and over.

Hands down the best fucking sight in the world was watching us fall over the edge together. I forced my eyes to stay open as my walls clamped down around him pulling him along so I could milk his cock of everything he could give me.

He collapsed against my back and I propped my elbows on the counter as we both struggled to regain our normal breathing.

"A much better start to the week than last time." He said kissing the tattoo on my neck.

"Mmmhmm." I agreed as he pulled out of me and stood up straight. Turning I gave him a quick kiss before moving toward the shower while he disposed of the condom.

After we'd cleaned up we went out to the bedroom and slid into bed. The long flight, plus our activities earlier had thoroughly worn me out and it didn't take long for my eyes to grow heavy.

"This trip is going to be so much better," I muttered softly.

He pulled me tighter into his chest and as I succumbed to sleep I heard him say, "You have no idea."

Monday was a much better day then the year before. The aquarium didn't have the Titanic exhibit anymore, but we did watch the 4D show again. It was nice to be snuggled up against Jasper this time.

While I watched the Beluga Whales he said, "As I recall this is where I embarrassed you last time."

"It was. I had been here about thirty minutes when you found me."

"Why so long?"

"They are my favorite water animal. They are so pretty and I love watching them swim around."

He kissed my temple and after another 20 minutes we moved to the hands on area. The same place we'd been kicked out of before. This time we spent an hour before leaving on our own. As we passed through the gift shop Jasper stopped and I went on out to the sidewalk.

When he came out he was carrying a bottle of water and a stuffed whale. I smiled as I took it from him. I had to laugh as we walked back to the car hand in hand because of the difference in now and the last time.

Before we headed back to the hotel we went to the stadium and got tickets for the game. We got excited when we realized they would be playing the Mariners. I smelled a bet coming on and I had two days to think of something good. That night we stayed in watching movies and ordered room service.

On Monday we decided that instead of getting food at the Park we would stop off and get sandwiches for a picnic. When we had parked we left the cooler along with a blanket, we'd gotten in the gift shop of the hotel, in the car.

I had also remembered to bring a change of clothes for both of us since I had every intention of playing in the Olympic Ring fountain.

We walked hand in hand this time making light conversation as we looked at the statues again. Before lunch I pulled him to the fountain where we spent an hour laughing and cutting up with the kids that were there.

Once we saw the band starting to set up we headed for the car. Going into a restaurant down the sidewalk we changed quickly. When I came out Jasper was standing there holding the cooler and blanket and we went off to find a free space to sit.

After we'd eaten I slid over in-between his legs and we spent an hour listening to the band. They were good, but last year's had been better.

When the little concert was over we cleaned up and headed to the mall. Getting in the doors Jasper moved his arm from around my waist and took my hand pulling me behind him.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to keep up.

"You'll see." He said over his shoulder.

When he finally stopped we were standing outside the bathing suit store.

"I brought a bathing suit with me." I said.

"I know, but I stood here last year and watched you try on two. Both turned me on bigger than shit and if they have the first one I saw, we are so buying it."

"Do you even remember what it looked like?"

"Oh yeah." He said pulling me in the store.

I stood back while he looked because I sure as hell couldn't remember. I watched as he became more and more frustrated, but then his eyes lit up and he got a big smile on his face.

"You found it?" I asked walking over.

He nodded and held it out to me. I remembered then and also why I didn't buy it in the first place. He didn't give me an option though since he knew my size and bought it for me. I just shook my head.

We spent the rest of the afternoon walking around. We did buy a few books from the bookstore. Before we left we ate dinner at the food court.

That night after returning to the hotel we got ready and went out dancing. It was so nice not to have to look over my shoulder thinking James was going to show up if I went to the bathroom and I was able to let loose and just have fun.

Tuesday we went to breakfast before heading to White Water. I wore the bath suit Jasper got yesterday, but I think he was having second thoughts when the guys looked more than they had last year. Every time one would glance my way his hold on either my waist or hand would tighten and I would hear him growl.

After the sixth time I said, "You brought it on yourself."

"I know, but fuck they see me with you."

"The girls see me with you and they still look, however I just smile and think _'ha bitch like you have a chance'_."

My comment had the desired affect because he started laughing and pulled me to his side kissing the side of my head.

We rode all the same rides save for the Dragontail one that had just about killed me the first time.

I beat him once again on the head to head ones and he pushed my ass off the lily pad bridge again. I should have seen that coming.

When we floated the river around we rode in the same float this time. How we both managed to fit I couldn't tell you, but we made it work.

That night after stopping for dinner we decided on the bath that we hadn't taken together yet. Even though we'd been in water all day it was still so relaxing to be wrapped up in not only the warmth of the water, but also Jasper's arms.

My head was leaned against his shoulder and every now and then I would feel him kiss the side of my head. We sat quietly listening to the play list he had made the night we danced on the cliff before I got my memory back. I don't know how long we were in there, but at some point I had fallen asleep. I woke up enough to lean forward as he stepped out and dried off, but was out pretty much as soon as he'd picked me up to take me into the bedroom.

When the sun woke me up Wednesday I rolled over to find Jasper still asleep. Smiling I wiggled out of the bed and went to stand at the foot. Thankfully he was on his back and I could do what I wanted. Raising the bottom of the cover I slid under and settled myself in between his legs. I got myself situated and waited just a second to make sure I hadn't woke him up; he was still breathing evenly so I moved myself forward and stuck out my tongue licking him from base to tip.

He let out a moan, but didn't wake up so I did it again getting the same response. Shaking my head I went a different route. Placing my hands on either side of his hips I hovered over him and opened my mouth.

Bending at the elbows I took him as far as I could before closing my mouth around him. It got the response I wanted.

He sat up with a hiss and jerked the covers off me. I brought my eyes up to his as I sucked back up his length.

"Fuck baby. Don't stop." He said laying back down. Over and over I worked my way down and back up; going back and forth between using my teeth and my tongue.

The moans and groans coming from his mouth were seriously turning me on. I loved that I made him feel this way.

He reached down to brush my hair from my face and said, "You don't know how much I love watching you do that." I moaned which caused him throw his head back and his hand to tighten in my hair. "Fuck, baby…I'm…go…" He cut himself off with a growl as he exploded into my mouth. I swallowed all he gave me before licking back to the top. Placing a kiss on the end I started to slide forward.

Before I knew it I was on back with him pressed against me and his mouth on mine. Pulling back he said, "It's my turn now."

His lips kissed a trail down to my breast as his hands continued lower. His fingers slipped into my folds as his mouth latched onto a nipple. He lavished it with his tongue before moving over to the other one. His thumb rubbed a few circles around my clit before two of his fingers dipped inside and he started a slow pace of thrusting them in and out of me.

As I started to moan he left my breast and placed open mouthed kisses down my stomach. His fingers never stopping there movement. By the time he made it to my clit with his mouth I was already so close. The feel of him sucking it into his mouth along with the thrust and curl of his fingers hitting my g-spot sent me over the edge and I cried out his name as I came.

As I floated down from my high he placed kisses from hipbone to hipbone. When I was finally breathing normal again he worked his way back up and settled beside me.

"Best fucking wake up call ever."

I smiled and turned my head to give him a quick kiss.

We lay there a few more minutes before getting up and starting our day. The zoo was good. We watched the animals and once again I fell in love with the baby goats.

From the zoo we had dinner at The Varsity before going to the game.

We flipped a coin to see who would be rooting for the Mariners. He won and we got our team jerseys.

"So what are your terms?" He asked as we got settled into our seats.

"If I win you have to give Emmett a lap dance the next time we see him, but you can't tell him about it. You just have to start doing it."

"Seriously?" He asked with a look of utmost horror.

"Yep." I said with a smile.

"Fine, if I win then the next time we see Alice you have to walk up and kiss her. I'm not talking about a little peck either. It has to be full on with tongue if you can and you have to do it in front of Emmett because he will get off on that shit and won't ever let you live it down."

"Are you sure he's not the only who would get off on it?"

"I never said that." He threw me a smirk as I slapped his arm.

By the end of the game I had never been so happy as to see the Mariners lose. Jasper was pissed, but I couldn't stop laughing. I could already imagine the look on Emmett's face when Jasper got around to completing the bet and I couldn't wait.

I woke up early Thursday morning and slipped out of the room. Making my way to the vending machine I purchased two redbulls. Getting back to the room I drank them both and let them work their magic. Thirty minutes later I was unable to stay still and went to wake Jasper up.

I jumped on the bed until he woke up with a groan.

"Tell me you didn't." He said covering his face with his pillow.

"Okay. I didn't."

He moved the pillow and looked up at me. I had stopped jumping but was still standing and vibrating over him.

"How many?"

"Two."

"God," He muttered and pulled me down on top of him. "Although I might be able to find ways to burn off some of that energy."

Shaking my head I let out a whimper as his mouth came in contact with my neck. When he pulled back I took the opportunity to wiggle off him and ran for the bathroom. He followed behind. I have to hand it to him he tried in the shower, but I had a lot more stamina than he did at the moment so his plan didn't work out as well as he had hoped.

As I bounced around getting ready a little bit later he scowled at me.

Six Flags was fun though. We spent the morning riding all the smaller rides and then the afternoon going back and forth between the roller coasters. I didn't have to coax him on any except for Goliath. Before we left we shared a Funnel cake and then had a new old timey picture done. This time we did a roaring 20s theme. I dressed up like a flapper while he dressed in a suit with a tommy gun. God he looked hot.

When we got back to the room I let him help me burn off the rest of my energy.

We left early the next morning to head to Helen. We did everything that we had done the year before except for float the river. Only because we knew it would take a little bit for our new tattoos. I had decided on a band around my ankle with little flower blossoms while he went with another tribal one. This time he chose for it to cap his shoulder where the ends would trail down his arm a little and then up his neck some. He did have to make sure a collared shirt covered it for when he was teaching, but when he had a t-shirt on it would peak out and I knew it would look hot.

When we left the tattoo place we played our round of putt putt where we didn't bet, but he did remember he'd never used his favor from when he won before. Once that was done and he'd beaten me again we ate and then went on our carriage ride. It was just a nice as the last time. Before we headed back to Atlanta we went into the candy store.

I ordered the same thing we did last year adding in a few more chocolate covered strawberries. When we got back to the hotel that night we watched a movie and fed each other.

After we made love and settled down to sleep I couldn't help but think how quickly the week had gone by. We had Stone Mountain tomorrow and then we would be going home. I was sad, but I knew this time when we left I wouldn't have any doubts on whether or not we would work out. We'd already proven we would.

As I drifted off to sleep I thought about how perfect my life really was and how it couldn't get any better.

************

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	17. The Proposal and A Surprise

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: Bella's Engagement Ring link is on my profile.  
**

**************

_**Jasper**_

Fuck I was nervous. In less than six hours I was proposing to the beautiful girl lying beside me and I was 99% sure she would say yes. However as much as I knew she loved me there was still that tiny portion that was afraid she would say no. I mean we hadn't even been together a year yet.

Sighing because I was doing this no matter what I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before sliding out of bed.

Checking the clock I realized it was still too early to wake her up so I went out to the living room area and flipped on the TV. Thirty minutes later I was pacing around the room.

I needed to calm the fuck down or I was going to ruin everything before the day really started. Grabbing my phone off the coffee table I dialed the first person who popped into my head.

"_Do you know how early it is?" _He growled as he answered.

"Sorry. I just…I…fuck Charlie."

He laughed out. _"I take it the nerves have hit."_

"Yes."

"_She's going to say no."_

"What?" I squeaked. I fucking squeaked.

"_I'm just kidding."_

"Don't say shit like that. I'm nervous enough."

"_I'm sorry. You should have heard the way you sounded though. That was fucking hilarious."_

He was laughing at me. Bastard.

"You are a regular comedian. Maybe you should change jobs."

"_Nah, I like my job too much. Seriously though it's going to go like you want."_

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes. She loves you."_

"I know, but…"

"_But nothing. She will say yes. You just need to relax."_

"I know, I know. I'll work on it."

"_You do that. I'm going to sleep for a little while longer. I'll talk to you later."_

"Yeah."

I heard him laugh again as I hung up the phone.

Checking the time I saw it was just now 6am. Fuck I had called him early. Oh well he needed to be up soon anyway.

To help me relax I decided to head down the street for breakfast. Going back into the bedroom I just stood at the end of the bed and stared.

I don't think Bella had looked anymore beautiful than she did at that moment. Her hair was fanned out across the pillow behind her. She was lying on her side with one hand thrown across the place where I would have been while the other was tucked under her chin. Her legs were bent slightly and one was also thrown over onto my side. The sheet was pulled up to under her arms her bare skin peeking out. The contrast against the sheets and her hair made me want to just crawl back in and never leave. Granted if I did that I would probably ask her in the middle of sex and something told me that would not go over well.

Smiling at the thought I moved over to my bag grabbing a pair of jeans and long sleeve t-shirt. After a quick shower I left Bella a note letting her know where I was in case she woke up.

As I walked down the sidewalk I thought about what I was going to say today. I went over in my mind all that we had been through; from the day we met freshman year up until today. God we had been through so much already, but that's what made us who we were and we made it work. By the time I had our breakfast and was on the elevator back to our room I had a whole monologue planned out.

When I walked in the door I could hear the shower going so I set everything out on the table before going to let her know I was back.

I walked into the bathroom as she was finishing up.

"Good morning." I said leaning against the counter.

"Good morning." She said coming over to give me a kiss. "You're up early."

"Yeah, just couldn't sleep anymore."

"Every thing okay?"

"Yep, just decided to get up. I got us breakfast from that café down the street."

"Oh good. I'll be out in a minute."

I nodded and after another quick kiss I returned to the living room.

Bella came out a few minutes later already ready to go. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with her hair pulled up in a high ponytail.

We sat to eat and I noticed she kept looking up at me and smiling before turning back to her plate. After about five minutes I heard her say, "I was right."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your tattoo. Yesterday while you were getting it I thought it would look hot as hell peaking out of your shirt. I was right."

"So you like it?"

"Mmmhmm." She muttered shaking her head yes at the same time.

I smirked and finished eating.

Once we were done we sat on the sofa and watched a little TV. The park didn't open until 10 so we had about an hour before we left.

When it was time to go I went into the bedroom with the guise of changing my shirt. Pulling out a new one I took the pouch with her ring out of the zipper part of my bag and slid it into my pocket. I hoped she would like it. It was the only one they had I could see her wearing. A circle cut diamond sitting in the middle with two arch shapes on either side with raised circle details. The band was a sterling silver. It was simple, but Bella was a simple girl and loved simple things.

I finished changing and we headed out to the car. Driving over to Stone Mountain I could feel the nerves start to build up again.

We pulled into the parking lot soon after. Once we got through the gate I walked us toward the sky lift.

"Where are we going?"

"Up there." I pointed.

"But you are afraid of heights."

"I know this, but you'll want to go up there and we both know how well that worked out last time with you leaving me here and we weren't even together as long. I figured we might as well get it out of the way."

"Okay, but let me run to the restroom real quick."

I nodded and leaned against the wall. While she was gone my phone vibrated with a new text.

Opening it up all I saw was a smiley face. I sent one back and flipped my phone closed. Before Bella came out I made sure to take the ring out of the pouch so I wouldn't have to worry about it. I'd just slipped it back into my pocket when she walked through the door.

"You ready?" She asked taking my hand.

"As I'll ever be." I answered honestly as I followed behind her.

The sky lift wasn't as crowded as last time, but it didn't matter. The entire ride up I stared down into her eyes.

When we got to the top Bella stepped off first and moved toward the doors leading outside. Taking a deep breath I followed behind her.

"What are you doing?" She asked when she realized where I was headed.

"Outside with you and before you say anything yes it's high, but as long as I don't look to much I'll be okay. Plus you'll be there and that's all I need."

She gave me a smile and took my hand. "If you want to come back in just let me know okay?"

I nodded and got my feet moving. It actually wasn't too bad. I did have one eye closed and one eye open, but to be able to see the city like that was amazing. Plus having Bella wrapped in my arms in front of me helped too.

Taking another deep breath I didn't say anything of what I had planned too instead I said, "You know when we first came to this city I was so excited because I wouldn't have to see you for two weeks and now that we've come back I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it. I think I started to fall in love with you the day we were here last time I just didn't realize it yet. Today though I am so in love with you I can't even see straight sometimes. We've gone through more this past year than I think most couples go through in a lifetime, but we have made it through and come out stronger each time."

I stopped so I could turn her to me. She had tears in her eyes and they spilled over as I brushed my fingers down her face.

"You are everything to me Bella and I want nothing more than to go backwards, forwards, up or down with you for the rest of my life."

As I lowered myself to my knee I reached into my pocket. Pulling out her ring I held it up.

Looking into her tear filled eyes I asked, "Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?"

She didn't hesitate. "Yes, Jasper."

I placed the ring on her finger before standing up and pulling her into my arms. "I love you so much baby."

"I love you too." She whispered holding me to her.

I don't know how long we stood there, but it didn't matter. She had said yes. When we finally moved back I raised my hands to her cheeks and leaned down pressing my lips to hers.

Pulling back I gave her a smile and said, "Let's head down and enjoy the rest of the day my beautiful fiancé."

"Okay," She said nodding, with a big smile, and taking my hand to lead me back to the lift.

The ride down I stood behind her with my arms around her waist and my chin resting on her shoulder.

She kept looking at her ring. "It's so beautiful Jasper."

"Only because it's on your finger."

She shook her head before turning slightly and kissing my jaw. When the ride ended I walked behind her with my hands on her shoulders. As we excited the doors she caught sight of what was standing a few feet away.

I couldn't see her face, but I knew she had to be smiling a mile wide as she took in Charlie, Edward, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jacob, Leah, Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel, Embry, Quil, Claire, Billy, and Seth.

Leaning forward I whispered, "Happy Anniversary."

Dropping my hands I pushed her toward them a little, but she didn't go that way. Turning quickly she latched her lips to mine kissing me with so much force I had to take a step back.

"How did…when…what?"

"I'll explain after you tell them hey."

She nodded and finally moved over to the group. Her dad was first and he swung her around like she was still a little girl. The girls went for her next and after they were done the guys got her.

Once they had all given hugs and congratulations to both of us Bella turned to me and said, "Okay. Explain please."

"They are our family; every single one of them and I wanted them here so we could celebrate. They arrived late last night and will be on our flight home tomorrow."

"Seth?"

"I gave him enough notice he could put in for leave. He flew into Seattle Wednesday and stayed with Emmett and Alice until yesterday. He's going back to Forks with us for a few days before he's got to go back to California."

"Enough notice? Was all of it planned when you told me about bringing me on a trip?"

"Yep. Your dad kept you busy the day you got your memory back and Jacob and I called everybody to make sure they could come."

"I can't believe you did all this for me."

"I love you, so why would I not. I knew it would make you happy."

"God I love you too. And I'm going to be your wife." She said looking up at me and smiling.

"I like the sound of that." I replied before bending down and kissing her.

After a lot of throat clearing I finally pulled back. Giving her another quick kiss our huge group separated. Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Edward went on the sky lift. Billy, Charlie, and Embry went to the arcade. Quil, Claire, Jared, Kim, Emily, and Sam went to play a round of mini golf. Me, Bella, Seth, Paul, Rachel, Leah, and Jacob went to the 4D theater.

We all met an hour and a half later for lunch before taking the train around the park. As the train was moving along we decided to get off and do the obstacle course that Bella and I had done the year before. It was hilarious to watch everyone do it especially Charlie.

When we finished there we went to the Antebellum House and toured it and then we all went on the Riverboat.

The rest of the afternoon we walked around and just hung out. Around 6 we finally found a spot on the grass. While the girls held the space the guys went to get dinner. After we returned and had eaten the girls got change from us and went down to the tracks. Bella didn't burn her hand this time, but Alice and Rose both did.

Once they had finished up down there they came back and we all sat around and talked. Alice was telling the girls about some of the wedding plans and they were deciding on when we would come to Seattle for dress and tux fittings.

As it started to get dark everyone settled down and we waited for the Laser show to begin. Bella was lying on her side with her chest pressed against me.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"For what?"

"Today. First the perfect proposal and then having our family here. I couldn't have asked for a better day. I love you so much."

"I love you too baby. You deserve everything I can give you."

I gave her a kiss before turning my eyes back to everybody else. They were all watching us with smiles on their faces.

Before anyone could say anything else the laser show started. It was just as cool as last time. Once it was over we headed out to the parking lot.

"Where is everyone staying?" Bella asked as we approached our car.

"The hotel we're at. I wanted to get everybody on the same floor, but then I was afraid that you would see someone by accident, so they're spread out, but they're all coming back to our room before bed."

"Oh, good." She said as we waved to the others as they split off for their rental cars.

The drive back was quiet, but Bella held my hand and traced lines across it with her fingers. Every now and then she would let out a contented sigh that caused me to smile and feel happiness radiate through me.

When we pulled into the parking lot she said, "You know Emmett is here."

"You aren't seriously going to make me do the bet in front of everybody are you?"

"Of course. It will be more fun."

"Fine, but I'm invoking my favor from last year."

"What is it?"

"I need you to get enough alcohol in me before I start. That way I won't know what I'm doing nor will I feel it when he hits me."

"Agreed." She said with a laugh.

Getting out of the car we waited by the entrance for Billy, Charlie, Jacob, and Leah who had pulled in behind us.

Making our way up to our room Bella sent Jacob and Charlie to their rooms to raid the mini fridge. She also called Edward and got him to stop for beer and liquor. I needed a lot of fucking liquid courage.

We settled down in our room and as a new group came in she sent the guys to their room and the mini fridge. She already had me drinking what little bit we had as every one else looked on with confusion.

By the time Edward and the others got there, every one else was sitting around and I was feeling a pretty good buzz from all the little airplane bottles I gulped down.

Bella had made sure that Emmett would get a chair when they came in, so now all I had to do was embarrass the fuck out of myself.

"Why did I agree to do this again?" I asked in Bella's ear before drinking two more bottles down.

"Because you love me. Of course you should learn not to bet with me."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry I'll find you a good song."

"It's not the song I'm worried about."

She laughed causing everybody to look at us. She grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned on CMT. The song that was on was ending and just my fucking luck the opening lines of _'She Thinks My Tractors Sexy'_ came on.

Bella grinned and nodded her head.

"Seriously?"

"Yep, get a move on Whitlock."

By this time every one was staring at us with a mix of curiosity and confusion written on their faces.

Standing up I made my way over to Emmett. Glancing back over my shoulder I looked at Bella who was already laughing her ass off and whispering to Rose and Alice who in turn started laughing too.

Closing my eyes I started to move my hips side to side.

"What the fuck Jasper?" Emmett growled.

Shaking my head I opened my eyes and took a step forward before turning my back on him. Bending overI shook my ass before slowly standing back up.

Bella had tears running down her face as did every other fucking person in the room.

I covered my junk so I wouldn't get punched there with what I was about to do. Taking one more step back I sat down and wiggled around until I found myself in a heap on the floor with a glowering Emmett standing above me.

"Do you want to tell me what the fuck that was before or after I kick your ass?"

"He…he…lost…a bet." Bella stuttered out holding her sides.

Her words successfully caused another round of laughter to sweep around the room. When I looked back up at Emmett he was fighting a smile too.

"Sorry man, but she made me."

"Pussy whipped is what you are."

"HEY!"

"Shit sorry Charlie." Emmett said finally cracking up too. He reached a hand down and pulled me up to my feet. "What did you bet on anyway?"

"The Mariner-Braves game we went too. The Mariners lost so I did too."

"And if you had won?" He asked taking his seat again.

I glanced toward Bella who was watching me with a grin. "She would have had to kiss Alice with tongue."

"Dude what the fuck? You couldn't have won?" Emmett asked as he kicked me in leg.

"It was the fucking team that lost douche bag and don't fucking kick me." I answered kicking him back.

"How did you even choose teams? Couldn't you rig it somehow?" He kicked me again. Bastard.

"It was the fucking Mariners…" I didn't get any further.

"Oh for the love of all things holy if you both want to see it that bad." Before anyone, and by anyone I mean Bella, could do anything Alice had jerked Bella's head around and pressed their open mouths together. Emmett popped up out of his chair and grabbed my arm.

"Dude, do you see that?"

"I think we all see that." I said looking around and taking in every shocked face.

Alice pulled back with a wink and then turned to the room with an innocent look.

"What?" She asked. "Bella's hot."

That broke whatever trance we were under and we all lost it once again. Emmett finally let go of my fucking arm and I knew I would have a bruise tomorrow. He didn't say another word just walked over to Alice. Picking her up he tossed her over his shoulder, smacked her ass for good measure, and went out the door.

When it closed behind them I walked over to Bella. She had a smirk on her face as she stood up beside me.

"I think it's time for everyone else to go too." Bella said. "I love you guys, but it's late and we have an early flight in the morning."

"Whatever you just want to sex up your man." Rose said grinning.

"Of course I do now get the hell out."

"Ahh shit come on Billy." Charlie said walking toward the door. He wouldn't even look at Bella and I, not that we could really look at him either. It was hard to remember he was her dad since he was so cool.

Everyone else followed them out as well. Turning around after I flipped the lock I saw Bella had left the room.

"In here," She called.

Walking toward the bedroom I stopped in the doorway. She was on the bed her elbows propping her up.

"You coming to bed?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," I answered moving forward.

Stopping at the end of the bed she pulled herself up onto her knees in front of me. "You are wearing entirely to many clothes, Mr. Whitlock."

"So are you soon-to-be Mrs. Whitlock."

"Say it again," She whispered putting her arms around my waist and hugging me to her.

"Mrs. Whitlock."

She shivered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Pulling back I tugged at the bottom of her shirt bringing it up and off. I let her pull mine off before laying her back on the bed.

Unclasping her bra I threw it somewhere behind me before capturing one of her perfect peaks with my mouth. Her moan went straight to my dick and made it harder than it already was.

As I nibbled and lavished her breast I moved one hand down to unhook the button of her jeans.

Kissing down her flat stomach I unzipped them and pulled them down her legs kissing every inch of skin I uncovered.

Once I had them off I went for her panties and slid them down. Making my way back up I spread her legs a little further breathing her in.

Settling down I flicked my tongue out to run across her clit. Her hips bucked against me as her hands wound their way into my hair. As I continued to lick and nibble her little bundle of nerves I slowly slid two fingers inside. Setting a slow pace I thrust in and out of her.

"Fuck Jasper that feels good."

"How about this?" I asked before biting down lightly.

"God yes." She gasp out.

Smirking I curled my fingers as I picked up speed. She was wiggling around under me as her groans became louder until she was crying my name out while her walls clamped down around me. When she quit shuddering from her release I pulled away and reached for my jeans.

When I had a condom in hand I crawled back up her body placing light kisses as I went. After kissing her and exploring her mouth she rolled us over. Taking the condom from my hand she quickly tore the packet open and rolled it on.

Rising up slightly she slowly eased back down on to me encasing me to the hilt. My hands went to her hip as she started rocking against me.

"You feel so good baby," I whispered.

"So do you."

One of my hands moved to cup her breast as my thumb trailed across her nipple she dropped her head back and started chanting my name like a mantra.

When she looked back at me her bottom lip was tucked in between her teeth and all of a sudden she was too far away. I held her hips firmly as I sat up.

Wrapping one arm around her waist to help continue her movement I moved the other one up to grip the back of her neck, pushing her face closer so I could catch her mouth with mine.

As our tongues battled for dominance our hips met over and over again. We swallowed the others moans as we climbed the peak of pure unadulterated bliss.

Breaking our kiss I moved my lips down to her neck nibbling on her collarbone before moving up to her ear.

"Cum with me baby."

"So close Jasper."

I let my lips trail over where her neck met her shoulder twice before biting down. It sent her over the edge. Her walls clamped around me and as she once again cried out my name I exploded as her name left my lips.

My forehead dropped to her shoulder as our movements came to a slow stop. We stayed in the position until our erratic breathing had returned to normal.

Giving her a deep kiss I slid her to the side and disposed of the condom in the wastebasket by the bed. Rolling over I gathered her in my arms and placed feather light kisses all over her face.

Pulling back I looked into her eyes and said, "I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you too Jasper Whitlock."

I gave her another kiss before burying my nose into her hair.

As my eyes drifted close I heard a whispered, 'Mrs. Whitlock.'

I fell asleep with a huge smile plastered on my face.

How we all made our 9:00 flight the next morning I'll never know. I think our entire family made up coach, but that just made it one of the best flights I've ever been on.

Alice and Emmett joined the Mile High Club. Me, Bella, Seth, Rose, and Edward spent the entire time they were in there trying to figure out how in the hell he wasn't squishing her. Those fucking bathrooms were small.

When the airplane finally touched down in Seattle we were all so tired it wasn't even funny. We all envied Alice, Emmett, Edward, and Rose since they only had to drive thirty minutes before they got home.

Seth rode back with Bella and I. She fell asleep before we even made it out of Seattle, so I was glad to have him in the car with us. Granted Bella would kill us if she knew he spent the drive telling me stories about when they were little and all the shit she got into with him and the other boys.

As we crossed into Forks Seth decided to just stay at Charlie's for the night. Once we got to the house Seth grabbed our bags as I carried Bella up to our room. Charlie came in a few minutes after we did and after getting Seth a blanket he and I headed upstairs. It had been a long day and we both had to get up for work in a few hours.

Sliding under the covers I felt Bella snuggle in closer to my side. Throwing an arm across her waist I placed a kiss on her forehead.

As I went to sleep that night I couldn't help but think how I was such a lucky SOB. I just had the perfect week away with my girl. She had said yes to becoming my wife and now she was pressed as close to me as she could get.

Yep my life was good.

************

**A/N: Kelmikmag thought I should have Bella kiss Alice anyway. I didn't think Bella would do that, but Alice would so I change it around. Thanks for the idea. **

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	18. Payback and a Wedding

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now.**

**A/N: I know this took a little bit to come but I don't know what happened. It's just a filler, but I needed to get the story moving and it was needed**.

**************

_**Bella**_

After we returned from Atlanta a lot of things happened and decisions that Jasper and I had yet to voice needed to be made were made.

Seth informed us the day before he went back to California that he was being deployed to Iraq. He had a week before he was set to ship out and it scared the hell out of me along with Leah and everyone else who loved him. I spent the rest of the school year worrying about him, wondering if he was safe. The day after school ended Leah brought us the news he had been hurt. Thankfully it was only a career in the military ending injury and not a life threatening one. He spent all of June and July in a Germany hospital until he was able to come back home. He still had a lot of physical therapy to do to get the strength back in the leg that was broken, but at least he was home.

We had a mass run on proposals and acceptances too. Edward and Rose, Leah and Jacob, Jared and Kim, Sam and Emily, and Paul and Rachel. Really the only one who hasn't yet is Quil and Claire, but I think it's coming soon too. Needless to say we'll be going to a lot of fucking weddings for awhile.

Jasper and I spent a lot of time talking before school got out also.

We set a date for the wedding and decided that although it would be cool to go back to Atlanta to get married it wasn't something either of us really wanted to do. It was too far away to plan and to be able to make sure everything was taken care of. We settled on First Beach instead. Granted we would need bonfires spaced around just to keep the February chill away, but it was still a place we loved.

We also talked about what was going to happen next year. After having a discussion with Mrs. Cope we decided to move back to Seattle. There wasn't going to be an opening for a History teacher, so there was no choice after that; Jasper wanted to do what he loved and we would have a better chance of both of us finding jobs in the city.

Over the summer we sent out applications and went on a few job interviews. We also apartment hunted.

In the middle of July we both received job offers. Jasper would be teaching at a private high school while I would be at the school he originally taught at last year.

Two days later we found an apartment and moved into it on the 1st of August. It was crazy because not only did I have to deal with getting unpacked and getting ready to start teaching on my own again, but Alice was driving me up the wall with the wedding.

Thankfully in two days it would be over and I could get started on planning mine. Granted it wouldn't be as bad, but she would probably drive me crazy then too.

Tonight was the bachelorette and bachelor parties.

The girls me included were going dancing while the guys we had pretty much forbid them to tell us anything because we really didn't want to know what they had planned.

After getting dressed up me, Alice, Rose, Leah, Claire, Kim, Emily, and Rachel piled into the limo and headed out for dinner. Once we'd eaten we headed over to Breaking Dawn, a new club that had opened a few weeks ago.

When we got there we each took a couple shots before Alice pulled each of us individually out on the dance floor. She had said earlier she planned to grind on all of us at one point.

I had managed to make it so I was the last one. She had her back pressed against my chest as we moved to the song when I felt a pair of arms come around me.

I tensed at first until he said, "Do you know how sexy you look tonight?"

Smiling and being a bad friend I pushed Alice away so I could turn around.

"You look pretty good yourself." I said giving him a kiss. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were going into the club across the road when I saw ya'll come in here. We got bored over there, so here we are."

"I'm glad. I hated dancing with Alice."

"I heard that," She said, but after looking over my shoulder I don't think she really cared since she was all up on Emmett's junk at the moment.

We danced for about an hour before we decided to head somewhere else for the night. As all of us filed out of the bar I noticed a cop car across the street. I wouldn't have paid attention to it except the cop and the guy standing beside it started toward us.

The girls and I all had the same confused look on our face. While the guys looked worried.

Emmett whispered, "Fuck."

_What the hell did they do?_

When they stopped in front of us the cop asked, "Which one was it?"

The guy leveled his finger straight at Emmett.

"You'll have to come with me son."

Alice looked like she was fixing to go into freak out mode. "Why? What did he do?"

"He decided to get into a fight and beat the hell out of a guy."

"Well where is he?" She asked tapping her foot.

"At the hospital. Now ma'am please step aside."

"Why would you do that?" Alice asked turning to Emmett.

"He ran into me."

Rolling her eyes she turned back to the cop. "Do you have to arrest him?"

"Yes ma'am. The guy wants to press charges."

"When can I bail him out?" She seethed clearly pissed off.

"Not until Monday after his arraignment."

"What? But we're getting married Saturday." She cried.

"I'm sorry to hear that ma'am, but he should have thought about that sooner."

"Baby…" Emmett started.

"Don't." She said burying her face in her hands. I pulled away from Jasper as Rose did from Edward and we wrapped our arms around her both of us glaring at Emmett.

"Come on son."

"Wait? Isn't there something we can do? Anything? Please?" Alice begged with tears running down her face.

"Well," The cop said scratching his chin. "I guess if you told Charlie I said hi I could let him go."

"Of course…" Alice said nodding, but then registered what he said, "Wait? What?"

"Chief Swan, tell him I said hi."

"What the hell?"

"Payback Alice," I said shaking my head. I would miss Emmett so much.

"You son of a bitch." Alice said whipping around.

"Baby it was just a joke," Emmett said holding his hands up.

"A joke? You don't fucking joke about something like that." She screeched.

The rest of us had taken a step back because we really didn't want to be in the way if she started throwing punches which was a pretty safe bet if he didn't start apologizing and begging forgiveness.

The cop chose that moment to make his exit too in case she decided to turn on him.

I tuned Alice out; she was becoming incoherent anyway. I did snap to attention though when she said, "Bella, Jasper would you be so kind as to put this ass up for the night?"

"I guess." I sighed.

"But baby. I'm so…"

"I don't want to hear it Emmett. I'll see you tomorrow night at the rehearsal dinner."

She didn't even kiss him bye before walking off with Rose and Edward and got in the boys limo. The guys save for Emmett and Jasper followed behind them since it was headed to their cars. The girls piled in with us and we went back to mine and Jasper's apartment.

It didn't take to long after we got home for the guys to pick up the girls. Once they'd left I turned to the two boys left.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked.

"Apparently I wasn't," Emmett muttered.

"Obviously. I mean come on why would you think it was a good idea to make her think you weren't going to be at the wedding? And who called my dad because I'm assuming he had something to do with this too?" I asked while I narrowed my eyes at Jasper.

"Hey this was all on him." Jasper said throwing up his hands. "The rest of us just promised not to say anything."

"That didn't answer my questions?"

I turned my eyes back to Emmett as he started talking, "I couldn't think of anything else for her payback. I thought about throwing some of her clothes away, but then I knew I would die and then I thought about taking her credit cards, but she hides her pocketbook when she gets home and I have no fucking clue where."

"Which you also would have died for." I threw in as he took a breath.

He gave me a slight nod before continuing. "So I came up with this idea and I called Charlie to see if he could help me out. He knew the police chief here and they got one of their off duty officers to help me implement the plan."

"So who was the witness?" I asked using air quotes.

"Just some guy in the bar. Had to pay him twenty bucks."

I rolled my eyes. "You know you are going to have to grovel right?"

"Yes. You don't think she'll leave me at the alter do you?"

I could have messed with him, but the pleading look in his eyes held me back. "Of course not. She loves you, but I would suggest lots of flowers tomorrow and maybe some jewelry on Saturday."

He nodded vigorously. "Anything else?"

"Apologize over and over again. And lay off the payback. It doesn't seem to work out well for you."

"Tell me about. I think I still have an indent from your hand on my balls."

I couldn't help it I lost it. Once I had calmed down enough I shook my head with a smile and went to make sure the guest bedroom had everything he needed.

When I came back into the living room they were playing basketball on the Wii. I grabbed them a beer from the fridge and gave Jasper a quick kiss before heading to bed.

I woke up long enough to turn over and snuggle against Jasper's chest when he slipped in beside me about an hour later.

The next morning I got up and made breakfast before heading out. I left a note on the counter letting them know where to find it and where I was. Once I got in my car I started the errands Alice had assigned me for the day.

My first stop was the dress shop where I had to pick up the dresses. From there I took them to The Quarry, a beautiful Bed and Breakfast with gardens, where the wedding was being held.

I checked in when I got there since Alice, Rose, and I would be spending the night. After placing the dresses in our rooms, along with a bag with our change of clothes, I headed off to the florist. I needed to make sure they had the right time to arrive tomorrow and that the flowers were up to Alice's standards. I snapped a quick picture and sent it to her phone. When I received her answered text I gave a thumbs up to the florist and left the shop.

From there I drove to the mall. I needed to find an outfit for tonight, plus a wedding gift. After that was out of the way I grabbed a quick bite of lunch before making my way to the nail place to meet Rose and Alice.

Pulling into the parking lot I saw they had just beaten me there.

"Hey guys," I said as I stepped out of the car.

"Hey." They called in unison.

When I got to them Alice said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"I got a dozen Roses, a dozen white Tulips, and Orchids. I know you said something to him last night."

"Love, forgiveness, and delicate beauty," I muttered more to myself. "He did good."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"What the flowers mean. Roses which I'm assuming are red, mean love. The white Tulips mean forgiveness, and the Orchids mean delicate beauty."

"How in the fuck do you know that off the top of your head?"

"When Jasper was giving me flowers after the wreck. Each one meant something. I think I stared at the page I found, to look them up, so much that I probably could tell you most of the ones on it."

"You Bella Swan," Rose started as she threw an arm around my shoulder. "Are a fucking nerd."

"Aww and you are a bitch." I said laughing.

"Okay enough with the sentimental talk you two, let's head inside." Alice said from the door with a smile.

"We love you too Alice." We said at the same time as we followed her inside.

We didn't talk much as we got our pedicures, but when our manicures started Alice looked over at me and said, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this Bells, but your dad is dead."

I swear every head in that place snapped to us as I started laughing. Seeing the shocked faces around me I made sure I was loud enough when I said, "Edward explained dad's part in Emmett's payback last night I take it."

"He did and I'll be killing him on Saturday."

"I'll help." I said as everyone breathed a sigh of relief and went back to what they were doing.

"Now that that's out of the way did you get everything done this morning?"

"Almost. You know I went by the florist. I also picked up the dresses and they are in our rooms at the inn and I got my outfit for tonight. When I leave here I'm got to go to the engravers to pick up Jasper and Edwards groomsman gifts. Is there anything else I need to do?"

"I don't think so. Rose did you get yours done?"

"Yeah. I called the DJ, photographer, and the videographer. I also ran by Michael's and picked up the sign-in book and pen. When I leave I'm headed to the restaurant to make sure we're all set for tonight before finishing up my toast for the reception."

"Good. Thank you guys, for doing all of that today. It wouldn't have gotten done without you."

"That's what we're here for, but you're welcome anyway." I said with a smile. "I'm just glad Rose was here to help when I couldn't be."

"I am her maid of honor. It was my job."

"True." I muttered.

When we first discussed who was going to be the maid of honor Alice was going out of her mind trying to pick, afraid that the one not chosen would be hurt, but in the end we'd flipped a coin and Rose won. We then decided that I would be Rose's and Alice would be mine. Alice then told Emmett the best man would be done the same way. Edward was Emmett's so he could walk with Rose. Jasper would be Edward's and Emmett would be Jasper's.

Hearing the word Vegas pulled me from my silent musings and I turned to Rose. "What was that about Vegas?"

"Edward and I decided that's where we're getting married. Neither one of us has any family other than our parents and you guys so we don't want a big wedding. We're going to fly there the day after Christmas get married spend a night or two then fly back here and New Year's Eve have a big party/reception. You're coming so you'll still be my maid of honor."

"Like you could stop me."

She gave me a smile and turned back to the table as the manicurist finished up her nails.

Alice and I were done soon after Rose and while our nails dried we discussed what was going to happen in the morning before the wedding.

When we separated Rose and I headed to finish up our errands while Alice went to get her hair done.

I got home about 4 and found the guys including Edward now, bowling. We had to be at the inn at 6 so after a quick kiss to Jasper I jumped in the shower.

When I came out it was to find Edward and Emmett both gone.

"Where did Emmett go?" I asked grabbing a water out of the fridge.

"Alice called. She wanted him home so they could arrive together. Edward was going to drop him off before he went home to get ready."

Glancing at the clock I said, "You need to get ready too. We need to leave in about thirty minutes."

He nodded and started for the bathroom. I followed behind him of course checking out his ass.

While he showered I blew my hair out straight and did my makeup. I went into the bedroom to put my dress on while he brushed his teeth and did whatever he does to his hair.

I was sitting on the bed putting my shoes on when he came out and whistled.

"You look great baby."

"Thanks. You like my dress?" I asked giving him a little spin.

"Definitely." He replied coming over and wrapping his arms around my waist.

Giving him a kiss I pulled away and sent him into the closet to find a shirt.

"Come here a minute." He called. Walking over I saw him holding a shirt up. The blue matching the color of the skirt of my dress. He gave a nod and pulled the button up over the white t-shirt he'd put on. Coming out he was tucking it into his black dress pants. "How do I look?"

"Sexy as always." I said letting my eyes roam over him.

We walked out to the living room. "Yours or mine?" He asked slipping his wallet and cell phone in his pocket.

"Doesn't matter."

"Mine," He said grabbing his keys off the counter as I pulled the front door open.

The drive to the inn was short and we made it there about fifteen til 6. Edward and Rose were standing in the parking lot.

Rose looked beautiful as always in a simple black dress with pink flowers on the bottom. Edward looked just as good in a pair of khakis and a black button up.

As we got to them Alice and Emmett pulled in.

Alice was gorgeous in her champagne-colored dress. The color set her skin tone and hair off perfectly. Emmett was wearing pretty much the same outfit as Edward.

"Hey guys," Alice said bouncing over to us.

"Hey." We all answered.

We walked in together and were quickly ushered toward the room that the wedding was being held in. Once Alice and Emmett's families arrived we started the rehearsal and were done by 7:30.

When we left the inn we headed over to the restaurant and had dinner. Once it was over Alice handed Rose and I our gifts. We both received jewelry and spa gift certificates as did the two moms. Jasper, Edward, and the two dads' were given cufflinks engraved with their initials.

As we were leaving that night I turned to Jasper and asked, "Are you going home or staying with one of the guys?"

"Home, but they are coming too."

"Kay." I said giving him a kiss. "Call me later."

He nodded and headed toward his car.

While Alice said goodbye to the families Rose and I went and sat in Edward's car to wait.

"This time tomorrow it will be one down and two to go. Thankfully it won't be too long for us."

I gave a small laugh. "I know and I can't wait."

"Me either. I'm so ready to be Mrs. Cullen it isn't even funny."

Alice slid into the backseat then and we made our way to the inn. After changing into pajamas Alice and Rose came over to my room. We stayed up a few hours talking and laughing about college and how much fun we had before they turned in for the night.

The next morning Alice came pounding on my door at 8:00. After a shower the three of us headed down for breakfast. To watch Alice you wouldn't think she was getting married in nine hours. She was just as bubbly as always.

After breakfast we went back to Alice's room and spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon having hair and makeup done. Just as Rose and I finished the florist came in followed by the photographer.

While Alice was having her makeup done Rose and I went to our rooms to get dressed. I loved the dress Alice had settled on for us. It was strapless and hit right at the knee. The color was aqua, I think, with a chocolate brown sash.

Once we were ready we headed back and helped Alice into her dress. It was simple which had surprised me the first time I'd seen it, but after she'd tried it on I knew it was perfect. It was strapless and hugged her body until right below the hip area where it flared out just a little to the floor. There was no beading or extravagant detail, but it had a winkled appearance, not over the top, but like she'd slept in it a few hours. No train trailed out the back, but that was good for her small size.

After she was dressed we went out to the gardens for photos.

At 4:45 we headed inside. At 5:00 on the dot the music started and I was walking down the aisle toward the front.

Now I've seen Jasper many different ways. I've seen him in just shorts, jeans and a t-shirt, dress clothes, and naked. In no way does anything compare to him being naked, but a tux comes in second. He looked so fucking hot that I had to literally clench my jaw to keep my mouth from falling open.

I let myself look at him once, but after that I kept my eyes on the front because I don't think Alice would really appreciate walking through drool.

When I got situated Rose followed and then the wedding march was playing and Alice was making her way forward. Emmett and her both were all smiles and I think I even saw him wipe a tear away.

Once Alice made it to the front the ceremony took no time at all and before I knew it Emmett was picking Alice up and planting a big smacking kiss on her.

A round of applause was made and they were introduced before heading back down the aisle. Rose and Edward followed and then it was Jasper and I.

He gave me his gorgeous smile as I slipped my arm through his and we started off behind them.

"You look absolutely stunning," He whispered in my ear.

"Thank you." I whispered back. "I have to say I think you need to wear a tux all the time."

He laughed out a little and giving me a smirk said, "I think I'm getting lucky tonight with a hot bridesmaid."

Shaking my head I didn't answer. He was right after all.

We met up with the other four as we walked through the doors and waited while the guests, who included not only my dad, but Jacob and everyone else from the reservation, filed through congratulating the happy couple.

Once they were all gone we went back in and took tons of pictures before moving out to the gardens and taking many more. As soon as they were done we headed toward the reception area.

Tents had been set up in case of rain, but for once the Seattle weather decided to corporate and they weren't really needed.

The reception went like any other I'd been to. The DJ played soft music while everyone ate. Alice and Emmett shared their first dance and then everyone else started dancing.

After awhile it was time to cut the cake. Emmett for once kept himself in check and placed Alice's piece in her mouth. Alice on the other hand smashed his piece all over his face.

Once he'd cleaned himself up and Alice had done the same after he gave her a kiss we all ate our cake and then Edward and Rose made their toasts.

When they had both made the women cry it was time for the bouquet and garter toss which both Edward and Rose caught.

As the night started to come to a close Jasper, Edward, Jacob, and Paul slipped out to decorate Emmett's jeep.

They came back in and we got ready to throw the birdseed.

Once everybody got situated Alice and Emmett ran down the steps both wearing identical smiles. After I threw my birdseed I leaned back into Jasper's chest and standing beside Rose and Edward we watched our friends drive away. They were headed to the airport and a week stay in Hawaii.

The four of us waited until all the friends from Emmett and Alice's work and their families had left before walking to our cars with my dad, Jacob, and all those guys.

After many hugs Jasper and I headed home. Rose and Edward were going home too while the others were going back to their hotel to stay the night before driving back to Forks tomorrow.

Sunday morning when I got up I went out of the bedroom and picked up the clothes that had been left in a trail from the front door.

Jasper and I spent the day being lazy. We had to be at work the next day to get ready for the school year that would be starting in a week.

Alice called to let us know they had made it safely to their destination, but we didn't stay on the phone that long.

As Jasper and I went to bed that night I was starting to get excited for what was coming tomorrow. I would spend the week getting my room ready, which was my favorite thing to do, and then it would be time to teach. I'd missed it over the summer. I knew Jasper felt the same way. He was finally getting back to teaching his favorite subject.

It was kind of sad to know that I wouldn't have him with me anymore during the day, but I had known it wouldn't always be that way. Snuggling closer to him I thought, _I still have him at home though._

With a smile on my face and a tear in my eye I finally drifted off to sleep.

************

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	19. Halloween

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: Okay I've never done this before, but I need to do it. This chapter is later than my couple of days because I am stuck on this new story I found. It is amazing and if you haven't read it yet you need too. It's Bella/Edward, but it does not matter. I'll also give you one for B/J, B/Em, and B/C because I have to spread the love around to my favorite guys. **

**Bella/Edward: Emancipation Proclamation by khaizzmatik **

_Edward grew up in a life of money, power, & respect. Isabella was born into slavery-has never known another way. Their worlds collide & neither will ever be the same again. Will he give her freedom? Can he bear to ever let her go? AU-H OOC *Set in 2005*_

**Seriously this needs to be read.**

**Bella/Jasper: Once Upon a Vampire by Jasper's Black Rose**

_A silent war came that changed everything. Humans are chosen atbirth to be a vampires mate. What happens when Bella is given to the God ofWar on her 16th Birthday? Will she survive the darkness and her mate?_**A hot as fuck dominate vampire Jasper. Need I say more?**

**Bella/Emmett: Her Protector by Sapphire1031**

_Emmett Cullen and his friends find Bella Swan after she has been brutally attacked. Emmett takes it upon himself to be __**her**__**protector**__ however what happens when he starts falling in love with __**her**__. Can she overcome what has happened to __**her**__ and love him back?_

**So good.**

**Bella/Carlisle: A Light in the Darkness by mrsalreyami**

_The battle with Victoria and the newborns takes a tragic turn and five lives are lost. This is the story of how Bella and the other survivors learn how to live and love again._

**There is also a sequel called Basking in the Light of our Love and it's just as good as this one. **

**Now that I've told you my preferences on with the story. **

**************

_**Jasper**_

I loved teaching at a private school so much more than I did public. Granted I've only been there two weeks, but the difference in the students was blaringly obvious. They are so much more focused on getting into the best school possible when they graduated that little time is spent on playing around.

My students were great. I only had about ten per class and each one of them brought something different. The first day I'd had the desk in rows, but as soon as school was over I arranged them in a circle. Discussions and debates could be made easier that way. It was working out well.

I had missed History, not that I would have changed how last year went, except for the accident of course, but the spending time with Bella I definitely wouldn't have changed. History was my passion though and I always got a rush when I was able to bring the past to life for my kids.

Bella was enjoying her job too. Every night since school started we'd sit, whether it be at the table, on the couch, or in the bathtub, and just talk about our day. She got so animated when she would tell me about all the books they were going to read and discuss this year. She went over the projects she wanted to do which included the one we'd done last year.

She also spoke highly of her co-workers in the English department. She never mentioned anyone else so it was a big surprise when I came home from a faculty meeting two days ago and found her on the couch with none other than Bethany.

Glancing up quickly from my desk to make sure my students were doing the work they were supposed to be doing I let my mind wander back to that night…

_When I got to work that morning I had not known we were going to have a faculty meeting. Hell I didn't even know it until 7__th__ period when the principal stopped by my class. When the bell rang I had to oversee the parking lot while the students left to make sure no one went speeding out, not like I thought they ever would, but whatever. By the time the last car left I had just enough time to make it to the library and didn't get a chance to call Bella. I didn't really worry about it I'd call on my way home. What I didn't realize was that a faculty meeting at private school meant we were going to pretty much discuss every student in attendance. _

_Three hours after it began it was over and I was walking out to my car with my phone in my hand. I didn't know if it was a good sign or not that she hadn't called me, but when I tried her cell and it went straight to voice mail I knew I was probably in trouble. I tried a few more times on the way home and dreading what kind of anger I was going to walk into for not calling. _

_As I walked down the hallway to our door I was taking deep breaths mentally preparing myself for whatever I was going to get, but I had to stop when I heard laughter coming from the other side. I was instantly glad for whoever had made her not realize I was so fucking late. Sliding my key in the lock I heard them quiet down. Turning the knob and pushing the door open I expected it to be Alice, Rose, or both, but instead it was a blond that I hadn't seen since right after New Year's. _

"_Close your mouth Jasper," Bella said laughing and I realized I was still standing with the door held open along with my mouth._

"_Um…hey." Yep I'm really eloquent when I'm confused._

"_You know I knew he'd be surprised, but I didn't think he'd be speechless." Bella said looking over at Bethany._

_She laughed also and threw up her hand in a wave. _

_I finally realized I was just standing there like an idiot and walked over to the couch. Kissing Bella on the head I said, "Sorry I'm late. Faculty meeting. I tried to call on the way home, but it went straight to voicemail."_

"_Yeah it died at work and I just plugged it in when I got home. I didn't even think to turn it back on." She said as she got up and moved over to the counter to do just that._

"_So how did you two get to know each other?" I asked._

_Bethany looked toward Bella and smiled softly. "You can tell him while I grab his dinner." Bella said moving toward the kitchen._

_I perched myself on the arm of the sofa and looked toward Bethany. _

"_We had breakfast duty together this morning. She kept looking over at me and finally walked over. She asked if I was Bethany and when I told her I was she introduced herself and mentioned you. It freaked me out at first because I remember what you had told me when you left the school and I didn't know what she was going to do. I didn't know if you guys had worked out everything or not and then I saw her engagement ring. It's beautiful by the way. You did a good job."_

"_Yeah your dad has amazing pieces."_

"_I thought it was one of his." She said. "He'd have been happy to know that it is being worn."_

_Her wording didn't escape my notice, but I didn't want to ask. _

"_He died in June." She said sensing my hesitation. _

_I slid off the arm onto the couch fully. "I'm so sorry."_

"_Thank you. It was hard at first since he's all I had left, but he would be mad if I was sad all the time, so I'm doing okay now."_

_I gave her a small smile and reached over to squeeze her hand. Looking up I caught Bella leaning against the kitchen doorway smiling at both of us. _

"_Do you want to eat in there or at the counter?"_

"_Counter." I said standing up. "Did you two already eat?"_

_They both nodded so I headed for the kitchen._

_As I passed by Bella I gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "I love you."_

"_Love you too." She whispered back before going to sit back on the couch._

_While I ate my Chinese food I watched the two of them through the cutout between the two rooms. I couldn't make out their words, but both were smiling. It made me feel good to know that Bella liked her. I hadn't even thought about the fact they would be working together, but if I had I would have been worried that Bella would have an issue. I should have known better though. Bella knew nothing had happened between us and that we were just friends. _

_After I finished eating I cleaned up my mess and headed back into the living room. We talked for about another hour before Bethany decided to head home. Bella walked her to the door and gave her a hug. _

"_See you tomorrow," She said. _

"_Yep. Breakfast duty again." _

_She threw me another wave before disappearing down the hall._

"_I like her." Bella said coming back over to the couch and curling up to my side._

"_I'm glad. She's a good person."_

"_Yeah. I can see why you and her talked so much. She loves History as much as you do."_

"_Pretty much. That's about the only thing we talked about during our lunch period."_

_She gave me a small smile and laid her head on my shoulder. We spent the rest of the evening talking before I took her hand and pulled her down the hallway…_

Shaking my head I pulled myself out of my thoughts there I didn't need to have what happened next in my head while I was in front of a bunch of high school kids.

Glancing at the clock at the back of the room I saw I'd been zoned out for the last 15 minutes and we only had 5 more to go before the end of the day.

"Okay guys," I said standing up. "The only homework you have this weekend is to have fun."

They laughed and started packing up their books. I sat on the other side of my desk when every head turned toward the door. Glancing over I felt a smile slide onto my face.

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing here?"

Bella walked over and said, "Seventh period got out early for a pep rally. Thought we could go to dinner and a movie. Plus I was hoping to catch you in the middle of teaching so I could watch, but Friday traffic was not being cooperative."

"Sorry. It doesn't matter though. They read today." I said. "Everybody, this is Bella, my fiancé."

I looked over at my class and saw them give her wave which she returned with a smile.

The bell rang then and they all headed out into the hallway. I made sure I had all my things before taking Bella's hand and leading her out behind them.

On the drive over to downtown Bella said, "Alice called me at lunch today."

"That can't be good." I said taking in her grimace.

"She wants to go shopping tomorrow.""But you don't mind that usually especially when it's been awhile, plus you haven't seen her much since they got home last week from their honeymoon.""I know, but she wants to go get Halloween costumes. Apparently she's decided to throw a big costume party at her and Emmett's place."

"Crap."

"My thoughts exactly, but we've been threatened with bodily harm if we don't come and dressed up."

"Fine. Just don't make me look stupid."

"I won't." She said with a smirk.

"You already have an idea don't you?"

"Umhmm."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No.'

I rolled my eyes. "Why does she want to get them so early?"

"I don't know. It's Alice."

"True. Who is she inviting?"

"Us, Jacob and everyone from the rez. Plus I asked if Bethany could come too."

"Did she agree?"

"Of course. Bethany did too, but she can't go shopping tomorrow with us. She's working at the jewelry store."

I nodded.

"Alice said something about Edward and Emmett going to the gym and then to play basketball. She said if you wanted to go to just call in the morning."

"Probably will. You'll be gone most of the day."

"Yeah." She said with a small laugh.

Dinner that night was good. I tried to get Bella to tell me what she wanted for her birthday since it was in a week, but I got nothing.

Once we'd eaten we headed over to the theater. Bella decided she wanted to watch _The Final Destination_. I don't know why they continued to put these movies out, but she seemed to like it.

It wasn't too late when we got home, but we both went to bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning after Bella had left with Alice and Rose I called Edward and we made plans to meet at the gym at 11. I then took a shower and headed out. Bella had mentioned Bethany was working at the store today so I knew she could help me pick out a birthday present. If Bella wouldn't tell me what she wanted she was getting something expensive damnit.

When I pulled into the parking lot and went inside I was immediately given a smile.

"Hey Jasper." Bethany said from behind the counter.

"Hey."

"What can I do for you today?"

"Bella's birthday is next week so I need a present."

"Ahh. Let's look and see if something jumps out then."

I walked around for a few minutes taking in what they had. Some things I recognized from when I got her ring, but a few pieces were new.

As I looked I said, "Bella said you were coming to the Halloween party our friend Alice is throwing."

"Yeah. It was nice of her to invite me."

"I'm glad she did."

"I like her Jasper. She's really sweet."

"Thank you."

"When did she remember everything?"

"Not for a couple months. She would remember a few things here and there when something triggered it or she would have a dream. Like when she remembered the night of the accident and you at my place it was because she saw her car for the first time after."

"I hope it wasn't that big of an issue."

"No. She asked who the blond was and I explained. It went surprisingly easy."

"Good."

I gave her a smile and then saw what I wanted. "Those." I said pointing at a set of sapphire hair combs.

"She'll like them." She said pulling them from the case and starting to wrap them up.

While I paid we talked a little more. I invited her to Bella's birthday dinner and when she accepted I waved a goodbye and headed off to meet the boys.

The rest of the day I spent trash talking with Emmett and Edward and getting my ass beat at basketball. That night when I got home I was fucking exhausted. After a shower and a quick dinner I fell into bed way before Bella did.

The rest of the weekend passed quickly along with the beginning of the week. Finally it was Thursday and Bella's birthday. Unfortunately she had a department meeting early and I couldn't make her breakfast or anything, but she did receive a bouquet of forget-me-nots during class.

After school we were headed to dinner. She'd made us promise, Alice especially, that she wouldn't be given a party so we had to settle on just giving her our presents after we ate.

We all arrived at the restaurant around the same time and made our way inside everyone wishing her a Happy Birthday.

Dinner conversation was good. Alice told us about the Halloween party, not like there was much to tell. I still hadn't seen my costume since Bella had not brought it home, nor would she tell me what I was going to be dressed as, so I was slightly worried, but I had to trust she wouldn't make me look to stupid. Once we'd all eaten Alice excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she returned it wasn't five minutes later when clapping could be heard and Happy Birthday being sung.

Bella turned bright red and flicked Alice off. She blew out her candle and I gave her a kiss on the side of her head before we all handed her, her presents. Edward and Rose gave her a Gift Certificate to the spa. Emmett and Alice gave her a new outfit and some shoes. Bethany had gotten her a new purse. Handing her mine she gave me a smile and opened it.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "They're beautiful." She whispered.

"Just like you." I whispered in her ear.

Giving me a kiss she stood up and went to the bathroom. When she came back out she had them in her hair.

She hugged everyone and told them thank you before sitting back down and digging into her cupcake and ice cream. We'd all gotten one too and once we were done we headed home.

Lying in bed that night after I had worshiped her body I asked, "Did you have a good day?"

"I did, thank you." She answered before snuggling into my side and drifting off to sleep.

After Bella's birthday the rest of September and October passed quickly. She became closer to Bethany and it wasn't odd for her to go out with us or come to our house for dinner often. Alice and Rose had accepted her also and they spent a few Saturdays shopping together.

Finally Halloween arrived and I was able to see the costume Bella had chosen for me. She walked into the bedroom, her hair and makeup already done, after I had gotten out of the shower and handed me the garment bag. Before I could even get it open she'd locked herself in the bathroom with hers.

Laying my bag across the bed I slowly pulled the zipper down.

When I saw what was inside I called out, "Please tell me this isn't your dads."

I heard her laugh and say, "No it's not. Don't worry."

Shaking my head I pulled out the black uniform. It also had a hat, nightstick, badge, and handcuffs.

Going into my closet I grabbed a white t-shirt and my black dress shoes. Coming back out I lay them on the bed and reached for the pants. They weren't too bad and neither was the shirt. It was really just a black short sleeve button up with POLICE written across the left side in white letters.

Slipping it on I heard the bathroom door open. Turning around our mouths dropped open at the same time. Holy fuck she looked hot. She was dressed like a naughty fucking prisoner. The black and white striped outfit made into a fucking halter dress that hit right below her ass with little white ruffle shit at the bottom that wouldn't cover anything if she bent over. White thigh high stockings and black heels. A little stripped hat perched on the top of her head and white sleeve thingies around her elbow.

"You are so not leaving here like that."

She gave me a smirk and said, "Why not? After all I have a police officer to protect me and if he does a good job I won't give him trouble when he tries to cuff me later."

"Fuck. You can't say shit like that and expect us to leave this house." I said starting to walk over to her.

A knock on the door caused a groan to escape my mouth.

"That's Bethany. We'll have to wait until later Officer Whitlock." She purred, fucking purred, as she walked around me.

I couldn't stop myself from smacking her ass as she passed by earning me a yelp. She glared back, but I saw a smile playing on her lips before she pulled the door shut.

I finishedgetting my costume on and went to see what Bethany was dressed like. As I walked into the living room I knew that if there were going to be single guys at the party they would be happy. She had dressed up as Belle from Beauty and the Beast and of course the dress was just as short as Bella's was.

As we were walking out the door I said, "I'm glad I have a nightstick."

Bella cracked up laughing. "I am too."

"Shut up, I only meant I'll have to beat the guys off so I'm glad I have one."

Bethany joined in with her this time and it dawned on me how that fucking sentence sounded.

Growling I pushed the main door opened and left them behind.

"I'm sorry baby," Bella said when she got to the car, but just be glad I wasn't Emmett."

Cringing I gave her a nod of my head because he would never let me live that shit down if he'd heard.

We drove over to Alice and Emmett's place, both of the girls still laughing every now and then. When we pulled into the parking lot it was right behind Edward and Rose.

When Edward got out of the car I lost it. He was dressed like a fucking butler. I think he may have just recycled the pants and dress shirt from the wedding, but he had a fucking bowtie and vest along with a pair of white gloves on also. He flicked me off before helping his little French maid from the car. Rose did look pretty good though.

We all piled in the elevator after going inside only to be stared at by an old couple. Getting out on the right floor we made our way down to the only damn door decorated. There were spider webs all over it and it was edged with bat lights. Shaking my head I raised my hand to knock only for the door to come flying open.

Alice started squealing and clapping her hands.

"You guys look great." She said moving out of the way for us to walk in. As I passed by her she turned hitting me with her angel wing. It was going to be a long night with them damn things.

We walked down their short hallway to find Emmett in his devil costume. As I looked at him I realized that he had only a cape on his upper body and he'd painted his everything else above the waist red. I raised an eyebrow at him which caused him to just puff out his chest and grin.

Alice grabbed everyone a beer out of the kitchen and we waited for everyone else to arrive. I knew all of us, including the La Push friends needed to be there an hour earlier just so we could hang out for a little bit before the neighbors and co-workers arrived.

I had just sat down when another knock came at the door. Alice danced away to open it and in walked the rest of the couples.

Leah and Jacob were dressed like vampires which for some reason I found hilarious. Sam and Emily were a pilot and flight attendant. Jared and Kim were gangsters. Paul and Rachel were dressed like pirates. Quil and Claire I think were the male and female version of Indiana Jones. Seth walked in dressed like a Marine of course, but he had a girl on his arm, who was dressed in camo.

Cocking my head to the side I felt Bella lean over. "It's his new girlfriend, Alexis. They met at Physical Therapy. Jacob said he really likes her."

I nodded.

Embry was bringing up the rear all by his lonesome dressed like a doctor.

"Who's that?" I heard Bethany whisper to Bella.

"Embry and he's single."

"He's really cute."

"I'll introduce you."

I glanced over in time to see her nod. Looking back toward Embry I knew he would have no problem with that since he was openly staring at Bethany.

As we all either sat or stood around I realized something. "Can you all please tell me why every one of you girls have on the shortest damn dress as you could find?"

They all shrugged their shoulders, but no one answered my question.

Seth piped up then and introduced Alexis. We all gave her a wave and got one in return. Bella introduced Bethany to the ones who didn't know her making sure to look at Embry when she did. He smiled and nodded his head and I had to admit that if they ended up getting together that would be fucking awesome.

For the next hour and a half we laughed and joked around. Embry had made his way over to a spot on the floor right by the end of the couch where we were sitting and him and Bethany had been in their own little conversation for the last twenty of that time.

Finally when I thought for sure we were the only ones going to be there a knock sounded. Alice went to let whoever it was in while Emmett flipped the stereo on.

The party was in full swing an hour later and there was barely room to move around in.

As I glanced around the room from my position of holding the kitchen doorframe up I watched each of my friends.

Alice had finally had to remove her wings when she kept smacking people with them and getting stuck as she tried to squeeze herself through.

Emmett had his pitchfork taken away when he decided to jab Rose in the ass with it. I seriously thought when she jerked it out of his hands she was going to stab him in the eye, which would have been okay because then he could have just taken Paul's eye patch, but she only threw it down the hall after giving him a glare.

Quil and Claire were dancing. He had his whip wrapped around her shoulders holding her close. Embry and Bethany were dancing also and I had to smile. They were getting along great.

My eyes roamed around again seeing that most of the others were talking together. Bella was standing with Jacob and Leah and as I leveled her with my gaze she glanced up. Giving her a wink I started over when she motioned with her head.

Sliding my hands around her waist I rested my chin on her shoulder and asked, "Why did you two dress like vampires?"

"Because it's Halloween." Jacob said.

"I know that, but it's so normal."

"Yeah well it was either that or werewolves and Leah put her foot down. Said she didn't want to be called a mongrel or some shit like that all night."

"Can I call you leech instead?"

"That or bloodsucker. Either one works." He said with a grin. Leah and Bella just shook their heads.

The party continued on until around 1 when everyone started to head home. Before I knew it the only ones left were the ones who'd gotten there early. I was ready to go because my girl had promised handcuff action and I was so taking her up on that shit.

We told everyone goodbye and I noticed Embry and Bethany exchanging numbers before she followed us out.

Once we were in the car Bella turned in her seat and said, "Well."

"He's amazing. We're going to meet in the morning for breakfast before he goes home."

Bella started channeling Alice there for a minute before she caught herself and just smiled.

We pulled into the parking lot of our building a few minutes later. Bethany gave Bella and I both a hug and promised to call after breakfast. We waited until she'd pulled out of the lot before going upstairs.

I unlocked our door and without a word took her hand and pulled her through. I still didn't say anything as I locked it back and pretty much dragged her down the hall.

"Anxious much?"

"Just not letting you change your mind." I said back over my shoulder with a smirk.

Getting to the bedroom I shut the door behind her. Pressing her against it and attacked her neck, biting and kissing along to her ear.

"I think I'm going to have to strip search you." I whispered as I sucked her earlobe into my mouth.

I was rewarded with a moan and felt her arch into me. Reaching my hands up I removed the little hat she had perched there and then the pins holding her hair in place. It tumbled down around her shoulders and I ran my fingers through it before sliding them down her cheeks.

Brushing my lips against her I gripped the top of her arms and turned her around, backing her up until her legs hit the bed. Laying her down I let her slide to the head before crawling up and hovering over her.

"From this moment on you aren't allowed to talk, make any noise whatsoever, or move unless I tell you too. Nod if you understand."

I smiled as she nodded her head.

Raising myself up I propped on my knees letting one hand trail up and down her arm a few times before lifting it above her head and then did the same with the other one. Pulling the handcuffs off my belt I made sure that I didn't need a key to get them off because I don't think Charlie would find that shit funny if I had to call him about it later.

Reaching up I pulled her little arm band things to her wrists and slapped the cuff on one arm before threading it through the bed rail and putting it on the other one.

I rubbed my palms against her hands intertwining our fingers and leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Open," I whispered against them and darted my tongue in when she did it.

I kissed her for a few minutes before working my way down to her neck. My hands sliding down her arms and around to unhook the strap around her neck that was holding her dress up.

"Arch your back."

She did what I asked and I found the small zipper pulling it down also. I slowly slid the dress down her body revealing her to me.

I sucked in a sharp breath when I saw the pair of black barely there panties she had on. She gave me a smirk, but didn't say anything.

Once I had her dress off and tossed behind me I slid my hands up her legs and hooking my fingers into her panties pulling them off also. I left the stocking and her shoes alone because that shit was fucking hot.

Gazing down I let my eyes roam all over her body taking her in. She was so fucking beautiful.

Moving myself backwards I stood up and slowly pulled my clothes off, her eyes following my hands.

Climbing back up on the bed I kissed her lips again before placing kisses down her neck to her breast and taking a nipple in my mouth. Her back arched.

"Don't move." I said before letting my tongue sweep around it. I ran my thumb around the other one feeling it pebble under my touch.

After a few minutes I switched sides and repeated the process.

Moving my lips over I kissed down the middle of her stomach dipping my tongue in her navel before moving over to her hip bone. I licked a trail over to the other side before blowing on the moisture I'd left behind.

I could feel her tremble with the need to move, but she was fighting it. Glancing up as I slid lower I locked eyes with her and noticed her usual brown was almost black. Keeping her gaze I let my tongue flick out and hit her bundle of nerves. Her eyes snapped shut and that bottom lip got caught by her teeth.

I kept my tongue pressed to her as I chuckled knowing the vibrations would drive her crazy. Hearing the handcuffs slide against the bed I knew I'd been right.

Cupping one of her breast I caressed down her body and slowly slid two fingers inside her.

"So fucking wet baby."

Starting a slow pace I let my tongue circle her clit before biting gently. I kept up the motion until I felt her walls start to flutter around me.

As I brought my eyes back up to her face I saw a single tear slid down her cheek.

Stopping immediately I said, "Bella?"

"Please Jasper. I need to touch you." She whispered.

Moving back up her body I quickly pressed the little button freeing one wrist and then the other. Her hands went around my shoulders and pulling me to her.

"I'm sorry baby."

"No I'm fine. It was just to intense. I was trying, but I…I just need to feel you with my hands."

I nodded and kissed her deeply. As our tongues danced together I reached over to the bed side table. Pulling the drawer open I rolled slightly, never breaking away, until I felt the condom packet under my fingertips. Pulling it out I ripped it open and quickly rolled it on. Placing myself at her entranced I held her tight to me as I slid home.

"God baby you feel so good," I whispered against her lips.

She answered with a moan as I thrust back into her. My pace quickly intensified. Pulling myself up slightly I kept my weight on my arms but rested my forehead against hers. Our hips moved in sync as we stared at each other.

"I love you so fucking much," I whispered.

"I love you too."

I felt that tight coil start to twist as my thrust started to become erratic. Bella's hips hitting mine each time I slid back in.

"I'm so close Jasper."

"Me too baby. Keep your eyes open. I want to see inside you as you cum."

She nodded.

I thrust twice more and felt her walls clamp down around me causing that coil inside me to snap. With my body trembling with my release I stared into her eyes. Her own pleasure written in their depths. It was the most amazing thing to watch and in that one moment I had never felt more connected with her.

We continued to watch each other as we came down from our high and as our breathing returned to normal. When we had I reluctantly pulled myself away to dispose of the condom. I didn't go far since we had a trash can beside the bed. I think in that moment I would have thrown it on the floor just so I didn't have to leave her side.

Once I had it out of sight I pulled the covers down and quickly removed her shoes and stocking before pulling the covers over us. Wrapping my arms around her I crushed her to me.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too." She whispered. "Always."

I gave her a smile before capturing her lips in a kiss. When I pulled back she brought her hand up to hide a yawn. Chuckling softly I settled her head under my chin and we slowly drifted off to sleep.

************

**A/N: Halloween costumes on profile. Also from last chapter the girl's rehearsal dinner dress along with Alice's wedding dress, the bridesmaid dress, and tuxes. **

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	20. Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**************

_**Bella**_

I was so happy we'd decided to come back to Seattle. I loved my job especially once I got to meet Bethany. She had become such a good friend and when we all went out together it was like she had always been there.

The morning after Halloween she'd called to tell me about breakfast with Embry and how sweet and kind he was. I could have told her that. Of course Jacob called later that night after they'd gotten home and told me how he couldn't shut talking about her either.

I was glad they seemed to like each other so much, but I had to wonder how it was going to work with them having that three and a half hour drive between them, but they did it. She would come into work in the morning and tell me how they talked for hours on the phone. The first weekend in November she drove down to Forks. I fixed it with Leah so she could stay with her that way she wouldn't have to come home until Sunday.

The Monday following that weekend she came home on cloud nine and said he'd asked her to be his girlfriend. She was so cute telling me how he'd taken her to the beach and then the diner. He'd also taken her to Port Angeles to walk along the pier.

She seemed to be so happy and I was glad that we'd been able to introduce them.

Jasper and I continued to meet with her for dinner a few times a week and invited her to go to Forks with us the week of Thanksgiving. She surprised us when she said she was already going and would be staying with Leah.

The weeks leading up to the holiday Jasper and I spent a lot of time at home getting study material ready for our students and their midterms. It wasn't odd to find us spread out at the table or at our desk typing up review questions and shit like that.

I also spent a lot of time figuring out Thanksgiving dinner. We'd had a houseful last year, but this year we'd added additional people. Not only would we have the same ones from last year, but also Alexis, Bethany, Sue and Harry Clearwater--Seth and Leah's parents, Melanie and Sandra--two nurses that worked at the hospital with Sue, and Carlisle and Esme--who'd I'd invited when I found out they weren't going to visit her sister in Chicago.

I knew there was no way we'd all fit in the house, so after talking to dad about it we decided to just have it in the backyard. He was going to rent a few tents, tables, chairs, and heaters to keep the rain and cold away.

As it got closer to the holiday I started making a list of things to have food wise and getting things packed up.

The last week before school got out passed quickly in a flurry of tests. I had decided to take Friday off so I could get everything done before we left on Saturday morning.

When I woke up that morning I sent Jasper off to work and I went to a doctor's appointment. I'd decided finally to go on birth control. As I left the doctor an hour and a half later I stopped off at the pharmacy. Now I just had to wait on my monthly stuff and I would be set. After that so help me my man was going to be ravaged. He would be before that, but you know what I mean.

After I had my prescription I went by the store to pick up little things that we needed for the week. I had a quick lunch before heading home and packing up a few things that would ruin while we were gone. I ran the groceries over to Alice's place, since they weren't driving up to Forks until Wednesday night.

Once that was out of the way I went back to the house and made sure I had everything in our suitcases. By the time Jasper got home from work I had everything ready to go except for what we would use the next morning and dinner ordered. Bethany showed up not to long after. Even though she was staying with Leah she was still riding with us.

Dinner arrived about twenty minutes later and for the rest of the night we sat around and watched TV.

The next morning after a quick breakfast we got on the road. The drive to Forks was fun with Bethany and I singing at the top our lungs while Jasper just shook his head and stayed quiet.

We crossed into the town limits around 1 and went straight to the diner. Embry, Jacob, and Leah were meeting us there for lunch.

Pulling into the parking lot I was pleased to see that my dad and Billy were joining us as well. As soon as I was out of the car the seat shot up and Bethany was hopping out walking straight to Embry. Shaking my head with a smile I made my way over to dad.

"Hey Bells. Jasper." He said giving me a one armed hug and nodding at Jasper.

"Hey Charlie." He said back as he pulled the door open and stepped through. The rest of us followed behind and we quickly found a table.

After we'd ordered Leah asked, "What time do Emily, Kim, and I need to come over to help Wednesday?"

"Whenever," I answered.

"I'll come with them too." Bethany said and I nodded.

Lunch passed with us just catching up on what we'd been up too since Halloween.

Once we had all finished my dad rode with Jasper and I back to his place while Bethany went with Embry, of course. The rest of the day we hung out at the house. I didn't want to do to much since it would be a busy week.

Sunday I was woken up by my cell ringing. It was Esme asking what she could bring Thursday. I had already decided to make all the hot stuff, but didn't want to deal with dessert at all so I suggested pumpkin pie. As soon as I hung up with her Alice and then Rose both called and asked the same thing. I gave one beer and one wine because they can't bake for shit. Sue called after them and asked for her and her nurse friends. I gave the order for any dessert they wanted to make except for pumpkin pie.

Once I'd flipped the phone closed from Sue I finally noticed that Jasper was not beside me. Dragging myself up I made my way downstairs. I didn't find him anywhere, but he had left a note on the fridge.

Pulling it off I read…

_Hey Beautiful,_

_Your dad wanted to go fishing today. Jacob and Billy are going with us too. We won't be back until this afternoon and I know you said something about going to the grocery store today. Jacob said Leah will be waiting on you to call and she'll go with you. Be careful. My keys are on the table by the front door. _

_Love your hot as hell fiancé_

Shaking my head I balled up the paper and threw it in the garbage. He was such an arrogant fucker sometimes.

I grabbed a cup of coffee and a granola bar before going back upstairs to call Leah. After I hung up with her I made my way to the shower and got ready for the day.

Once I was dressed I made sure I had my long list of things I needed for Thursday and grabbed Jasper's keys.

I picked Leah up a few minutes later and turned the car toward Port Angeles. I hated driving an hour to the store, but the Thriftway was just not going to cut it for me.

We drove for about ten minutes just listening to the radio, but then she said, "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked in confusion.

"Embry and Bethany. I don't know if it was your intention from the beginning to set them up or anything, but they are so good together. It was hard to see him left without anyone when we got together for dinner. I wasn't as bad after Seth came home and then he met Alexis and it went back to sucking for awhile. Now even if she's not in Forks he talks about her constantly it's like she's there."

"I didn't even think about the two of them until Halloween, but I'm glad it worked out. She's happy too and talks about him all the time."

"Good. She's become a good friend to me also. So has Alexis. It's like they've always fit in with us."

"I thought the same about Bethany too. I haven't had a chance to get to know Alexis yet though."

"She's awesome and brings out the best in my brother. He was so lost when he got back from Germany. I was afraid he'd get so depressed that nothing would bring him out of it, but now all I see is a smile and that makes me happy."

I nodded. Seth deserved to be happy. Changing the subject I asked, "Have you and Jacob set a date yet?"

"No. We've thrown a few days around, but nothing definite yet. Sometime next year though."

"There is going to be so many weddings I'm going to have to go out and buy a whole rack of dresses."

Laughing she said, "Me too and Quil is proposing to Claire Saturday night so that will add another one."

"I figured it was coming soon." I said.

"Speaking of dresses have you found one for your own wedding?"

"No. I've looked a few times, but can't find one I like. I need to get my ass in gear though and find one that won't cause me to freeze my ass off, plus finding some so Alice and Rose won't either."

"Yeah. I still can't believe you decided to get married on the beach in fucking February in fucking Forks. I'm wearing pants just so you know."

"That's fine I'm going to make sure to put that on the invitations and believe me as soon as the weddings over I'm changing."

We talked a little more on the subject as we drove into Port Angeles. We spent a few hours in the grocery store. I didn't realize how much shit I really needed. Just stuff for Thanksgiving filled up two carts, plus we had another one filled with stuff for me to cook for the week and cleaning supplies.

After paying and loading everything in the car we went through a drive-thru for lunch and ate in the car on the way home.

We pulled into the driveway of my house just as dad and Jasper did. They helped us take all the groceries in before I drove Leah back home.

When I got back they had put everything away, but of course I had to go behind them and put everything where it was supposed too.

That night I cooked the fish they had caught and then we watched movies that dad had went and got earlier.

Monday and Tuesday I spent cleaning. Dad had to work both days and Jasper went with him on Monday. Tuesday he worked out in the backyard. There wasn't a whole lot to do, but he made sure there weren't any rocks or anything lying around where the tables would be.

I woke up early Wednesday. There was a lot of prep work to do today and the delivery guys were bringing the tents and things.

I'd just put the cornbread in the oven when a knock came at the door and in walked my help for the day. I set Bethany up with a potato peeler and the massive amounts of potatoes. Emily went to work on the green beans and corn. Rachel started on the broccoli and tomatoes for the broccoli salad. Leah was working on the cranberry sauce. I helped Bethany until the cornbread was done and then I started getting the dressing ready.

While we worked in the kitchen the delivery guys showed up and dropped everything off in the backyard. Dad, Jacob, Embry, Jasper, Paul, and Sam set everything up. I stopped what I was doing to watch them out the kitchen window. Everyone of them was laughing at something dad was saying and I probably didn't want to know what it was, but it was good to see them all so happy.

Around 2 in the afternoon the three tents were up side by side, the tables were placed lengthwise making one long one and the chairs were set around it. There were also a few more table set up to the side for the food. I did notice there were four boxes off to the side that hadn't been opened yet.

Wiping my hands off I stepped out the backdoor and asked, "What are those for?" nodding my head to the unopened boxes.

Dad smiled and walked over pulling the lid up on one. Reaching in he pulled out a silver hot tray.

"I didn't want you to worry about the food going cold so when I ordered the tents I got these buffet things they said would keep everything warm."

I nodded and flew down the stairs to give him a hug. "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome. I think I got enough for all the hot stuff."

I made a mental list and then checked the boxes finally nodding when I saw he had actually gotten more than enough.

"Good," He said. "Everything else is done out here except the heaters and I didn't know if you wanted to decorate. If so that shit is up to you because I am not doing that."

Rolling my eyes I went to open my mouth, but instead heard, "I got it covered."

Turning to the back steps I smiled at the little pixie standing there with her arms full of decorations. Moving over to her I gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "I didn't think you guys were getting here until tonight."

"We weren't, but then we all played hooky from work and drove on up."

Rose came out of the backdoor then followed by Emmett and Edward. Both were carrying boxes.

"Okay," Alice said. "Leave Rose and I alone and this tent will look great in a few hours."

Everyone stepped out of they way and they went to work. I went back to the kitchen to finish up in there. Dad, Jasper, and Paul loaded the heaters in the back of Paul's truck and took them to fill them up. While they were gone they also grabbed pizza for everyone.

By the time 8 o'clock rolled around that night everything that needed to be done was done. The food was ready to go for tomorrow. One turkey was ready for the oven over night while the other two was ready for the deep fryer that dad insisted we do again.

Alice and Rose had transformed the tent into a fucking masterpiece. Leaves were decorating the sides. Everyone had their own turkey place card. Elaborate flower centerpieces were spread out along the length of the table. Each chair had a slipcover and ribbon. The buffet hot trays were set up and ready to go along with trashcans for the trash which also had ribbon wrapped around them.

I could only shake my head and mutter, "Wow," causing Alice and Rose to both beam with pride.

Everyone headed out after that and I collapsed on the sofa beside Jasper.

"Tired baby?" He asked glancing away from the old football game he'd been watching with dad.

"Just a little. I think I'm going to take a bath and then head to bed."

"Ok. I'll be up in a little bit."

I nodded and after giving him a kiss and then one to my dad I went up the stairs. I stayed in the bathtub for about an hour and a half just relaxing. When I got out I dressed in my warmest pair of pajamas and made my way back down to the kitchen, sliding the turkey in the oven. Once that was done I headed back to my room and set the alarm for 5. It was going to be a long day and I needed to be up early for it.

I didn't even hear Jasper come to bed, but when the alarm went off he was there. I slid out of the bed and made my way downstairs. Checking the turkey I saw it wasn't quite done yet, but it wouldn't be long.

Thirty minutes later I had it out and the dressing in.

Dad and Jasper got up around 8. Dad left to get us breakfast and after we'd eaten I sent them to the living room. Over the next few hours the front door became a revolving one. The guys, after a quick wave to the kitchen, veered off into the living room while the girls settled in to help me. Since Rose and Alice kept getting in the way we made them beer wenches. I got a smack in the back of the head from Rose when I called her that, but I laughed when Edward called for more beer and she went to take him some.

By 1 everyone, but Sue, Harry, their friends, and Carlisle and Esme, were there. By 2 they had shown up. Dad and Billy had the turkeys deep fried and the women were ready to start taking things outside.

Dad had turned the heaters on earlier and the tent was all nice and toasty. It didn't take long to get all the food outside and after getting everything set up we called for the guys.

Once they'd all come out everyone filled their plates and we all took our seats. I asked Carlisle to say grace.

After the Amen everyone dug in and conversation picked up. Laughter could be heard constantly. Once everyone had eaten their fill I ran inside to get the coffee started.

While we were waiting for it to be ready we went around the table and did the traditional telling what we were thankful for. Most thanks were given for friends and family, but the last three before my turn brought tears to my eyes. Embry was first.

He stood up and keeping a hold of Bethany's hand said, "I'm thankful for Alice, Jasper, and Bella. Without them I wouldn't have this beautiful girl beside me in my life. I didn't realize she was missing until I found her."

When he sat down I gave him a smile and then Jasper stood up.

"I'm thankful for all of you, but especially Charlie. He made Bella who she is today. Giving her the strength and stubbornness I love the most. I'm also thankful for you baby. I'm a much better person because of you."

When he sat down I didn't care that our entire family was watching. Pulling him to me I kissed him with everything I had.

Dad stood up then and said, "Jasper is who I'm thankful for the most this year. He knows most of the reason why because of a conversation we had the first weekend I met him, but this year it's also for not giving up when he could have. He stuck by my little girl and put that twinkle in her eyes you see today."

I brushed my tears away as Jasper took the hand my dad offered.

Once he sat back down I stood and thanked everyone for coming. I thanked dad for being the guy he was and giving me all his love. I then thanked Jasper for loving me unconditionally. They both gave me a hug and I sat back down.

Conversation started up slowly then and it was a little quieter than before. After a few minutes I figured we were ready for coffee and dessert so I stood to go bring it out. Dad followed along to help me since I needed to get some more plates also.

*************

_**Jasper**_

This past week as been fun. Fishing with Charlie was something I found I really enjoyed and looked forward to doing it again. Going to work with him was a different story. It was pretty boring.

Yesterday had also been a good day. Even though we were busy it was still cool to hang out with the guys.

Today had been amazing. Great food that my girl had for the most part cooked herself, our friends, and family. I did have to call my mom later though.

I offered to help Bella get the coffee, but Charlie beat me too it and I smiled as I watched them walk through the back door arm in arm.

I was talking to Emmett across the table when I heard Charlie yell, "JASPER. CARLISLE."

Shooting out of my chair I looked toward Carlisle to make sure he'd heard too. He was sliding his chair back. Everyone else had a worried expression on their faces. Flying up the back stairs I threw open the back door and my heart stopped. Charlie was crouched down in the hallway at the front door. He was holding Bella up off the ground a little and she was clearly passed out.

Carlisle rushed around me and had her laid down on the floor before I could even move. Hearing someone come up behind me I flew across the room and dropped to my knees. Looking up to Charlie I noticed the door behind him was open and someone was standing there.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"She fainted." Charlie whispered.

"Why?"

"Jasper this is Renee." He said motioning toward the door and I heard a few hisses and gasps come from the kitchen. "Bella's mother."

************

**A/N: HEE HEE HEE. *evil smirk***

**A/N: Broccoli salad is just cut up raw broccoli, cut up tomatoes, crumbled up cooked bacon, and ranch dressing. Good stuff. Yum. **

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	21. You Aren't My Mother

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now.**

**************

**_Bella_**

I linked my arm through dads as he led me inside to get the coffee. When we got inside I pulled out a couple of trays placing plates and cups on them along with creamer and sugar.

Hearing a knock on the front door I looked toward dad in confusion. He shrugged his shoulders letting me know he was just as clueless as I was.

Setting what was in my hand on the table I moved to the hallway and pulled the front door open.

Smiling softly I asked, "Can I help you?"

"Bells who is it?" My dad asked walking closer. I felt his hand come down on my shoulder in an almost painful grip before he asked, "What are you doing here?"

His tone was icy and one I'd never heard before. "Dad?"

He didn't look down at me, but squeezed my shoulder lightly.

Before I could question anything else the woman said, "I'm your mother Isabella."

I looked to my dad shocked and when he nodded slightly confirming what she said I felt myself fall into the dark.

Voices started to break through eventually. I kept my eyes closed as I took in the sounds around me. I could hear a soft voice whispering in my ear that everything was going to be okay. It was accompanied by a soft touch moving up and down my back. I knew it was Jasper immediately but I still didn't open my eyes.

I heard her voice then. "Charlie why doesn't she know me?"

"Maybe because you left her 21 fucking years ago and never looked back." My dad was not happy.

"But I left pictures of me for her."

"She didn't need fucking pictures. She needed a mother."

"I know that." She said with sadness in her voice and it pissed me right the fuck off. What did she have to be sad about. It was her fucking choice to leave.

"Why are you here?" I asked finally opening my eyes.

Jasper's hold on me tightened and I gave him a small smile before turning my eyes to her.

"I wanted to see you Isabella." She said.

"My name is Bella."

"Bella?"

"It's what I go by. You would know that if you had ever been around."

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Stop. I don't need or want your apology."

She sighed and after glancing at dad and Jasper, who I finally noticed were the only ones in the room with us, asked, "Can we talk alone?"

"Why? Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of them."

"Because I'm your mother."

Shooting up off the couch I turned to dad. "Where is she?" I didn't need to clarify he knew who I wanted.

"In the backyard." He said quietly. I knew this was killing him. I could see it in his eyes.

I didn't say a word as I moved around the couch and gave him a hug. When I pulled back I walked through to the kitchen and pulled the back door open.

Every head turned in my direction. "Sue, can you come in here please?"

She nodded and stood. Walking over she pulled me into a hug. "You okay?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

Taking her hand I walked back into the living room and narrowed my eyes at Renee.

"This is my mother. She was there to bandage my knees when I fell. She was there to tell me about myself when I didn't know what was going on with my body. She was there when I was asked out for the first time and needed advice. She was there to wipe the tears away when my heart was broken the first time. And she will be there sitting in the chair that could have been yours the day I marry the man behind me. You may have carried me for nine months, but that is all you did. You were my incubator. She was my mom in all the ways that counted.""You're getting married?" She asked her eyes flickering to Jasper.

"Out of everything I just said that is what you heard?" I asked shaking my head.

"No, but I refuse to do this with an audience."

"You should have thought about that before you showed up here on Thanksgiving."

"Can I please just have a moment alone with you?"

"Fine."

"Bells…"

"It's okay dad. She can say what she has to say not that it will change anything."

He sighed and nodded. Giving me a quick kiss on the temple he waited for Sue to do the same before walking with her into the kitchen.

Turning around I wrapped my arms around Jasper. "You okay baby?" He asked squeezing me to him.

"No, but I will be as soon as she's gone. Just give me a minute so I can make sure that happens."

"Alright. I'll be right outside."

I nodded and raised my head.

He lifted his hands to cup my cheeks and gave me a kiss. "I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too."

I waited until he'd shut the back door before I turned around. I wasn't going to say anything. I would listen to whatever bullshit she spouted off and then she could get the hell out.

"You're beautiful." She finally said after a few minutes of just staring.

Rolling my eyes I turned to look out the window.

"I want to get to know you Bella."

"Why now?" I asked without looking back at her.

I felt her come up behind me. She didn't touch me, but a hand came around holding a few pictures. The first one was of me when I was probably two. The second was of her and a man and the third had a young boy in it.

"I found that picture of you a few weeks ago and I wondered how you had turned out. I wanted to know if my leaving had affected you."

"I never thought about you if it helps and not knowing who you were when I opened the door should have been all the answer you needed."

"I deserve that."

"Who are the other two?" I asked ignoring her comment.

"The man is my husband, Phil. We married sixteen years ago and the boy is your brother, Alec. He'd liked to get to know his sister."

"How long as he known about me?"

"For his whole life. He wants to get to know his sister. He wants to be a family."

I couldn't hear anymore. Spinning around I gripped her arm and pulled her through to the kitchen and to the door.

"That," I said pointing outside. "Is my fucking family. They are the ones that have been though everything with me. Those guys sitting out there are my brothers. I don't need anymore."

Letting her go I went to the front door. Grabbing Jasper's keys off the table I left driving to the place I needed at the moment.

When I got there I could have stayed in the car, but I needed to feel the cold. The wind was so much stronger here then I expected though. Wrapping my hands around my arms I stared out over the ocean.

I heard the car pull up behind me. I didn't turn around I knew he would come.

"You're going to freeze baby," He said as he draped a jacket over my shoulders.

I slid my arms into the sleeves and then lay them over the top of his as they came around my waist. We stood that way for a little bit before I finally spoke. "I have brother. He's fifteen."

I heard his sharp intake of breath as his arms squeezed me tighter to his chest. "Is that why you left?" He whispered.

"Yes. He's known about me his entire life. She said he wants to get to know me and that he wants to be a family. I just…" I trailed off as a sob finally worked its way out.

"Shh, baby. It's okay."

"I told her I didn't need anymore family that I didn't need anymore brothers. I had plenty out in the backyard."

He didn't say anything else, but continued to gently sway me side to side.

"Was I too harsh?"

"Baby I don't know. I wish I could give you the answers you need and take all this away, but I can't. You're going to have to think about it and make a decision on what you want. Nothing else matters but that. As long as you are happy that's all I care about."

I nodded. "Is she still there?"

"No. Charlie made her leave, but she'll be in Port Angeles until Saturday afternoon. She left the hotel name and number with him."

"Can we go home? I want to see everybody. I just…I need them. I need dad."

"I can give you him now." He said turning us around. My eyes immediately fell on the c**ruiser sitting behind Jasper's car and my dad in the driver's seat. **

I pulled away and before I could even get two steps my dad was out of the car. My eyes filled up with tears and spilled over as he wrapped me up in his arms.

My dad stepped back and brought his hands up to my face wiping the tears away with his thumbs. Jasper came up behind us. "Jasper would you drive the cruiser home. I need to talk to my daughter."

He nodded and kissed the back of my head before going to the car and driving away.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"Maybe if I had shown you the pictures she left and told you about her it wouldn't be this hard on you."

"Dad, it would have been worse. I didn't have to hurt for 21 years. I would have been painful knowing who she was and what she looked like, but not being able to do anything about it. This way I hurt for a little bit and then I forget about her, she's never been anything to me and she never will be."

"But you missed out on so much."

"What did I miss out on? I had a mother figure in Sue, brothers and sisters in Jacob, Seth, Leah, and every other one of those guys, and I had you, the best dad any girl could ask for."

He sighed and I knew something else was weighting on his mind.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You have a real brother."

"She told you?"

"Yeah when I made her leave. I asked her what she said to you."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. He's innocent in all of this the same as you are. It's not his fault that you share the same blood. "

"I don't know. If I want him in my life then I have to deal with her and if I don't acknowledge him I'll always wonder if we could have been close."

"Just think about it. She's not going home until Saturday. Spend tomorrow going over everything and try to come to a decision. If you don't then you don't and if you do then you do. You know that whatever decision you make me, Jasper, and everyone else will support that."

I nodded.

He gave me a small smile and pulled me into another hug. "I love you kiddo. You know that right?"

"Of course dad. I love you too."

"Good. Now let's get you back home. I'm sure Jasper is crawling the walls right now."

"Probably." I said with a chuckle.

I let dad drive back to the house. When we turned down his street I could see Jasper pacing on the front porch.

Dad just shook his head and laughed when he caught sight of him too.

We weren't even fully stopped before Jasper was on my side of the car. He pulled the door open and waited until I had the seatbelt undone before he pulled me out and into his arms. He backed up before giving me a deep kiss.

We broke apart and went into the house and straight through to the backyard. No one said a word about what had happened earlier. Sue did give me a hug, but other than that the drama was forgotten for the moment.

The rest of the evening was spent eating again, talking, and laughing. I let myself enjoy my family because tomorrow I would have to think about everything else.

As soon as everyone left later that night I took a long bath and let my mind go. I didn't sleep well that night nor did I do much the next day. I barely talked to Jasper or dad. Alice and Rose had gone shopping with the other girls, but I just couldn't do it. There was so much going on in my head I couldn't focus on anything else.

Friday night was about the same. I tossed and turned on the couch because I had refused to keep Jasper up again like I had the night before. By the time 6am rolled around I had reached a decision.

Going upstairs I quietly grabbed some clothes and after a shower and leaving a note for Jasper I got in his car and drove toward Port Angeles.

When I got into downtown I quickly found the hotel and went inside. On the elevator up to her room I took deep breaths to calm myself.

I didn't care that it was early in the morning and she was probably sleeping. She didn't deserve for me to wait until a more decent hour.

Finding her room I knocked on the door and waited. It took her a few minutes to open and I started as soon as she was in front of me.

"There is nothing you need to say to me. I will talk and you will listen. Understand?"

She nodded and moved to the side so I could pass by her.

Stopping in the middle of the room I turned and held out the slip of paper in my hand.

"That is my cell number, my address, and my email. It's not for you. It's for my brother. He can call or write either one, but if you call I will hang up. If you write me or email me I will rip the letter up unread and delete the email. I don't want anything with you. I didn't need you before and I don't now, but my brother I would like to get to know. If you have an issue with that then I will wait until he's eighteen and I will find him myself. I want nothing to do with you from this day forward. If that sounds harsh then you should have thought about that before you abandoned me."

I didn't wait for a reply. Instead I stepped around her and pulled the door open.

As I went to step into the hallway she said, "Thank you for this."

"You don't need to thank me; I didn't do it for you."

I pulled the door shut behind me and made my way back home. As I drove I let the last few days go. I couldn't dwell on it anymore. I needed to get to the house, spend time with my real family and then Jasper and I were going home and I was going to plan our wedding. I had two and a half months. It was time to get it done.

Once again as I turned on the road to dad's house I could see Jasper pacing the front porch. He didn't come off it like he did Thursday, but just stopped and watched me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I got out of the car.

"Waiting for you." He said simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Good." I gave him a big smile and walked up the steps.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfect. Let's go inside and call everybody. I'm thinking a bonfire is in order for tonight."

"We have to be at the beach at 5. Jacob already called. He thought you might need it." He said putting his arm around my waist.

I just smiled and shook my head as we walked in the door.

Dad was sitting at the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. He gave me a small smile and I returned it before wrapping my arms around him.

When I pulled back I moved to the fridge and pulled out things to make breakfast. While I cooked I told them what I had decided and the one-sided conversation I'd had with Renee.

They didn't say anything just nodded and smiled.

Jasper and I hung out at the house for the rest of the day. Alice and the other three came over around lunch time and we ordered pizza and watched a couple of movies until it was time to go to the beach.

That night was probably one of the funnest I've ever had. It was cold as shit and everyone was bundled up like that kid in A Christmas Story, but we laughed and we talked and we had a fucking marshmallow fight because Jacob wanted to be an ass again. He got seven in my mouth this time though before I choked. Of course then it was see who could put the most in their own mouth. Everyone bet that Emmett was going to win because lets face it he has a big ass mouth, but fucking Alice beat everybody with eleven. Of course Emmett made a rude comment and got smacked by her.

We all finally left the beach around 1 in the morning.

Around 9 that morning we all met up again at the diner for breakfast before seven of us had to drive back to Seattle. Rose made sure that the others would be coming New Year's Eve to her and Edward's reception and after they all agreed we headed out.

Bethany and I talked for the whole trip. I think she was close to falling in love and I was happy for her.

That night after getting home and Bethany leaving to go home herself Jasper and I snuggled up on the couch. He was reading while I checked my email. I have to say I was slightly disappointed that I hadn't received an email from my brother yet, but I realized I would probably need to give it a little more time.

Once I had that thought I switched over and started to research dresses and after about an hour I gave up and shut my computer down. Jasper could tell I was frustrated and even suggested we get married inside, but I was set on the beach. I would find something if it killed me.

An hour later though I didn't care about my dress, the beach, or anything else. Jasper was the best at distracting me from things.

************

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	22. Christmas

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than normal, but it was just a little bitch to get out. It's a huge ass chapter also. Just over 7,000 words. Enjoy. **

**************

_**Jasper**_

It's been a week since Thanksgiving and Bella has still yet to hear anything from her brother. She doesn't say anything, but I can tell it bothers her. Over the past week I catch her checking her phone more or I'll find her standing in the kitchen looking through the mail, even though she's done it just minutes before. Then at night when she checks her email she'll get that little crease in her brow and her mouth will turn down until she sees me watching her.

I don't say anything, if she wants to talk about it she knows I'm here and I'll listen.

On top of that she's still frustrated that she hasn't found anything to wear for the wedding. I got yelled at on Tuesday when I told her she had plenty of time only for her to point out it was two and a half months away. It caused me to freak out when she showed me the list of things that needed to get done which I came to find out was everything.

Fortunately Alice and Rose were coming over tonight to help research and then they were headed out tomorrow to get some things bought. While they were doing that me and the guys were going Christmas shopping.

Coming out of the bedroom I found her in the office biting her lip and typing away. It was only 8 o'clock on Saturday morning and she was already at it.

"Anything?" I asked placing a kiss on the side of her head.

"No." She huffed. "Has no one ever got married outside?"

"Yes, but usually in the summer." I said not thinking as I sat down at my desk.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Are you trying to be funny?"

"No baby, I'm not. I just…"

"I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated. I know as soon as I find something for me I then have to find something for the girls and I'm stressed. There is so much shit to do and I don't know how I'm going to get everything done."

"I'll help with anything."

"I know. I just don't know what to give you yet."

"How about while me and the guys are out tomorrow we look at tuxes. I'll take your camera and we'll try on a few styles, taking pictures of them and then you can decide on that at least tomorrow night when we get back."

She gave me a smile thank god and nodded her head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you hungry? I can make you breakfast."

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all. I told you any way I can help and getting food in your stomach is something I can do right now."

Standing up I walked back over to her. "I love you."

"I love you too Jasper," She said as she went back to googling things.

Going out the door and down to the kitchen I pulled out ingredients for pancakes. I also pulled out bacon and then started the coffee.

I'd just taken the last pancake out of the pan when I jumped as she spoke from behind me, "We're ordering tents."

"Okay. For what?" I asked not thinking for the second time today.

"The wedding. I got to thinking about Thanksgiving and how warm it was under them during dinner. We can get bigger ones and set up a few. We can have two for the ceremony and two or three set up for the reception and dancing. The heaters will be better than the bonfires at keeping us warm."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm sure Alice and Rose can work their magic on them like they did at Charlie's also." I said sliding her plate across the counter to her.

"Yeah."

We grabbed our plates and a cup of coffee and went over to the table. We ate in silence for a few moments before I asked, "What do you want for Christmas?"

"The wedding planning to be done."

"I would give that to you if I could, but since I can't what else do you want?"

"I don't know. I'm sure whatever you choose I will love."

"Not helping."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I'll figure something out." I said giving her a smile. "Do you need hints from me?"

"Nope already got it." She said smiling.

"What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"When did you get it?"

"Monday before you got home and it's not here so don't bother snooping."

"I'm not Emmett."

"True. You'd think he'd learn shit by now." She said laughing.

Emmett had gotten caught a few days ago going through the apartment trying to find his presents from Alice. She'd of course caught him and made him sleep on the couch a few nights to teach him a lesson.

We finished up eating then and after cleaning up we went back to the office. I worked on grading some papers from the week while she continued to type away.

About an hour later I heard a sharp intake of breath. Glancing up I got a shake of her head. I knew she'd probably found something by the smile on her face so I didn't question it.

Another hour passed before she shot out of her chair and disappeared down the hall. She was back before I could even move, her phone pressed to her ear.

I didn't say a word as she started speaking, "Hey Alice. Can you come over now?"

**…**

"I think I found something for all of us and I need your opinion."

**…**

"Okay. I'll see you in about an hour."

**…**

"That's okay. I'll call her."

**…**

"Yeah. Bye."

She hit the end button, but started dialing again right away.

The phone call with Rose went about the same and when she hung up with her I finally asked, "Find something?"

"Yeah and hopefully they will think so too. If they do we're going to go today and look."

"Cool."

Standing up she said, "I'm going to take a quick shower before they get here."

I nodded.

She shut her computer down and headed to the bedroom. I finished up what I was doing and opened up my own laptop.

I went on a couple of websites and after looking around a little I finally got some ideas for Christmas. Grabbing my phone off the desk I scrolled down to Emmett's number.

I had to wait just one ring before he answered.

"_Hey man," _He said.

"Hey. Where are you?"

"_On my way to your house."_

"Oh, well that makes it easier then. You want to go get Christmas done today instead of tomorrow."

"_Why not. Is Edward headed over too?"_

"I don't know, but Rose is so probably since we were all hanging out here tonight anyway."

"_Yeah. If he's not then we'll just go by and get him." _

"Sounds like a plan. See you in a few."

"_Yep. See ya."_

I flipped the phone closed and raised my head as Bella came back through the door.

"Who was that?" She asked sitting down at her desk.

"Em, we're going out shopping too."

"Cool. Nothing expensive please?"

"Can't make promises. You wouldn't tell me what you wanted."

"Please?" She asked.

"Fine, nothing too expensive."

"Thank you."

I smirked because she hadn't said how many presents I could buy.

Emmett and Alice showed up a few minutes later and they promptly kicked me out of the office. I was grabbing a soda out of the fridge when I heard Alice's excited squeal come through the closed door.

"I guess she liked whatever Bella had to show her." Emmett said.

"I guess." I said moving toward the front door to let Rose in who'd just knocked.

Her and Edward both came in when I pulled the door open.

Rose gave Emmett and I a wave before going into the office.

The guys and I stood in the kitchen for a few minutes deciding on where we wanted to go. Once we had a plan I knocked lightly on the office door.

"Bella, we're going to head out." I called through.

Rose pulled the door open and her and Alice passed by to give the guys a kiss.

"What time will you three be back?" Bella asked standing up from her desk and coming over to the door.

"Probably before you three."

"Yeah. Do you want to take the camera today or do that tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. It will give us something else to do."

"Okay. Be careful."

"You too. We'll grab dinner while we're out and a few movies, so when you get done just come home."

"Got it. Have fun."

I gave her a smile and wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me. "Love you."

"Love you too."

After a long kiss I pulled away and went back out to the living room breaking up the other couples. Rose and Alice went back to the office while the three of us headed out the door.

We drove over to the mall and after a quick lunch in the food court we went into Zales. Each one of us got the girls a pair of silver hoop earrings. Once we left there we wandered the mall for a little bit before stopping into a few clothing stores and getting the girls all Gift Certificates. We then went into Victoria Secrets for one also. When we left there we split up. Edward was going to Sharper Image for Rose while Emmett went to Sephora. I almost went with him because I could only imagine him in a makeup place, but I had to finish up with Bella's gift so I headed to the bookstore.

We met about an hour later and went toward Bath and Body Works so we could get gifts for the other girls.

Once we were done there we decided to go to Gamestop and grab a few games to play while we were waiting on the girls to come home tonight.

A few hours later found us sitting on my couch working our way through a couple of pizza, a six pack, and battling it out on Halo.

Bella and the girls came in a little later all carrying bags and laughing. The deposited them on the dining room table before coming into the living room.

"Did you have fun?" I asked Bella as she leaned over for a kiss.

"Yeah. I found a dress and outfits for the girls for the wedding."

"Where is it?" I asked eyeing the garment bags slung over the back of the chairs.

"Not here. My short ass had to have about 10 inches cut off."

"Seriously?"

"No, but at least five."

"So what's in the bags?"

"Outfits for Rose and Edward's wedding and reception."

"Speaking of our wedding, what are we supposed to wear?" Edward asked.

"Suits. I'm not wearing a typical wedding dress so a suit will be fine and you can wear the same one for both."

"Okay. Now I just need to find time to go."

"We'll do it tomorrow," I said. "We're also going to try on different things for mine and Bella's wedding."

Both Edward and Emmett nodded before we turned back to the game.

The girls ate dinner while we finished and then we watched a movie before the four of them left.

Bella showed me her dresses and I have to say not even seeing her in them yet I knew she was going to be so fucking hot.

The next day the guys and I spent almost 6 hours in the fucking tux shop. We did find suits and I had a lot of pictures to show Bella though.

The girls were able to get a lot accomplished also. Bella called the florist in Forks and set up to have her flowers done. We would go down one weekend after New Years to get that set up and then she got the tents and everything else we needed ordered. She also made a few appointments with different DJ's so we could choose one.

The rest of the time before Christmas we spent working and making decisions on the rest of the wedding stuff. Bella decided to just have a big cookout with steak and chicken and seafood. Charlie, my dad, and Harry agreed to do that part while Leah and the other girls from the rez offered to cook all the other stuff to go along with it. We got our wedding bands from Bethany and even locked down the photographer and videographer both of which were the same ones Alice had used. Bella chose the outfits me and the guys would be wearing and we had those ordered also. Bella also decided that instead of writing our own vows, which I was insanely happy about, we would each pick a song to dance to during the reception, it had to be one that showed how we felt for the other. Needless to say it was a busy time and Christmas Break came quickly.

The Saturday before Christmas Bella spent the morning wrapping presents. When I questioned her she said that Alice and the others were coming over that night to exchange presents.

I didn't think much about it since the six of us had decided to fly to Vegas Christmas Day instead of the day after.

That afternoon Bella cooked a big meal and by 5 everyone had come over.

We ate, talking and laughing and then moved into the living room. We decided that we would go couple at a time.

Rose and Edward were first. Emmett and I received microbrew of the month memberships while Alice and Bella received a spa day, bath products, and a new outfit.

To each other Edward gave Rose her earrings, her clothing gift certificates, a jewelry steam cleaner, and a new toolbox filled with tools. Rose gave Edward a Wii gaming system with games and a trip for him to drive a Race Car.

Emmett and Alice were next. Edward and I received tickets to three Mariner home games for the spring while Rose and Bella received the same thing as Alice from Rose.

To each other Emmett gave Alice her earrings, her clothing gift certificates along with a $500.00 GC to Sephora and a weekend trip to LA. Emmett got season tickets to the Mariners and stuff for his Jeep.

Bella and I gave the girls the same thing as the others and we gave the guys tickets to the Washington Wizards. As for me I gave Bella her earrings and things along with a complete set of Jane Austen novels and a few of Shakespeare's works.

Bella handed me my gift and as I pulled out the plane tickets I thought we were going back to Atlanta, but as I looked closer I took in the city name and date of departure.

Raising my eyes to hers I asked, "We fly out for Houston tomorrow?"

She nodded with a smile. "I thought you might like to see your family this year for Christmas."

"Baby." I said in awe.

"Do you like it?"

"How could I not? But what about Ve…"

She shook her head cutting me off. "Don't worry. We're flying to Vegas from Houston Christmas Day night. We'll have the morning to spend with your family."

"They're your family too."

She gave me another beautiful smile and I pulled her close for a kiss.

We spent the rest of the night talking. The girls making plans to go shopping with their GCs once we got back in town. Everyone left around 10 and Bella spent a few hours packing since we had a 9 o'clock flight the next morning.

*****************

Our flight was nice. Bella told me on the way how she had called mom to see if it was okay for us to come. Like my mom would have said anything other than yes. It had been graduation the last time we saw them.

We arrived in Houston just after 1 in the afternoon. As we came through the security checkpoint I could see my mom and dad standing to the side and my sister's right behind them. As we got closer my mom pulled away and made a beeline for us. I say us, but actually it was straight for Bella. I had just enough time to take the garment bags out of her hands before my mom pounced.

"Oh honey I'm so glad you're here."

I heard Bella laughing as my mom hugged her.

"What am I chopped liver?" I asked.

"Of course not dear." I got pulled into a hug then. My dad finally came over and untangled mom from us before giving a hug to both Bella and I. My sisters didn't even acknowledge me they went straight to Bella.

After we left the airport we went for lunch. I had to smile as I looked around the table and watched Bella interact with my sisters and my parents. It was like she'd always been there.

Once we'd eaten we drove over to the ranch. I had to laugh as I watched Bella's mouth fall open when it first came into view.

The house itself wasn't the one I'd grown up in. My parents had built a new log home about three years ago. The original home was still there and I figured it would become my sisters when they got older. The barn sat over to the side and the pasture was spread out around.

As we unloaded our bags from the car I looked toward the barn and smirked. I was so going to have fun in there.

After we unpacked our things I pulled Bella downstairs to meet up with my dad. I wanted to take her to do something I loved and hadn't gotten a chance to do in such a long time.

Coming down the steps my dad was waiting for us in the foyer.

"You two ready?"

"Ready for what?" Bella asked eyeing me.

"Come on I'll show you." I said pulling her out the door behind dad.

We made our way to the barn and the stalls that housed the horses.

"These three are Paints. They're my mom's and Sister's. You can choose one of these to ride since they're gentle."

"Is one of those yours?" Bella asked looking over her shoulder at the last two.

"Yeah. The black Friesian. The Palomino is dads."

She nodded and turned back toward the other three.

"This one," She finally said pointing to mom's horse.

I nodded and turned only to find that dad was already walking over with her saddle. As he helped Bella get Daisy ready I saddled up Onyx.

Once we were finished dad helped Bella up and we set off. We rode down a couple of trails before returning back to the house. The entire ride I couldn't stop the smile that was plastered on my face. To be doing something I loved with the woman I loved was an incredible feeling and Bella seemed to be enjoying herself also if the smile she had was any indication.

After getting back to the barn I showed Bella how to rub down Daisy.

We worked quietly for a few minutes before Bella said, "Thank you Jasper."

"For what baby?"

"Today. This was so much fun and something I've never done. I'm glad I got to share it with you."

I finished up rubbing down Onyx and walked over to Bella wrapping my arms around her waist from behind.

"I love you so much." I whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered leaning back into my chest.

We stood there a few more minutes before going into the house. Mom was working on dinner and Bella went to help while I went down to the game room and got a game of pool started with dad.

We played one game, laughing and cutting up, before mom called us to dinner. I spent all of dinner embarrassed off my ass. My sisters decided to tell stories of me as a kid. It wouldn't have been so bad since they didn't remember much, but my mom and dad also decided to pipe in with their own stories. I could only sit back and roll my eyes.

After dinner we settled in the living room to watch a movie. Around 11Bella and I decided to head to bed. She was pretty tired and fell asleep almost immediately. I on the other hand had plans and forced myself to stay awake until everyone else was asleep.

*****************

_**Bella**_

"Bella. Baby wake up. Bella…" I was roused from a very good dream to someone shaking my arm. "Baby open your eyes. I need you to come with me."

"Jasper?" I asked trying to get past my groggy state.

"Who else would it be? Come on get up."

Opening my eyes I glanced over to see him kneeling by the side of the bed. "What are you doing?"

"I need to show you something."

"At…" I looked over at the alarm clock before continuing, "3 in the morning?"

"Yes. Now get up."

"You better be glad I love you." I huffed as I threw the covers off me.

"I am." He said with a smile and standing up.

Grabbing my hand he pulled me up off the bed and tiptoed to the door. I didn't question him as we moved down the stairs, but as he started to pull open the front door I asked, "Why are we going outside?"

"Just because."

Rolling my eyes I didn't say anything else as he led me out on the front porch, down the steps, and toward the barn.

When we got inside he moved over to a ladder and said, "Climb up."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but when he didn't elaborate on anything else I shook my head and proceeded to climb the ladder with him following closely behind.

Once we made it to the loft he turned me around and crashed his lips to mine. My brain woke up then and I realized what he had planned.

Snaking my arms around his shoulders I buried my hands into his hair pushing his head closer to me and grazing my tongue across his bottom lip.

Gaining the access I wanted I let him dominate as his tongue came out to meet mine. We kissed until we both needed air. His lips never left my skin though just traveled over to my ear and down my jaw before moving onto my neck and collarbone.

Sliding my hands down his arms I moved to the hem of his shirt and lifted. He pulled back a little for me to remove it but went back to kissing along my shoulder. His hands slid up from my hips to graze across the sides of my breast before quickly moving them to take off my tank top. I didn't have a bra on so he was immediately able to latch his mouth to my breast. As his tongue flicked across my nipple my head fell back onto my shoulders and I let a moan fall from my mouth.

Without breaking contact with my skin Jasper lowered himself to his knees which brought me down with him. Laying me back I felt the softness of a blanket. He moved his lips to my other breast as his hands worked their way down to my pajama pants and started sliding them down.

When he couldn't reach with out moving he slid down my body placing open mouthed kisses along my stomach. Continuing to work his way down he kissed along my legs until my bottoms were off. His hands glided up my legs parting them slowly.

"So fucking beautiful," He whispered. Leaning over he kissed my mouth again before setting in between my legs and kissing my lips there.

His tongue snaked out and found my clit causing my back to arch.

"God Jasper that feels good."

He hummed in response sending a pure wave of pleasure through me.

As he circled my clit with his tongue he slipped two fingers into my entrance and started a slow pace. He continued to hum every few seconds and the sensation only heightened what he was doing. His hand started moving faster. On the way out he hooked his fingers and grazed my g-spot. He thrust twice more and on the second time he hummed as he bit gently. His fingers stilling and pressing on my spot. All three combined were enough to send me tumbling over the edge and I cried out my release; his name falling from my lips.

He continued to work his hand as I came back down. When my body had stopped shaking I pressed my hand against his chest pushing him on to his knees. Rising up also I continued to push until he was on his back.

Kissing him once I move down his chest and stomach. Finding the button of his jeans I make quick work of the button fly and slid them off. Hovering over him I kiss along the prominent v his bones make before taking all of him that I could in my mouth.

"Fuck baby," He hissed; his hands automatically tangling in my hair.

I hummed around him; his hips bucking against me.

I continued to bob my head alternating between using my teeth and tongue. After a few minutes he tugged lightly on my hair and as I sat up so did he.

He captured my mouth with his and we explored each others mouths for a second before I was once again on my back. Reaching for his jeans he pulled a condom from his pocket.

Placing my hand over his before he could open it I shook my head.

He looked up at me with a confused expression.

"I'm on the pill now."

His eyes lit up as he smiled and flung the condom away. Pressing his body against mine he rested our foreheads together. Staring into my eyes he pressed his length into me.

I couldn't stop my eyes from closing at the full sensation of him being inside with no barrier between us. "God Jasper…" I couldn't even finish my thought.

"I know baby. You feel so good."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He started moving then starting at a slow thrust, but quickly gaining in speed, my hips meeting his each time.

It didn't take long before the pleasure engulfed me and my walls clamped around him. Before I could even come all the way back down he'd flipped us over so I was on top. The new angle making him go deeper and the coil in my stomach start to tighten once again.

Keeping his hands on my hips he used his leg muscles to thrust up into me.

"I'm so close Bella. I want you to cum with me."

"I'm close too." I managed to say.

Keeping one hand on my hip he brought the other one around to circle my clit with his thumb. It was all I needed as my walls once again clamped around him. It brought about his own release and I felt his warmth fill me.

Collapsing across his chest we stayed connected as our breathing returned to normal.

Once it had he slipped out and rolled us so we were facing each other on our sides. We both propped up on one hand and interlaced our fingers with the other one.

"Has this always been a fantasy?" I asked motioning around the loft floor with our joined hands.

"Yeah, but I never put it into motion. Glad now since I got to share it with you." He said kissing me quickly.

I smiled as he pulled back.

"I'm happy also especially today. Happy birthday Jasper."

"Thank you baby. It will be an especial happy one now."

We lay there for a few more minutes before getting up and sneaking back into the house. Sliding back into the bed in our room he wrapped himself around me and snuggling into his chest I quickly went back to sleep.

We woke up again around 9 and after a quick shower headed down to see the family. After we ate breakfast Jasper went out to help his dad around the ranch while his mom and I worked on making him a cake.

We talked about my job and the wedding. I told her I'd send pictures of my dress so she could see it after we got back to Seattle.

Before dinner Jasper and I went horseback riding again. When we returned to the house we ate dinner and then had cake. Once we had finished we gathered in the living room to give him our presents. His parents gave him money. His sisters had gotten him some clothes. I handed over my gift once he'd opened their gifts. I'd debated on what to get him for about week before I decided on the gift I had.

When he opened it the smile that lit up his face made me feel so good at choosing the right thing. I'd rented him a Harley for two weeks. Once we got back home he could pick it up anytime.

Jasper thanked all of us with a hug before he and I went out to the porch. I don't know how long we sat on the swing just holding on to each other, but the next thing I knew he was carrying me in the house to bed.

As we got comfortable I asked, "Did you have a good birthday?"

"The best one I've ever had." He whispered.

Smiling I kissed him before closing my eyes.

The rest of the week passed pretty quickly. Everyday Jasper would help his dad around outside while I hung out with either his mom or his sisters. I did try on Wednesday to help Jasper, but after almost falling into cow shit I changed my mind and went back inside.

Every night before dinner we rode the horses and I loved having that quiet time with him.

Before we knew it Christmas morning came. We got up early and had a big breakfast before exchanging gifts. His parents and sisters gave me GC's to clothing stores. Between them and our friends I could throw out all the clothes I had now and get a whole new wardrobe. For Jasper they gave him a GC to a bookstore and a music store.

We gave his sisters GCs to Old Navy and to his parents we gave GCs to a couple restaurants. We also gave them the plane tickets to fly up for the wedding.

Once everything was opened we had lunch and then Jasper and I went up to pack our things.

We left for the airport around 3 and after giving everyone a hug and kiss we told them goodbye and went to wait on our plane.

The trip to Vegas was a short one and it wasn't too long before we were at the hotel. I tried to call both Alice and Rose, but both phones went straight to voicemail. Figuring they were on their own plane ride I sent a quick text to let them know we were already here and what our room number was.

Once I'd finished that I decided on a shower.

While Jasper was taking his I sat down on the bed and pulled my laptop out. Booting it up I pulled up my email and then just sat there.

When Jasper came out of the bathroom I don't think I'd moved an inch. My face must have held every motion going through my head because he quickly came over and sat down beside me.

"Baby what is it? What's the matter?"

"I…I got an email this morning." I answered.

"From who?"

"My brother." I said barely above a whisper.

"Have you read it?"

Shaking my head I felt the tears prickle my eyes as I looked over at him.

"It's okay baby. You wanted this remember?"

"I know. It's just…what if he realized he doesn't want to get to know me at all."

"That's not going to happen. He's going to love you."

"But…"

"No buts…" He said placing his fingers over my mouth. "Just see what he has to say."

I nodded and he removed his hand. Looking back toward my computer I took a deep breath and opened the email. Jasper got dressed as I read and the more I took in the more pissed off I became.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry I haven't emailed or called sooner, but I didn't know you wanted me too. When mom came back from Seattle she said you didn't want anything to do with me. That you had enough brothers and didn't need anymore. I was so upset then dad found the paper with your information in mom's glove box yesterday. He showed it to me and last night we confronted her. Dad was just as upset as I was. She wouldn't answer any of the questions we had for her, so I don't know why she chose to lie about what you had said. _

_I can't tell you how big of a shock it was to find out after 15 years that I had a sister, but for some reason the news didn't bother me. It actually made me happy to know that somewhere out there I had a sibling. I want to meet you someday and hopefully have a relationship. Please call anytime. _

_Your brother Alec_

Under his name was a telephone number. I couldn't call him right now. I was to fucking angry. Renee had lied about the fact he'd known about me and then lied to him too. God she was an even bigger bitch then I had thought. Hitting reply I typed in…

_Alec,_

_Of course I would love to meet you someday. As for my saying I had enough brothers and didn't need anymore I have to be honest. I did say that, but only because I was so mad. I didn't mean it. You have to understand that for 21 years Renee was not a part of my life and then she just showed back up and dropped this bombshell on me expecting me to welcome her with open arms. I'm sorry. I want a relationship with you also and if we can work it out I would love for that to happen. _

_I do have a question though. You said you only just found out. Renee said you've known you're whole life. How did you find out about me?_

_Bella_

Once I finished typing and sent it I turned the computer for Jasper to read the email. I saw the anger flash in his eyes.

"What a bitch." He muttered moving the laptop over to the side and reaching for me.

"She lied about everything." I said shaking my head as I crawled into his lap. "How can someone do that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine baby, but at least he has all your information now."

"Yeah."

We sat there with his arms around my waist for a few minutes before I heard the ding of a new email.

Pulling the computer in my lap Jasper kept a hold of me as I opened it up.

_Bella,_

_I understand. I would be upset too. I found about you the weekend of Halloween when I was grounded. Dad made me clean out the attic and I was going through some old boxes. A picture a little kid was poking out the side of a book in one of them. I didn't know who it was and all it had on the back was your name. _

_I don't know why I just didn't put it back. Something just told me to keep it. When I finished with my chore I took it with me downstairs and asked dad who it was. He didn't know so I asked mom. You should have seen the look on her face. She got mad and tore it from my hand. _

_I kept asking who it was and she wouldn't tell me at first. Dad had to finally step in and that's when I found out about you. Dad knew she'd been married before, but had no clue you even existed either. _

_They got into a big fight that night. _

_I begged for the next week for her to find you and she kept saying no. Dad got in on it too and finally she gave in. _

_Please call me or let me call you. I know you gave me your phone number, but I want to make sure it's okay before I use it. _

_Alec_

"I can't believe her." I said after I finished reading. "She wouldn't have come when she did if it hadn't have been for him."

"What are you going to do?" Jasper asked.

I didn't answer. Instead I pulled up the other email.

Grabbing my phone I typed in the number. It rang twice before being picked up on the other end.

_"Hello."_ The voice on the other end said and a feeling of love that I can't explain passed through me.

Swallowing the tears down I said, "Alec. This is your sister Bella."

************

**A/N: I know another cliffy, but it's my birthday so I'm allowed. The big 3-0. *cringe***

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	23. Vegas

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: I had every intention of this chapter coming out yesterday, but I got the chance to go see New Moon (loved it) so my priorities shifted a little. I'm sure you can all understand that. **

**************

_**Bella**_

"Alec. This is your sister Bella."

I heard a sharp intake of breath and exhale before, _"You called."_

"Yeah." I said a smile making its way onto my face at the relief I heard in his voice.

"_Thank you."_

I didn't really know what to say. I mean where do you start to make up for all the years you didn't know about each other.

After about a minute of complete awkwardness and looking to Jasper for help I finally blurted out the first thing that came into my head.

"So you're fifteen." I know it was lame, but shit what else am I suppose to say.

"_Yeah, just for a few months though. My birthday was September 15__th__."_

"_Seriously? Mine is September 13__th__."_

"_Cool." _

Again silence descended on us. This was so much harder than I thought it would be.

Alec was the one to break it this time and it was the last thing I expected to hear.

"_I hate her so much right now."_

I didn't need to ask who he was talking about and I wasn't going to try and pretend I didn't hate her either.

"So do I."

"_Why did she do what she did? Why didn't she ever tell me I had a sister? Why did she leave you behind?"_

To all of his questions I had the same answer. "I don't know."

"_Is there any way for us to have a relationship?"_

"Yes," I answered with force. "I'm not letting go now. It will just take time to figure it all out, but we have phones and email and maybe someday soon we can meet."

"_I'll talk to dad. I know you probably won't come here because of her, but I think he'd be on my side and help me come to you."_

"Anytime."

With that one word all the awkwardness melted away and we were finally able to really start talking. He told me everything about his life up until now. About school, girls he liked, his dad, he told me how clumsy he was, the music he liked, and sports. It was amazing how much we had in common.

In turn I told him about Jasper, all of our issues and how we got together. I told him all about all of my friends, Charlie, college, working with teenagers like him, and everything else I could think of.

Before I knew it we'd been on the phone two hours and I realized that Jasper had not come back into the bedroom in all that time. I loved him even more then for giving me the space.

As the conversation winded down we made plans for me to call as soon as I got back to Seattle.

After saying goodbye I was about to pull the phone away and hang up when I heard, "Bella?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

I couldn't stop the tears from welling up and spilling over. In a cracked voice I managed to say, "I love you too."

I heard him hang up before pulling the phone from my ear and doing the same.

I sat for a few minutes collecting myself before standing and going into the bathroom. Splashing some cool water on my face I got myself presentable and went to find Jasper.

Pulling the bedroom door open I was greeted by five sets of eyes and smiles. At some point the others had arrived at the hotel.

Jasper jumped up from the couch and walked over.

Wrapping his arms around my waist he asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is really good." I answered with a smile.

He gave me a smile back before leaning in for a kiss.

Pulling back a few seconds later I asked, "When did everyone get here?"

"About an hour ago. We didn't want to bother you."

"Thank you."

"Of course. You needed that time to talk."

I kissed him again and then moved to hug the others. Once I'd pulled away from Edward I looked toward the table spotting the pizza boxes and realizing how hungry I was.

Seeing where my gaze went Jasper said, "We already ate."

"That okay." I said reaching for a slice.

As I took a bite Rose said, "Tell us about Alec."

While I ate I told them everything. They like me thought it was cool we were so alike and found it amazing that we almost had the same birthday.

Once I'd finished talking and eating the others decided to head to their rooms. Rose and Edward had to get up early to go get their marriage license and then we were meeting up with them and the parents before splitting up the guys and girls and going out to have fun for a little bit before the wedding tomorrow night.

Jasper and I went to bed as soon as the door closed behind them. It had been a long day and we were both tired.

The next morning after eating breakfast with Emmett and Alice we returned to our room to wait on Edward and Rose.

They came in about an hour later and then another hour passed before all four parents were knocking on our door.

Once everyone was gathered we left going our separate ways. Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and Rose's dad, Daniel were going gambling for a few hours before going to Edward's room to get ready. Myself, Rose, Alice, Esme, and Rose's mom, Michelle were going shopping and stopping to make sure the chapel was ready for us at 7.

The day was great. We laughed and cut up drawing a lot of attention to ourselves. We didn't care though since we were having so much fun.

Around 4 we returned to the hotel. Everyone but Rose ran to their room to shower before congregating back in mine. Rose came with and I showered first. While she took one I started to get ready.

I'd just finished drying my hair and pulling it up when a knock sounded at the main door. Rose came out of the bathroom wrapped in a robe as I went to let Alice and the moms in. All their hair was done also and as Alice helped Rose with hers the rest of us did our makeup.

Once they had finished Rose's hair and makeup along with Alice's makeup also all of us, but Rose got dressed. The dress Alice and I had chosen to wear that night was beautiful. It was red with narrow beaded straps. The beading continued around the top edge of the dress and down between the breast area ending in a thick band right underneath. The rest flowed to my knee.

When we were presentable we pulled out Rose's dress. Her dress would not be considered a typical wedding dress. It was simple and form hugging. The top had a little thicker strap then my dress and the neckline draped slightly. The only detail it had was a visible seam that ran at a diagonal from the top of one hip to the bottom of another and then another one that started right below the knee. The rest of the dress from that one to the floor had the barest hint of a flair. The champagne color made her skin glow and I could just imagine the look on Edward's face when he saw her. She looked absolutely stunning.

Once we had everyone ready to go it was 6:30 so we headed out the door to the chapel. Arriving a few minutes later we were escorted to a little side room by a woman. She took the marriage license from Rose and pointed out the white Roses that were lying on the table.

"Someone will need to take the guys theirs while I get the music and everything else ready." She said.

"I'll do it." I said. Picking up the five boutonnieres and followed the lady out of the room.

"They are in the room on the left at the end of the hall dear."

"Thank you."

Making my way down to the door I lightly knocked only to be greeted by Jasper. My eyes roamed down taking in the white dress shirt, gray tie, and two-button charcoal gray, very well fitted, suit.

As my eyes met his after they slowly made their way back up he asked, "Like the view?"

I nodded.

"Mine's not so bad either." He said reaching to pull me through the door. As I wrapped my arms around his waist, making sure not to squish the flowers he continued, "Hey beautiful."

"Hey." I said tipping my head up to kiss his lips. Stepping back I asked, "Did you lose a lot of money today?"

"Nope, broke even, so did Carlisle and Daniel. Edward lost a hundred through, but Emmett won three."

"Cool." I let my eyes travel over all the others noting they looked great also in their own gray suits. "It looks like you're all ready, so I can put on your boutonnieres."

They all gave me a slight nod and I handed them over to Jasper keeping one to put on his jacket. Once finished I moved over to the two dads and then to Emmett.

"Three hundred bucks huh?" I asked.

"Of course. I am the shit at blackjack." He answered earning a laugh from the rest of us.

"You know Alice is going to take it from you right?"

"Yes." He said.

Once I had him squared away I walked over to Edward.

"You ready Cullen?" I asked pinning on his flower.

"More than you'll ever know Swan." He said giving me his crooked smile.

"She looks beautiful."

"She always does."

I stepped back slightly and straightened his tie before smoothing down his jacket.

A knock sounded at the door and we all turned our heads as it opened.

The same woman that had shown us to our room stuck her head through the crack. "It's time."

I felt Edward take a deep breath before kissing me on the cheek and stepping toward the door. Emmett and the dads followed behind him.

Jasper stuck his arm out and I slipped mine through and we went right behind them.

I got to the door I needed and pulled away. Kissing Jasper on the cheek I waited for him to walk away before pushing the door open and found my girls hugging.

Not wanting to be left out I quickly joined them.

We were broken apart by Daniel coming in the room. "You ready baby girl?"

"Definitely."

Alice and I gave Rose another quick hug and then grabbed our flowers and exited the room with Esme. We met up with the guys at the entrance to the chapel. Carlisle and Esme went on in to take a seat.

Edward followed behind them and stopped at the front.

Emmett and Alice went down and then Jasper and I. As we got to our respective sides and turned around the music started and their Rose was with her parents on either side of her. I glanced quickly to Edward who was grinning like crazy.

Rose slowly made her way down the short aisle and after receiving a kiss from both her parents hooked her arm with Edwards.

The ceremony was just like Emmett and Alice's wedding, going by quickly, and we were soon hugging and congratulating Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

Once the marriage license was signed we headed down the street for dinner. The whole evening was spent laughing and earning dirty looks from the other patrons, but we blissfully ignored them. After dinner the parents decided to head back to the hotel and gamble a little more.

Edward and Rose decided to go their separate way. We didn't mind it was after all their wedding night and we knew that had every intention of going back to the hotel. We had all day to spend together tomorrow before flying home Monday. Before they left we made plans to meet at the pool tomorrow morning.

Once they'd walked off the rest of us decided to walk the strip a little and take in the sights. We caught the Bellagio Fountain show and then the pirate show at Treasure Island.

We also made plans to ride the roller coasters the next day, and to my surprise even Jasper seemed excited about it. I did have to wonder if that enthusiasm would be there when we got to the top of the Stratosphere.

It was close to midnight when we decided to head back to the hotel. As we passed through the lobby we glanced into the bar area and spotted Edward and Rose. They looked so lost in each other that we didn't even attempt to interrupt.

After telling Alice and Emmett bye Jasper unlocked our door and we slipped inside.

Sliding my shoes off as soon as we were through the door I realized how much my feet were killing me.

"What do you want to do?" Jasper asked.

"Take a bath. Want to share it with me?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Thought I'd be nice."

Coming up behind me he wrapped his arms around my waist and started walking us toward the bathroom. Once we got there he brushed the hair over one shoulder and has he unzipped my dress kissed along my exposed shoulder.

After my dress had pooled on the floor I moved toward the bathtub and started the water. Sitting on the edge I watched while Jasper removed his own clothing. It was something I would never get tired of seeing.

When he finished he walked over and looked down at me.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How much I love you."

Bringing his hand up he traced my jaw before tilting my chin slightly so he could place a kiss on my lips.

"I love you too." He said giving me a smile and sliding around me into the tub.

I stood and stepped over in it too and sitting down I leaned against his chest, my head resting on his shoulder.

Interlocking our fingers I wrapped his arms around me and closed my eyes.

We sat in silence for a little while before I spoke, "You know we're kind of weird."

"Okay. Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. It just kind of came into my head that as much as we use to fight you'd think we'd do it more often now, but hell I can't even remember the last one we had."

"You're right, but do you want to fight?"

"No, I just mean for three years if we were around each other that's what we did, that's who we were. Is amazing how love can change that."

"Love plays a big part yes, but I think it was also the fact that we just took our heads out of our asses."

Laughing I shook my head in agreement. "True."

"Granted that one time we did fight and made up afterwards was pretty nice too."

"That was the night we said I love you for the first time." I sighed remembering.

"Yes and one of my top ten best nights with you." He whispered in my ear before kissing just below it.

"What are the others?"

"10 is the night in your car when you showed me the cliff for the first time, 9 is the barn fantasy you helped me play out, 8 is the cliff again when we made love before you remembered everything, 7 is the night we first made love in Atlanta, 6 is the night we met even if I didn't realize it at the time, 5 is the night we said I love you, 4 is the night you remembered us together, 3 is the night you woke up after your accident, and 2 is the night you agreed to be my wife."

"What's number 1?"

"That is reserved for the night you actually become my wife."

"You have all the same ones as me, but not in the order you have and also not including number 3."

"What replaces that one for you?"

"It was a night while my memory was still gone. I had a dream about us together and when I woke up I wanted it to be so real. I think it was the night I started to fall in love with you again."

I felt his arms tighten around me pulling me closer against him.

"And your number 1?" He asked after a moment.

"It was the night on the cliff the second time, but I think I'm going to take a leaf out of your book and slap a big reserved sign on it."

He laughed quietly and rocked us back and forth a little. "Speaking of our wedding I have something I want to ask you."

"Okay."

"Did you invite your brother?"

Closing my eyes I answered, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because he's 15 and…"

"That means someone would come with him." He finished before I could.

"Yes and I won't have her there. She doesn't get the option of seeing me happy."

"I wish I could fix it."

"There is nothing to fix. I'll meet him when I can. If I have to wait until he's eighteen then I'll wait. Until then the phone and computer will become our connection to each other."

"But if he could be there without her, would you want him to be?"

"Yes, but it's not possible so I don't want to really think about it."

He sighed but didn't say anything else.

We lapsed into silence again and held onto each other until the water started to cool. After getting out and drying off Jasper carried me to bed and we made love before falling to sleep wrapped around each other.

The next morning came quickly and it seemed like I had just closed my eyes when I was opening them again. Glancing at the clock I saw we had about an hour before we were meeting up with everyone else.

I slid out of the bed and took a shower before waking Jasper up to do the same. While he was in the shower I dressed in my bathing suit and a cover up before grabbing my laptop and checking my email.

I couldn't stop the grin when I saw I had an email from Alec and it only got bigger as I read…

_Sis (can I call you that?)_

_I know you're busy with your friends wedding and I just wanted to let you know how glad I am that you called and that you want to know me. _

_I'll talk to you soon. _

_Alec_

I hit reply quickly…

_Alec,_

_You can call me anything you want. I'm glad I called too and like I told you yesterday I'm not letting go now that I found you. So you're stuck with me kid._

_I'll call tomorrow night. _

_Love Bella or sis. Whichever you prefer._

I was still smiling as I shut my computer down and looked up to find Jasper standing in the doorway of the bathroom watching me.

He gave me a smile and asked, "You ready?"

I nodded and stood from the bed.

Jasper threw on a t-shirt with his board shorts and we walked down to the pool finding the parents already there, sitting at a table. Alice and Emmett joined us soon after and they were followed closely by an obviously hung over Edward and Rose.

"To much to drink last night, son?" Carlisle asked fighting a smirk.

Edward hummed in response and buried his head in his hands.

A waitress walked up then and all of us, but the two miserable ones ordered breakfast while they ordered coffee.

When we'd all eaten the parents went to take in some show while the six of us swam. Rose and Edward stood first, stripping down to their bathing suits, and hand in hand they turned to walk toward the water.

I took me a second to realize what I was seeing and then I thought I might be mistaken, but after a quick glance to the other three I knew I wasn't.

Emmett decided of course to be the one to bring it up. "Um...Edward how much did you two actually have to drink last night?"

Edward looked over his shoulder and said, "We don't really know. It's kind of a blur after 11:00. Why?"

"Well…you kind of…have a tattoo on your lower back."

"What?" He tried to twist to see it, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be able to.

"Why did you get a tattoo that says married?" Rose asked reading the word.

"Probably for the same reason you got the word Just." I said trying to stifle the laugh that was working it's way up.

"What?" She screeched trying to see her own like Edward had.

Her huff when she couldn't was enough to set the four of us still seated at the table to laughing our asses off.

"I can't believe you two were so drunk that you got Just Married written on your backs in ink." Emmett choked out.

"Fuck you Emmett. This isn't funny." Edward said.

"It really is." Jasper said.

They both rolled there eyes at us and then looked toward each other. After a few minutes they finally shrugged their shoulders, probably realizing it was done and they couldn't change it.

The four of us continued to laugh as they got in the pool. We finally calmed down enough to join them and spent the rest of the morning splashing around.

After lunch we headed out to do the roller coasters. Just like I thought Jasper was fine on most of them, but as soon as he realized that we were headed to the one on top of the Stratosphere he started to panic slightly.

In the elevator I thought he was going to break my hand, he was squeezing so hard. "You don't have to ride it." I said taking a hold of his wrist and pulled my hand free with some difficulty.

"No I want to." He said, but his voice gave him away.

"No you don't. You can stay inside while we do it."

He shook his head.

"Dude are you scared?" Emmett asked slapping him on the back.

"Fuck you Emmett."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Em," I said and shook my head.

Fortunately he didn't say anything else and the elevator soon opened. I felt Jasper's reluctance as we went through the doors.

Stopping beside him I said, "You guys go on. We'll be right here when you're done."

They cut their eyes between me and Jasper before nodding and making their way to the ride.

"Baby we can ride it."

"Nope. It will be worse out there and I'm not putting you through that."

"But it's the one you most wanted to ride."

"Yes, but you don't and I won't have fun worrying about you beside me."

"Then I'll stay in here."

"No you won't. You'll wait until I'm out of your sight and then you'll freak and come after me the same way you did on the skylift that time. This will be worse and I'm not putting you through that so just deal with the fact that I'm not riding and staying with you."

He huffed, but wrapped his arms around me anyway. Leaning my forehead on his chest we stood like that and waited for everyone else to get off the rides.

Once they were done we headed back to the hotel to get ready for dinner and our last night in Vegas. After eating we headed to the Blue Man Show. It was pretty fun.

The next morning we flew back to Seattle with parents in tow. Rose's parents were staying with Carlisle and Esme until Sunday.

I called Alec that night as promised and we talked for about an hour.

Tuesday and Wednesday were spent the same way. Jasper hung out with Edward and Emmett either at the gym or one of the apartments while the girls and I made sure we had everything ready for the party on Saturday. Once I left them I came home and worked on my toast while Jasper did his and then I would call Alec and chat for a few minutes. It had gotten so easy to talk to him in the short amount of time we'd spoken and I looked forward to the day I would be able to see him in person.

New Year's Eve Jasper and I spent a quiet night at home welcoming the New Year in. New Year's Day we went to dinner over at Carlisle and Esme's house.

Saturday I woke up to a beautiful sun filled day. Most of the morning was spent getting caught up on chores around the house.

Around 5 my dad called to let me know he was almost to the apartment. I'd just stepped out of the shower when he knocked on the door. Jasper let him in, since he was already ready to go, and while I got ready they drank a beer and watched some football game.

Coming out of the bedroom once I was finished I received a whistle and a wow.

"Thanks guys." I said with a smile and doing a little spin.

My dress along with Rose and Alice's were close to looking like the same one with only a few slight differences. All had the crinkle like appearance, but in different degrees and all hit right above the knee and was form fitting.

My dress was blue with thicker tank top straps and a v-shaped neckline with a silver detail. Rose's dress was red with spaghetti straps and square neckline with a small v cutout. Alice's dress was deep purple in a halter style.

Giving my dad a kiss on the cheek I moved off to get his Christmas present since we didn't spend this year together.

He opened his new fishing pole and tackle box before giving me and Jasper both some CDS and books.

"Thanks dad," I said trying to hide the surprise that he'd actually chosen things we liked.

"You're welcome. I did have to call Alice though for ideas."

Smiling I just nodded my head and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

We left the house soon after and made our way to Campagne where the reception was being held. Pulling in the parking lot I spotted our group of friends that I hadn't seen since Thanksgiving. After a hug around to all of them ending with Bethany, who I hadn't seen since school got out, we went into the building.

I found the manager and made sure everything was ready to go when everyone else arrived. After telling me it was I grabbed a drink from the bar and waited for the others. Alice and Emmett came in a few minutes later followed by a few co-workers of Rose and some students that Edward had school with. By 7 everyone that was supposed to be there was except for the married couple.

They came in soon enough and we sat down to enjoy dinner. Talk was in abundance while we ate. Laughter could be heard constantly and smiles were on all faces that I looked at. Once dinner was over Jasper and I made our toasts and they shared their first dance.

As Jasper and I stood to the side watching them twirl around he whispered, "In just over a month that will be us."

"I know and I'm looking forward to that moment so much."

"Me too baby."

I smiled as he squeezed my side and pulled me out to the floor.

We danced for awhile before they cut the cake and then it was back to the dance floor for more dancing. I danced with Seth, Jacob, and my dad before he handed me over to Emmett and then Edward, who had just passed off Alice.

The party lasted until about 1; most people trailing out a little at a time before the only ones left were the parents including Charlie, since he'd ridden with us and was staying the night before going back to Forks, the rez crew, and the six of us living in Seattle.

We made sure we had everything and then walked out to the parking lot. Rose and Edward hugged their parents and we watched them drive away before the rest of us gave them a hug.

Jacob and those guys left to go to the hotel they were staying at and then it was just the six of us and dad.

Rose thanked the four of us for going to Vegas with them and for the toasts Jasper and I gave before they went to their car.

As they pulled out of the lot I thought, _Two down and one to go._

************

**A/N: Okay guys two more chapters before the epilogue. There won't be another sequel, so after the epilogue it will be over.**

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	24. Wedding Presents

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: I forgot to mention last chapter that both dresses for Rose's wedding are on profile along with the guy's suits. **

**************

_**Jasper**_

After Rose and Edward's reception there were things that needed to be done and taken care of so Bella and I could have our own wedding. And I have to say things were going great.

We made a weekend trip to Forks the weekend after for Bella to finalize the flowers and cake. I went fishing with Charlie and Embry while her and Bethany, who'd gone with us, took care of everything. She'd chosen Forget-Me-Nots as the flowers and got the three-tiered vanilla with cream cheese frosting picked out. She also chose a Red Velvet grooms cake.

I had found a song that we would dance to at the reception and when asked she'd informed me that she had also found her own. We booked the DJ, making sure he had them, and it ended up being a guy she'd went to high school with, I think his name was Eric.

I'd also got our honeymoon taken care of. We were going back to Georgia--staying in Helen for a few days before returning to Atlanta for a few more.

We had two weeks before the wedding now and there was one more thing I needed to do and that was to arrange Bella's wedding gift. I'd put it off as long as I could trying to figure out some way to make it happen and finally decided that the only way was to ask.

Sitting down at my desk I was insanely glad that Bella was out of the house today. Hell she was out of the house all weekend.

Her and Alice had stayed at Rose's last night, kicking Edward out who ended up staying with Emmett. Today they were going for Bella's second to last wedding dress fitting and then going to the spa to use their gift certificates. She'd been vague on what they were doing tonight and I really didn't question it, but now that I thought about it she'd had a lot of girls' nights lately where she'd been vague on what they were doing. I'd have to ask her about it tomorrow after she got home from her day of shopping. They were using all their gift cards from Christmas so she'd have a new wardrobe for our honeymoon.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I turned back to the task at hand. I needed to get what I needed to do done so I could meet Edward and Emmett at the gym.

Grabbing Bella's laptop I pulled up her old email and thanked god she hadn't deleted any of the ones from Alec. Finding the one I needed I quickly wrote down the cell number and moved her laptop back to her desk.

Taking a deep breath I punched in the number and waited.

It rang a few times before being picked up on the other end.

_"Hello."_

"Um…Is this Alec?"

_"Yeah."_

"Alec this is Jasper. Bella's fiancé. I don't know…"

_"Is my sister okay?"_

"She's fine. I just needed to talk to you a minute."

_"Oh okay. What about?"_

"Well, I know that you know we're getting married, but I don't know if you know that the wedding is in two weeks."

"No I didn't know that. What I do know is that between me and you we've said a lot of knows."

Laughing and instantly liking this kid I said, "Yeah. The wedding is the reason I'm calling. Bella wants you there."

_"She hasn't asked."_

"Not because of you."

_"Mom,"_ He growled.

"Yeah. She doesn't want Renee there, but I want to find a way for you to come if we can. I want to surprise her."

_"You love her a lot."_ It wasn't a question.

"I do. She means more to me than anything else in this world and if I can give her this it would mean everything."

_"She loves you too. She talks about you all the time. Although I'm glad I didn't know her when you two were fighting. I might have gotten my butt kicked trying to kick yours."_ Did I mention I liked this kid?

"So she told you about that?"

_"Oh yeah."_

Chuckling softly I started to think back to that night, but was pulled to the conversation I was in now when he spoke again.

_"Mom won't be happy. She's been so mad since she found out Bella and I have been talking. She even tried to ground me and take my phone, but dad stepped in."_

"I take it he's not happy with her either."

_"Would you be? I mean he found out after sixteen years of marriage that she'd lied to him. That she abandoned her kid. He's beyond pissed. They fight all the time now."_

"I'm sorry."

_"Don't be. She brought this on herself."_

I didn't really have anything else to say to that, it was true after all.

_"Anyway. Dad probably won't let me come alone either, but maybe he'd come with me. If that happened would it be okay?"_

"Yes."

_"Okay. Do you want me to ask him and then call you back?"_

"Actually if he's there I could just talk to him. It would probably make it easier."

_"Sure. Hold on."_

I heard him get up from wherever he was sitting and then a door open followed by a muffled, "Dad, come up here a second."

_"He's on his way."_

"Alright." While I waited I nervously bit my nail and silently said myself, _please let him say yes._

_"Okay here he is."_

I heard the phone exchange hands and Alec tell him who was on the phone.

I wasn't expecting what I heard next and the genuine concern in the voice. _"Jasper, is Bella okay?"_

"She's fine. The reason I'm calling was to see if there was any possible way Alec could come to our wedding in two weeks."

_"Yes."_

I had not expected such a quick agreement so I had to make sure he was actually agreeing.

"Is that a yes to hear more or a yes he can come?"

I heard a deep chuckle. _"It's a yes he can come, but not alone."_

"Renee's not invited."

_"I didn't think she would be. I would come."  
_

"Good. Well like I said the wedding is in two weeks. I would pay for the airplane tickets."

_"That's not necessary."_

"It is. It's my wedding gift to Bella."

_"If you're sure. I have no problem paying."_

"I'm sure. The hotel will also be paid for."

_"I'm not going to win if I argue with that am I?"_

"No." I said liking him too.

_"Okay, so what's the plan?"_

We spent the next thirty minutes on the phone discussing what was going to happen and booking the flight and hotel. They would be flying in the Friday before the wedding and driving to Port Angeles that night to stay in their hotel.

Before we hung up I said, "Thank you, Mr…" trailing off when I didn't even know his last name.

_"Phil son and you're welcome. I'll let you talk to Alec again real quick while I go break the news to his mother."_

"I'm sorry if I caused problems." I said even if I really wasn't.

_"Don't be. She caused the problem and just has to damn deal with it." _Like father, like son.

"If you say so." I said earning a laugh before he handed the phone off.

_"Thank you Jasper."_ Alec said when he got back on the phone.

"Thank your dad and remember not to say anything to Bella."

_"I won't."_ He didn't say anything for a second before coming back to the phone. _"I think I'll go to the library. Get away from the yelling that's already coming from downstairs."_

"Sorry." I said meaning it because he had to deal with that shit.

_"Like dad and I both said, don't be. It's her fault."  
_

We said our goodbyes then and I hit the end button.

Scrolling to the next number I needed I hit the send button.

It rang a couple of times and I was just about to hang up when he answered.

_"You know it's not a good idea to call and scare all my fish away."_

"Well I didn't know you'd be fishing."

_"It's Saturday. What the fuck else would I be doing?"_ I heard a low chuckle in the background and wondered who was with him.

"You cuss entirely too much Charlie."

_"Bullshit. I don't say cuss words like a little girl. I say manly words."_

"Manly words, really? You've been hitting the beer a little to early this morning haven't you?"

_"Maybe a little, but hey it's five o'clock somewhere." _By this time whoever was in the background was laughing his ass off.

"Whatever you say."

_"Is there a specific reason you called or did you just want to annoy the shit out of me?"_

"There was a reason."

_"Well get the hell on with it so I can get back to catching my dinner."_

"I got Bella's wedding gift taken care of today."

_"Is she going to like it?"_

"I hope so. Alec is coming to the wedding."

_"She better not be with him."_ He growled.

"She won't be. His dad is coming. I have a feeling that even if she tried he wouldn't let her."

_"Good. Although I probably wouldn't mind having to call Deputy Mark and have her ass thrown in jail."_

"I'm sure you wouldn't, but I also wouldn't want for her to come and cause a scene and upset Bella."

_"You're right. I might have to talk to Mark and make sure he's in the parking lot that day just to be on the safe side. That way he could remove her if she did show up."_

"That might be a good idea."

_"Yep. Now is that all?"_

"It is. I'll let you get back to sitting there and doing nothing."

_"That's what I'll be doing now because of your ass."_

"Yeah, yeah. Remember not to say anything to Bella."

_"What do you take me for?"_

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

_"I still have a gun."_

"Okay I think I'll go now."

_"That's what I thought."_

"Talk to you later Charlie."

_"Yep. Oh Seth says hey."_

"Tell him the same and I'll see him next Saturday for the bachelor party."

I heard him tell Seth and then he said, _"I'll see you in a couple weeks."_

"Okay."

We hung up then and I laughed again as I set my phone down. God I love Bella's dad.

I spent the next hour grading papers and getting my lesson plan ready for when I was on my honeymoon. Once I finished I sent a text to Emmett and got one back a few seconds later. After receiving his reply I headed to change into workout clothes and then made my way to the gym.

On the drive over I turned my thoughts to Bella and thought about calling her, but checking the clock I figured she was at the spa and I didn't want to bother her.

Pulling into the parking lot I got out of my car just as Emmett came barreling into the spot next to me.

"Hey man," He said jumping out of the car.

I threw up my hand in a wave and nodded to Edward as he came around the back of the jeep.

"How did it go this morning?" He asked stopping beside Emmett.

"Good. He'll be here."

"Nice. She's going to be so excited."

"I'm hoping."

"The bitch isn't coming is she?" Emmett asked as we started for the door.

"No. Phil, Alec's dad, is coming."

"How did he seem?" Edward asked.

"Cool. As soon as I told him the reason I called he agreed to bring Alec."

"That's good."

I nodded as we got into the locker room and stored my bag in a locker.

We didn't talk much as we made our way out to the weight room and got started on our workout. After a few minutes I remembered about my thoughts earlier and Bella.

"Hey guys. Do you know where the girls are going tonight?"

"Nope." Emmett said quickly and I didn't miss the look he and Edward shared.

"Really? I figured they'd tell one of you."

"Alice didn't say anything, but I probably don't want to know anyway."

"Did Rose saying anything?" I asked.

Edward shook his head. "It's girl's night so I don't even ask."

"They've had a lot of those lately."

"Probably planning wedding stuff." Emmett said switching weights.

"But it's all done."

He shrugged his shoulders. Cutting my eyes between the two of them I decided to let it go for now. They knew something, but I knew I wouldn't get it out of them.

Sighing I turned back to lifting my weights. We finished up our workout a little while later and after a shower we headed out to grab something to eat.

While we waited on our food to come I asked, "So what are the plans for my bachelor party?"

"It's a secret." Emmett said.

"Come on."

"Nope. You'll have fun though if that helps."

"It doesn't, but I guess there is no way around it."

"None."

I shook my head and took my plate from the waitress. While we ate I made sure Emmett had his toast done and he shook his head emphatically which worried me, but there wasn't much I could do about it. We also figured out what we were going to do tonight. They were both staying at my apartment, so on the way back we stopped off at the video store and rented a few games and action movies. We then headed to the grocery store for beer.

Once we got back to the apartment I called Bella. She didn't answer so I left a message and she called back a few minutes later.

The first thing I registered when I answered was the noise and music in the background and Bella laughing.

Once she stopped I said, "Hey."

_"Hey Jasper."_ She said with a giggle.

"Where are you?"

_"No where."_ She said with another giggle.

"Are you drunk?"

_"No."_

"Why were you laughing when you answered?"

_"Rose was being funny."_

"Oh. Where are you?"

_"I told you no where."_

"Bella?"

_"Jasper?"_

"Why won't you tell me?"

_"Because. It's no where important."_

"But…"

_"Jasper baby I promise it's nothing bad and I'm not doing anything you need to worry about. Trust me."_

"I do, but the guys know and they won't tell me."

_"They're not suppose too. Just don't worry, okay? You'll find out soon enough."_

"When?"

_"Soon."_

"Fine. Have fun I guess."

_"Are you mad?"_

"I just don't like being out of the loop."

_"Well you're going to have to be for a little bit longer."_

"Whatever." I said with an annoyed tone.

_"Fine, since you can't be fucking patient I'm working on your wedding present."_ She said back with the same tone.

Fuck.

"Shit baby…"

_"I got to go."_

"Bella I'm sorry."

_"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Love you."_

"I love you too."

She hung up and I closed my phone pissed off at myself. Turning around I took in the looks on Edward and Emmett's faces.

"Make her mad?" Emmett asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Why did you ask her anyway?"

"I don't know. I just got to thinking how many times she's gone out lately with the girls and it just bothered me. And then neither one of you would tell me what's going on and I thought she would."

"Do you think Alice and Rose would let her do anything bad?"

"No."

"Then why even bring it up?"

I shrugged.

"You're an idiot."

"I know." I said flopping down on the sofa.

Neither one said anything else. For the rest of the night while they played games and watched movies I stewed in my own idiocy. I should have just left it alone. It wasn't like I thought she was cheating on me or something.

The next morning we got up and headed out to pick up our suits. As I tried it on I thought back to the day before and once again scolded myself on being such a fucking moron.

After paying for our suits I returned back to the apartment on my own and waited for Bella.

She came in a little after 3 carrying many bags. She didn't say anything as she took them to our room and then returned to the kitchen for a bottle of water.

Moving over into the door way I said, "I'm sorry."

She nodded letting me know she heard me, but she didn't say anything.

"We got our suits today."

Another nod.

"Did you find good stuff for our honeymoon?"

Another nod.

"Baby would you please talk to me."

She raised her eyes from the bottle in her hand and opened her mouth. "I'm going to take a shower."

I couldn't move as she walked around me and down the hall.

Hearing the water come on snapped me out of my daze and I knew I had one of two choices. I could either wait here and deal with this after her shower or I could join her and pray to god that she wouldn't knee me in the junk when I did.

Figuring I had been a big enough dumb ass I decided to take my chances. Walking down the hall I removed my clothes as I went.

Getting to the bathroom she glanced over as I walked through the door, but she didn't tell me to get the hell out so I had hope.

Climbing in behind her I wrapped my arms around her waist, feeling her tense slightly before her body relaxed against mine.

Placing a light kiss on her shoulder I said, "Baby I'm so sorry."

She let out a sigh and asked, "Did you think I was cheating on you or something?"

"God no. It was just everybody knew and I don't know it just…"

"Did it ever occur to you that there was a reason for that?"

"No honestly. It just hit me yesterday morning how many times you'd gone out with Rose and Alice lately and then when I asked the guys they just had this look and it bothered me. I'm sorry."

She turned in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. "It's fine. I just didn't like the way you said 'whatever'. It just kind of pissed me off."

"I know and again I'm sorry."

She nodded and finally gave me a little smile.

Leaning down I captured her lips with mine and backed her against the wall. Her back arched against me as it hit the cold tile.

Sliding my hands down a little I gripped her ass lifting her up and sheathing myself inside her. My groan met hers as our tongues danced together.

Pulling out almost all the way I slammed back into to her and continued to repeat the movement until we were both clinging to each other as our dual orgasms rolled over us.

As our breathing returned to normal I set her feet onto the floor. Resting my forehead against hers I said, "God I love you."

"I love you too."

She gave me a bigger smile than before and we moved away slightly to wash each other off. Once we finished we stepped out and after getting dressed she showed me some of the things she'd gotten.

The rest of the day and night we ordered takeout and hung out on the sofa watching TV.

The next week passed quickly and before I knew it Emmett and Edward was knocking on my door and rushing me out to the limo for my bachelor party. Bella had left hours ago with the girls.

As I slid into the back I said a quick hey to the rez guys. We rode over to a restaurant and ate before going to a couple of bars.

Around 11 I saw Edward pull his phone out of his pocket and then with a nod to Emmett they were dragging me back out to the car and we were off again.

I tried to ask where we were going, but was told to just shut up and sit there. Being pretty buzzed I did what I was told.

A few minutes later when we pulled into the parking lot of a building I balked.

"I'm not going in there."

"Yes you are." Emmett said his voice leaving no room for argument

I tried anyway. "Bella will fucking kill me."

"You're still going and you can either walk in or we can carry you in."

Not really thinking they would I crossed my arms and sat there.

I should have known better. Emmett and Edward got out of the car followed by Seth and Jacob. Emmett leaned back in and grabbing a hold of my arm pulled me out like I weighted 80 pounds instead of 180.

He didn't let me go as I struggled and it wasn't long before Edward grabbed my other arm and Jacob and Seth grabbed a leg each and started for the door.

"I can't believe you four."

"Hey I warned you and most guys would be happy to see naked girls before they get married." Emmett said.

"And I would too if I didn't have Bella who will rip my balls off if she finds out."

He rolled his eyes and continued walking.

Resigning myself to the fact that whether or not I wanted to go in I was going in.

Letting my head fall back I read the Gentleman's Club sign upside down as they walked in the door.

They stopped briefly and Edward spoke to some big ass motherfucker who was eyeing all of us and me especially with a wary eye. I tried to hear what he was saying, but with the music playing and the fact that he wasn't speaking loud left me clueless.

The guy gave a small nod and turned to walk away. We started moving again following behind him. We walked through the club until we came to hallway with doors. The guy slide a key into one and opened the door.

I took in the dark glass window before being dumped into an armchair.

"Stay." Emmett said.

"I'm not a fucking dog."

He shrugged his shoulder and backed out of the room closing the door behind him. I jumped up and let out a string of profanities when I turned the knob and found it locked.

I know most guys would kill for this, but I wasn't most guys. Two years ago I would have said bring it on, but not now.

Sitting back down in the chair I said to myself, _at least you don't have to have her rubbing all up against you._

With that thought in mind I waited. Five minutes passed before music started and the black panel in front of me started to move. I saw the stage first and then a chair and pole came into view along with a pair of silver heels.

Inside those heels were a pair of killer legs and as the panel raised so did my eyes taking in the silver panties and corset set before they made their way up to her face.

_HOLY FUCK._

*************

**A/N: Okay I lied. Mainly because I had a craving for lemon cake with lemon icing and lemonade to wash it down with, so I decided to split this chapter in half. You get all that in the next chapter and then it will be the wedding and then the epilogue. **

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	25. Lemonade anyone?

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now.**

**A/N: Bella's stripper outfit on profile.**

**************

**_Bella_**

What in the fuck was I thinking when I thought this was a good idea?

When Alice and Rose suggested it right after Rose's reception it actually sounded like something Jasper would find hot and even while being taught how do it I was excited, but now that I only had about five minutes to go I was nervous as hell.

Standing outside the room I would use I brought my hand up to nibble on my nail only to have it slapped away by Alice as her and Rose walked up.

"You're going to be fine." Alice said. "Just do everything Chanel showed you."

"What if I forget?"

"Then improvise. I have a feeling once he's sees it's you he won't care about anything else." Rose threw in trying to fight a smile.

I nodded.

Alice's phone beeped and she pulled it out of her pocket. She laughed as she read and then handed the phone to Rose. I read over her shoulder…

**He's in the room. Had to carry his ass in though. Go rock his world Bells.**

Laughing I felt myself relax. Taking a few deep breaths I moved to the door. Glancing back over my shoulder at my girls they both gave me a big smile and a nod.

Taking another breath I twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

"Hey," Alice said. "Coat."

Reaching down I untied the belt of my jacket and slid it off my shoulders. Rose whistled as I handed it to Alice.

Smiling I went inside shutting the door behind me. As it closed I heard two whispered, 'good lucks'.

Stopping at the bottom of the steps to the stage I pressed the button to bring up the music, which I hoped I'd found the perfect one, and the button to raise the panel before walking up the stairs and stopping by the pole.

Reaching my hand up I grabbed a hold of the pole just to keep me grounded as both the music started and the panel raised.

*****************

_**Jasper**_

When the panel stopped moving I couldn't believe I was looking at Bella and holy fuck was my girl hot.

I watched mesmerized as her hips started to move with the beat of the song.

_I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick_  
_ I love it when you lick  
Lick _

One hand wound in her hair while the other clutched the pole and she swayed side to side; bending her knees and sinking lower to the floor before rising back up just as slowly. I had to adjust my jeans.

_You've got lock and key  
Every part of me  
Know what makes me tick_  
_ I love it when you lick  
Lick _

She hitched one leg around the pole and circled it quickly lifting the other leg off the floor as well. Where in the fuck did she learn that? I was panting by this time.

_I'll put my heels on for you baby  
The ones that wrap all around my leg  
Your every touch excites me  
And damnit I aint too proud to beg  
And even when you're not around me  
The tingling just won't go away  
Don't make my body wait no longer  
Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play _

Moving from the pole she grabbed the chair and sat down with her legs spread and circling her hips. Her hands running up and down her inner thighs.

_I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick  
I love it when you lick  
Lick _

One hand moved up her body over her breast and she ran one finger over the edge of her corset. Please take it off my mind screamed.

_You've got lock and key  
Every part of me  
Know what makes me tick  
I love it when you lick  
Love it when you lick__  
Lick _

She continued to grind against the chair as her hands explored the rest of her body. She touched everywhere.

_It feels so good I'm going crazy  
My eyes roll back inside my head  
Explore my inner warmths of pleasure  
And hold on tight  
Hope you aint scared  
I promise I'll return the favor  
I'll do that trick you can't resist  
Two rights don't make it wrong  
Makin' love 'till the break of dawn_  
_ Emotions all up in a twist twist twist twist twist  
I lose all control _

She finally stood and gave me a sexy ass smirk before pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth. Her hips were swaying again and then my prayers were answered. All coherent thought left my brain as I watched the zipper slide, at an agonizingly slow pace, down.

_When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick_  
_ I love it when you lick  
Lick _

**……………**

_You've got lock and key  
Every part of me  
Know what makes me tick_  
_ I love it when you lick  
Lick _

I snapped back to attention as she dropped the corset on the chair. Her hands immediately went to the sides of her panties and even more slowly she slid them down her legs and holy fuck she'd waxed. She was seriously going to kill me.

_I'll put my heels on for you baby  
The ones that wrap all around my leg  
Your every touch it just excites me  
And damnit I aint too proud to beg  
And even when you're not around me  
The tingling, the tingling wont go away  
Don't make my body wait no longer  
Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play _

Fuck me. Moving in front of the pole she glided down it keeping her legs closed, but as she got to the bottom she opened them and keeping them spread she worked her way back up.

_Oh oh sing  
da da da da  
da da da da  
da da da da  
da ba da ba  
ba ba ba ba  
ba ba ba ba _

Cue sharp intake of breath as I felt my head tilt to the side as I watched her climb that fucking pole and lean back so she was lying against it up-fucking-side down.

_I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick_  
_ I love it when you lick  
Lick _

Both feet back on the floor she circled the pole again running her hands all over her body again.

_You've got lock and key  
Every part of me  
Know what makes me tick  
I love it when you lick_

And just when I thought I couldn't take anymore she fucking winked and blew me a kiss as the song ended.

I couldn't move, I could barely fucking think as I watched her slide her outfit back on. Don't know why because I was going to rip that fucker off as soon as had my hands on her.

I watched that amazing ass of hers sway side to side as she walked down the stage steps and just as she got to the door she glanced back with hooded eyes.

Shooting out of the chair I adjusted myself and flew to the door banging my fist on it. I heard the click and jerked it open.

All the guys and most of the girls were standing on the other side and all they did was point. I gave a quick nod in thanks and shot off down the hallway.

*************

_**Bella**_

That was such a fucking rush. I hadn't been able to see Jasper at all, but I could feel his eyes on me and it was such a turn on. Fuck I knew he was going to ravage me and I didn't care.

Alice and Rose were still standing on the other side of the door and as I pulled it closed behind me they gave me big grins.

Alice handed over my jacket and before I could even get it tied I was slammed against the wall and Jasper was everywhere.

"Home. Now." He growled in my ear. Holy fuck that was hot.

I nodded.

He pulled me away from the wall and picked me up, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist. I think I heard Alice and Rose. I think I heard the rest of our friends. I think I heard whistles and music. I really couldn't be sure because somehow Jasper was able to walk outside without running us in to anything while never stopping his lips from moving on my neck and from that and the hard bulge I could feel rubbing against my already drenched center I wasn't very coherent.

When we got into the limo we slid into the back seat. As the car started moving my jacket was yanked off and I was being laid onto the floor.

My panties went next and for some fucked up reason I attempted to stop him. "Jasper baby we don't have much time."

"Believe me it won't take long." He hissed as he buried himself deep inside me.

I was so fucking turned on that with just that one thrust the coil was already wound tightly.

He didn't say a word as he pulled out and slammed back into me. His hands came up and fucking ripped my corset off, don't know how in the hell he managed to do it, but fuck I was okay with that.

I felt one of his hands slip in between us as he pulled out again and he placed two fingers lightly over my clit.

The force of him pushing back in pressed his fingers harder against me and I was done. My walls clamped down around him and I cried out his name as my world exploded in a haze of white. I was still riding my high when I felt him go rigid and find his own release.

Once we were both able to breath again he slipped out of me and helped me sit up.

I reached for my panties only to be stopped with a hand on my arm and a growled, "I'm not done with you yet and I won't waste time taking them back off."

The car came to a stop then and he helped me slide on my jacket making sure it was covering all my naked parts. It was then that I noticed that all he'd done was pull his pants to his knees.

He had enough time to get them buttoned and zipped back up before the back door was being opened. Embarrassment washed over me as I realized the driver had more than likely heard everything that had just went on. I felt my cheeks heat with color as Jasper stepped out and reached back for me.

Sensing my hesitation he dipped his head down so he could look inside.

"Come on baby." He whispered.

I nodded and scooted across the seat taking his hand. When I was standing beside him he wasted no time in picking me up and starting for our apartment.

I buried my face into his neck not wanting to see the look on the driver's face.

**************

_**Jasper**_

I couldn't think. If I had I probably wouldn't have taken her right there in the limo, but god I just couldn't control myself. I was mindless of the driver and forgot he would be able to hear us. At least he had the decency to appear to have no clue what had went on.

As I carried her up the stairs to our place I could feel the heat of her blush against my skin. I could have said something to try and ease her embarrassment, but anything I said would probably have just made it worse. Instead I moved her slightly to fish my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door.

Shutting it behind me I turned and pressed her against it immediately attacking her mouth. She responded a few second later and I quickly twisted the deadbolt. I smiled against her lips before placing another soft kiss against them before pulling us away from the door and making my way toward our bedroom.

Once inside I walked over to the bed and placed her on it. Standing on the floor I leaned down slipping one hand under her neck and tilting her head back I pressed my lips to hers while my other hand worked the tie of her jacket loose.

I could already feel the tightness in my jeans again and I hoped I had more control this time because I no longer wanted to pound into her.

When I had the tie undone I raised back up and pulled my shirt over my head. As I stared into her eyes I took off the rest of my clothing.

When I was naked I walked around to the foot of the bed and removed her shoes before crawling up between her legs and sitting on my knees. Taking her hands I pulled her up and slid her arms out of the sleeves. As I lay her back down I followed and attached our lips and tongues together.

Propping the top half of my weight off her with one hand I used the other to sweep down her body, trailing it over the side of her breast and down along the curve of her waist.

Lifting my head slightly I whispered, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jasper," She whispered back as I slid into home.

Where round one was quick and to the point this round was about everything our relationship consisted of--our love, our life together, and the fact that this time next week we would be husband and wife. I don't think that I had ever loved her more than I did at this moment, although I knew that I would love her even more tomorrow.

My pace stayed slow, there was no hurry and I wanted to just enjoy her surrounding me. Gazing down into her eyes I saw the reflections of love I'm sure she could see in mine. The coil of release was hanging on by a thread and as I leaned down pressing our lips together and quickly deepening the kiss wave after wave of pleasure washed over both of us.

As our breathing returned to normal I rested my forehead against hers.

"You're everything to me." I said.

"As you are to me."

Smiling I kissed her again before moving off her. Once I was standing I held out my hand and pulled her up when she took it.

We didn't speak as I led her to the bathroom, nor did we say anything as I turned the water on in the shower.

It wasn't until our bodies had been cleaned and hair washed before I broke the silence.

"Thank you for my wedding gift."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it."

I grinned and asked, "What made you think of it?"

"Rose and Alice."

"Enough said."

"I know you had to be carried in, which is nice to know by the way, but what were you thinking when you realized it was me?"

"That I was a lucky fucking man. That that hot as fucking sin woman standing on the other side of the glass was mine. Then you had to undress and I saw that you waxed, which all I have to say is nicccceee. When you shimmied that fine ass down the pole and opened up your legs to me it took all I had not to lick the glass and then you hung from the pole upside down and I thought I was going to lose my shit right then and there. Then you gave me that sexy little wink and blew me a kiss and I was done. Way done and insanely glad the song was over so I could take you home." I answered completely hard again by the time I was finished and watching her laugh her ass off and I realized I'd pretty much said all that without taking a breath.

She didn't look like she was going to stop laughing anytime soon so I did what I had to do.

In one quick movement I had her up against the wall with my dick sheathed fully inside her, cutting of her laughter with a gasp from both of us.

Round three was like round 1 with me pounding into her. Her ass hitting the wall over and over again. It did last a few thrust longer, but not by much. I felt her walls clamp around me like a vise and as I spilled inside her I whispered her name like a prayer.

When I was sure she could stand on her legs I set her back on the floor and we cleaned ourselves up again before going back to the bedroom and collapsing on the bed. I was exhausted and quickly drifted off to sleep with my arms and legs tangled with hers.

I don't know how long I slept for and any other time it wouldn't have been long enough. However waking up with Bella's warm mouth wrapped around my cock was a whole different story.

God she was so good at that. Winding my hands in her hair I helped guide her movement as she bobbed her head. Closing my eyes I felt her teeth graze against the tip before I hit the back of her throat as she plunged back down on me.

"Fuck baby." I hissed.

She hummed in response and reached up to massage my balls. She squeezed slightly as she took me all the way in again and it was my undoing. Tightening my hold on her hair my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I shot my load down her throat.

When she licked back up to the top I flipped us over quickly and slid down her body.

"My turn now." I said before making a long swipe up her wet lips. Her moan made me smile as I did it again.

"Can you do something for me?" I asked gazing up at her my face inches from the holy land.

"Any…thing," She stuttered out as I licked her again.

"Keep it just like this."

She nodded not being able to form a word as I sucked her clit into my mouth.

I continued to nibble and lick for a few minutes before bringing my hand up and sliding two fingers into her core. Her back arched off the bed as her hand grabbed my hair and pushed me closer to her.

I picked up the speed of my fingers and curved them on the end dragging them across her g-spot on the way out.

As her legs started to shake I flicked her clit with my tongue and pressed my hand inside her causing her to cry out as her release came.

When I felt her walls relax around me I pulled my hand away and crawled back up beside her draping an arm across her waist once again thoroughly exhausted.

As my eyes closed for the last time tonight I heard a whispered, "Seven more days."

I didn't respond, just smiled and placed a light kiss against her neck. Pulling her tighter to me I quickly fell into peaceful oblivion.

*************

**A/N: Okay after that I'm off to get a cigarette and a drink. Anyone care to join me?**

**A/N: The song Bella danced to is **_**Lick by Joi. **_**I suggest listening to it on repeat like I did while I wrote.**

**A/N: The wedding is next. Finally right? It will be more detailed than the other two especially the reception which will include the toasts and will be long as hell with everything I have planned, but I don't think any of you will mind.**

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	26. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: Bella's dress, the suit, and the girl's bridesmaid outfit are on profile**

**************

_**Bella**_

"Bells. Honey. It's time to get up."

I groaned and pushed my head further into my pillow.

"Come on Bells. Alice and Rose will be here soon and I need to talk to you before then."

Hearing that I flipped over quickly and sat up.

"What's up?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"What?"

"You. You're getting married today and you don't appear to be nervous at all."

"Well, you just woke me up so my eyes aren't all the way open yet, plus I'm marrying Jasper so what is there to be nervous about."

He smiled at my words and said, "I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. When you brought Jasper home that first time I knew at some point today would happen. You were so happy and I couldn't ask for a better person for you. I know he's going to love and take care of you , he's proven that more times than I can count. Thank you for being my daughter and thank you for giving me a son."

I was blubbering like a baby by the time he was finished and all I could do was launch myself into his waiting arms.

"I love you daddy." I whispered through my tears.

"I love you too baby." He said back his voice choked with emotion.

We hugged for a few more minutes before he pulled back and swiped his thumb across my cheeks.

"No more."

"I have a feeling they won't be the last ones I shed today."

"You're right, but at least stop now so Alice doesn't have a shit fit when she gets here because your eyes are all red and puffy."

"It's your fault."

"I know so stop please. The pixie scares me."

"I think she scares everyone, but I'm good."

"Okay." He stood. "I'm going to run to the diner for breakfast. What do you want and what will the girls eat?"

"Pancakes and bacon for all of us."

He nodded and placed a kiss on the top of my head before starting for the door. As his hand touched the knob he turned and said, "Oh, I kind of have a date today also."

"Really? Who? How?"

"It's Sandra from Thanksgiving. We've kind of been seeing each other."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know if you would be okay with it."

"I'm fine. It's about damn time you found someone you liked."

"Alright."

I gave him a smile as he pulled the door open and went down the stairs.

Lying back on my pillow I let out a little laugh. My dad had a date for the wedding. My wedding. My wedding to Jasper. I brushed my hand beside me where he should have been, but he'd stayed with Jacob last night after we'd driven up from Seattle.

Sitting up I grabbed my phone off the table Alice wouldn't let me see or talk to him until the wedding, but she'd never said anything about sending him a text.

Pulling up the screen I glanced at the clock and typed…

**Only eight and a half more hours. Love you.**

I hit send and hopped up to grab some clothes for a shower. I'd just grabbed everything when my phone beeped.

Hitting the button I smiled as I read…_**Too many. Can we change the time? Love you too. **_

I sent another one causing us to send a few more.

**I wish, but no. It will be here before we know it, so we just need to be a little more patient.**

_**True. Just ready to make you mine.**_

**Already yours it will just be official now.**

_**I love you baby.**_

**I love you too. See you soon.**

_**Not soon enough. **_

I didn't reply again since we would keep going back and forth if we didn't stop now.

Setting my phone down I grabbed my clothes and headed to the shower. By the time I was done and went downstairs Rose, Alice, and dad were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Hey Bella," The girls said with a wave.

I gave them a smile and grabbed some coffee before sitting down by dad.

"You ready for the day?" Alice asked passing me my food container.

"Yep. So ready."

All three gave me a smile and I dug into my pancakes.

I ate for a few minutes before asking, "Where are the guys?"

"At the beach. They were going to drop their suits at Jacob's house and then meet everyone to help set up the tents and things. Once they were done with that then half the girls were going to decorate while the other half finished up the food." Rose said looking up and raised an eyebrow before asking, "Why are you crying?"

Reaching up I felt the tears. I didn't even know I had been. "I have such good friends is all."

They again flashed me a smile and we finished up the rest of our breakfast in silence.

Once we were all done dad left to go to the beach to help while the three of us went upstairs and got to work.

Sitting in a chair in front of my mirror they proceeded to curl my hair all over before pulling the sides up using the hair combs Jasper had given me.

When I was done they did their own hair. Alice just did what she normally does and Rose curled hers also, but left all of it down.

We then moved onto makeup. With it done we headed downstairs for a quick lunch before retouching it and the girls got dressed.

I was so glad I'd found the outfits I did and that they had liked them. I didn't want them to freeze to much. Both had on knee high black boots with chunkier heels so they could walk across the sand. Their bottoms were black pants with a very wide-boot cut leg. The top was peach and form fitting. One shoulder was completely bare while the other had the fabric gathered into one tank top sleeve. It had an empire waist before the bottom was gathered also. I'd also chosen a tight three-quarter length sleeve black jacket that stopped right under the breast area.

It would give them enough coverage while taking pictures and then they could remove it later if they wanted to.

They looked so good and once they were ready to go we pulled out my dress.

My dress was simple. White with spaghetti straps and floor length. It fit my body perfectly. The coat that came with it though was what made me choose and fall in love with it. It was also white and floor length, but had a slight train on the back. The long sleeves had a band of white soft stuff at the ends and then there was more white soft stuff as my collar. Four pearl buttons kept the front together right at my chest while the rest was left open. It also had a detailed inch wide band right above my waist. I would be pairing white ballerina flats with it.

I had just finished getting dressed when the florist delivered the flowers and then not five minutes later the photographer arrived.

We left immediately to take pictures arriving at my cliff a few minutes later. We spent about thirty minutes there before returning to house.

Dad came in soon after and got ready also. When he stepped into my room once he was dressed Alice let out a whistle.

"Charlie you are a major DILF today."

Rose and I cracked up seeing the look that appeared on dad's face.

"Alice," He warned. "You're married; you aren't supposed to say stuff like that."

"It's true though." She said back with a shrug of her shoulder.

I glanced over at dad and smiled. Not that he was a DILF to me because that was just gross, but he did look good. His suit was the same as Jasper, Edward, and Emmett's suits. Pure black with a black tie and white shirt. Black dress shoes completed the look.

Dad shook his head and turned to me. "I'm headed to the cliff for pictures. I'll be back soon."

I nodded and he left.

Sitting down on my bed I took a deep breath and glanced at the clock. An hour and a half to go.

*************

_**Jasper**_

Today had been so busy so far, but we'd gotten everything done we needed to do. Now we were standing on Bella's cliff having pictures done and I was getting more and more anxious. I was ready to see my girl and hold her in my arms.

Our texting this morning had left me feeling peaceful and nerve free, so I was able to relax and enjoy the morning getting everything set up for our wedding.

"Jasper."

Pulling myself away from my thoughts I turned to look at Charlie.

"I'm headed back to the house."

I nodded. "Tell her I love her."

"Will do." He said walking over to the cruiser.

I turned to Edward and Emmett and without saying a word we walked toward my car. We drove straight to the beach. The parking lot already had a few cars sitting there. When I stepped out of mine doors opened on two of them.

My family was in one and I immediately walked over.

"Oh honey," My mom said hugging me. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too mom." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She hugged me again before my dad and sisters moved over to me as well.

Once I'd given them a hug Edward took them down to the tent. I watched them walk away before turning back to the other people who were standing a few cars away.

I knew immediately who they were. It was amazing how much he looked like Bella. Walking over I saw a big grin flash on his face.

"Jasper?" He questioned.

"Yep. It's good to finally meet you Alec."

"You too." He said holding out his hand.

I shook it and then turned to Phil and stuck out my hand. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome. Thank you for inviting us."

I nodded and introduced Emmett and then Edward who'd just walked back up to the parking lot.

We stood talking for a little bit about when we were going to introduce Alec and Bella, finally deciding to wait until after the ceremony. While we were standing there the parking lot started filling up. I said a quick hey to a few co-workers that had come and a few I remembered from my old school that had come for Bella.

I also spoke to the rez crew and introduced Alec and Phil to them.

About twenty minutes before the wedding Charlie came pulling in. I didn't know how it was going to be for him meeting Phil and Alec.

When he walked over to the seven of us standing there, Seth and Jacob had stayed, he said, "Bella will be here soon."

I nodded and couldn't stop a smile from spreading on my face before I remembered the introductions I was about to make.

"Charlie I'd like you to meet Alec and Phil. Alec and Phil this is Charlie, Bella's dad."

None of the awkwardness I thought would be there appeared. Charlie stuck out his hand and that was it. Another ten minutes passed and then it was time to head down to the tent.

Charlie stayed at the entrance to the tent to wait on Bella while the rest of us went inside.

As I took my place at the front I checked my watch. Five minutes to go. It was going to be the longest five minutes of my life.

**************

_**Bella**_

Twenty minutes to go. Dad had already left to go to the beach and I was just waiting. While I sat there I thought back to when Sue had stopped by and I had to smile.

_Alice, Rose, and I had just been talking trying to pass the time when Sue knocked on the door. Alice and Rose had stepped out to give us some privacy._

_Sue had taken my hands and looked me over. "You look beautiful."_

"_Thanks. So do you." I said already feeling the tears prickle my eyes. _

_She gave me a smile and said, "I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for letting me see you grow up into the beautiful young woman you are. Thank you for giving me another daughter. "_

_The tears were flowing freely for both of us and brushing them away quickly I said, "Thank you for being my mom. You were there anytime I needed you and you gave me so much. I don't know how I can ever repay you for that, but just know I love you."_

"_I love you too sweetheart and the only repayment I need is for you to be happy."_

_I smiled a watery smile and pulled her into a hug. We swayed back and forth for a few minutes before Sue pulled back. Giving me a kiss on the cheek she squeezed my hands and headed out the door. _

"Bella." Alice said bringing me out of my thoughts.

Looking up I found her and Rose smiling at me.

"What?"

"It's time to go."

I shot up off the bed and grabbed my flowers earning me a laugh from both of them.

"Anxious much?" Rose asked.

"Hell yes. Let's go."

We trooped down the stairs and outside getting into Edward's Volvo.

Rose drove like a fucking maniac, but I didn't care; the sooner we got there the sooner I could see Jasper.

We pulling into the parking lot of First Beach and I stared in awe at all the cars. Did I really know that many people?

Rose opened the backdoor for me and helped me slide out making sure I didn't rip my dress or anything. Looking over toward the tents I could see my dad standing by the closed entrance.

I made my way slowly down the stairs leading to the beach with Alice and Rose's help. Dad met us half way between there and the tent.

Holding his arm out I slipped my hand through and we walked together.

"Excited?" He asked.

I bit my lip nodding.

"Nervous?"

I shook my head no this time.

"Did you lose your voice?"

"No," I said laughing.

"Just checking." He said with a shrug.

Rolling my eyes with a smile on my face we stopped to the side of the entrance. I could hear the music seeping through the canvas walls and I inhaled deeply taking in the ocean smells. This was it, what I'd been waiting all day for. Hell all my life for.

Rose flashed me a smile before the tent flaps were moved and she disappeared through them. Alice gave me a quick wink and then sent one to dad before she followed behind. As she stepped in the flaps closed behind her and we stepped over in front of them.

I heard the music, for me, start soon after and I saw the flaps raise and then I only saw him. Nothing else in this world mattered.

He was there waiting on me. His blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears. I wasn't so lucky. As soon as I saw him the tears spilled over. I let them run unchecked it wouldn't have done any good to wipe them away more would have followed.

We made it to the front without my knowledge of us even moving. Dad placed a kiss on my cheek that I barely felt. My eyes were locked with Jasper's and I wasn't about to break away.

***************

_**Jasper**_

God she was beautiful. Walking toward me with happy tears running down her gorgeous face and all I could think about was that she was here for me. Taking her small hand in mine the peaceful feeling I'd felt all day only heightened. Nothing else in this world mattered but her. She was my heart, my soul, my life.

We didn't turn toward the pastor. My eyes were locked with hers and I wasn't about to break the connection.

I repeated the words the pastor asked me too, putting all the love I had in my body into them. And every one she repeated back was music to my ears.

I said I Do with conviction making sure there was no doubt what so ever to anyone listening.

The pastor said a prayer and as everyone else bowed their heads Bella and I held our gaze.

As I slipped her ring onto her finger and she did mine we still didn't look away as a quiet understanding passed between us. We were almost complete. Eleven more words were all we needed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Letting her hands go I cupped her face and touched our lips together. Completion.

Pulling back I smiled and received one from her. Kissing her lightly again I took her hand turning us toward our family and friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen I introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock."

Applause broke out and the music started again. Lifting our intertwined hands I kissed her knuckles softly and gave her a wink before we started back down the aisle. Stepping through the flaps I pulled her into my chest and swung her around laughing. She joined me quickly tightening her hold around my neck.

We were interrupted when Rose and Edward stepped through behind us followed closely by Emmett and Alice. They all gave us hugs and then moved out of the way for Bella to be swept up by Charlie and then my dad. Sue and my mom followed and then it was one person after another before they made their way to the other tent.

After Jacob and Leah hugged us Charlie stuck his head into the wedding tent and gave me a quick nod letting me know that only two remained inside before he too headed toward the other tent. Bella started to follow, but I stopped her with a slight tug on her hand.

She looked back with a slight raise to her eyebrow.

"I need to give you your wedding present first."

"Okay." She said a confused expression slipping onto her face.

Walking us to the tent I reached over and raised one side. "It's in here."

She just shook her head and stepped through.

*************

_**Bella**_

I didn't know what could possibly be in there, but stepping through the doors though I saw him standing halfway down the aisle.

"Alec," I breathed once again letting the tears come.

"Bella." He whispered and then we were moving.

Our arms wrapped around each other and I clung to my brother crying into his chest. Eventually I got myself together enough to be able to pull back and look at him. He was a cute guy and looked a hell of a lot like me. His hair was brown, but not as dark as mine and he had the same brown eyes. We had the same chin and ears. He was also really tall. Maybe even more than Jasper.

"You're so tall." I said getting a laugh.

"6'2""

"But you're only 15."

"Yeah, so I might get even bigger." He said trying not to smile. "Dad is tall though."

I nodded and at the motion of his head I remembered someone else had been standing with him. Turning around I looked up into a pair of smiling eyes.

"Bella this is Phil, my dad. Dad this is Bella, my sister." Alec said placing his hands on my shoulder.

Phil gave me a bright smile and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella."

I looked at his hand for a second and then back up into his eyes. He must have taken my hesitation for unacceptance because he lowered his hand slowly, but that was far off the mark. Stepping forward I wrapped my arms around his waist. He reacted a few seconds later and hugged me back.

"Thank you for bringing him." I whispered.

"You're welcome and congratulations."

I pulled back and smiled and then looked over to my husband who was grinning at me. Moving from Phil I threw myself at Jasper.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

Dad stuck his head in the tent then and seeing us standing there came in fully.

"Sorry to interrupt, but just wanted to know when you wanted us to start the grills and things."

"It's okay dad. You can start them now and while everything gets going we can take photos."

He nodded. "I'll get Alice and the others if you want."

"Thanks dad."

He nodded again and stepped out returning a few minutes later with Alice and the other three, Sue, Jasper's family, and the photographer.

I smiled when I saw Sue come in because without me even asking he knew I'd want her there.

We spent the next hour snapping pictures on the beach. We took all the typical ones that usually comes with a wedding and a lot with me and Alec.

After the last one of me and Jasper was taken we decided on a huge one with everybody. As the photographer positioned us I glanced up and met eyes with Phil. He was smiling as Alec stood beside me his arm around my waist under Jasper's who was on my other side and dad standing behind me, one hand on my shoulder.

Smiling to myself I stepped away and walked over. I didn't say anything as I took his hand and pulled him over to the group. Phil just looked at me to make sure it was okay as I positioned him beside dad and I gave him a slight nod. Yeah I barely knew the man, but he'd brought me my brother and as much as I hated his wife he was family to me.

Once I had him in the right spot I returned to mine and felt a second hand settle on my shoulder as the men in my life returned to there positions as well.

The photographer snapped the picture and we finally all headed to the reception tent with dad and Phil veering off to help Billy and Harry at the grills.

Jasper and I mingled around the tables talking to our loved one. I pulled poor Alec around behind us, but I wasn't going to let him go anytime soon. I didn't have much time with him since we were leaving tomorrow for our honeymoon and he would be going back to Arizona.

The food was ready soon after we finished the photographs and we all sat and ate. Alec sat beside me and about halfway through the meal I realized I'd been talking to him the entire time and ignoring Jasper.

Turning in my chair I leaned over and whispered, "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you."

He smiled and whispered back, "It's fine. I'll have you all to myself when we leave here. Enjoy your time with your brother."

I smiled and gave him a kiss which earned us an awww from the table.

We finished our meal and after cleaning our plates away and sitting back down Alice remained standing to give her toast.

Once every eye was on her she started.

"When these two met I had high hopes. After all they were both single, had a lot in common, and had the same friends. Needless to say though that first meeting didn't go as well as I had planned. I think if you had told them that night that we would be sitting here now five years later one or both of them would have punched you in the head and walked off.

"To see and know them now you wouldn't think that at one point they hated each other. But they did and it took three years, a lot of fighting, and a trip to the other side of the continent before they finally realized what was standing right in front of them. A love so powerful and complete and amazing that you have to wonder how it was ever contained.

"I look at them and see not only two of my very best friends, but two people who can make even the most cynical person believe that anything is possible. So please raise your glasses and bottles and join me in saying congratulations to Jasper and Bella. I love you guys."

I smiled and wiped my tears away as she sat down and Emmett stood up. He cleared his throat and shot us an evil smirk. Okay cue the Jaws theme song here.

"I met Jasper freshman year of college while he was trying to get a girl's phone number. She had shot him down and then he said it wasn't a big deal because he'd get it eventually. We made a little bet and at the end of that first week I was not only $200 richer, but I also gained a best friend. I met Bella freshman year as well and she became just as big a part of my world as Jasper was.

"As Alice said before their relationship in the beginning was unconventional, but in reality all the fighting helped them. They'd seen each other at their worst and they were still able to rise above all the anger and come out stronger because of it.

"If you want to see soul mates, look at them. If you want to see true love, look at them. If you want proof that fate exist, again look at them. They've been through more than most couples have to ever deal with and have stuck by each other when the easier thing would have been to just give up.

"Their love is something I have had the utmost pleasure of witnessing and I only hope that I'm there to see the rest of it. Please help me salute them and say that your forever starts now. I love you both."

Emmett sat down and I gave him a very watery smile.

Once all the tears were dried our table stood and I moved to Alice and Emmett giving them both a hug.

"Thank you so much. Emmett your toast was simply….wow." I said. "It wasn't anything like I expected it to be."

"Awww, it's okay Bells. I can do the sentimental shit when I want to because I'm a smooth motherfucker."

"And there is the Emmett we know and love." Jasper said laughing as he slipped his arm around my waist.

We moved to cut the cake then and after everyone had eaten a piece it was time for the dancing.

As everyone milled around the DJ made an announcement.

"Jasper and Bella have decided that they would do a little something different. Both have each chosen a song that represents to them what the other one means. The first dance of the night will be Jasper's pick and the last dance will be Bella's. So please gather around as the happy couple share their first dance together."

Jasper stepped forward and turned to face me, holding out his hand. "Dance with me darlin'."

I gave him a big grin and placed my hand into his, immediately recognizing the song as the music started.

He walked us to the middle of the circle and wrapping his arms around me we swayed to Michael Buble's--Crazy Love.

_I can hear her heartbeat for a thousand miles_

_And the heavens open up every time she smiles_

_And when I come to her that's just where I belong_

_Yet I'm running to her like a river's song_

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She's got a fun sense of humor when I'm feeling low down_

_And when I come to her when the sun goes down_

_She takes away my trouble, takes away my grief_

_Takes away all of my heartache in the night like a thief_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_Love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_Yes, I need her in the daytime_

_Oh but I need her in the night_

_Yes I want to throw my arms around her_

_Kiss and hug, kiss and hug her tight_

_And when I'm returning from so far away_

_She give me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day_

_Yes it makes me righteous, it makes me feel whole_

_And it makes me mellow down to my soul_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She gives me, love, love, love, love, crazy lov_

_eShe gives me love, crazy love_

_I need her love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_Crazy love, crazy love, crazy love_

When the song ended I squeezed Jasper tighter to me. We stood there a few more moments just reveling in the feelings of being together before a tap on my shoulder pulled us apart.

"Do you mind if I share a dance with my daughter?" My dad asked looking at me.

"Not at all." Jasper said stepping back.

As my dad took my hand I watched Jasper walk over to stand by his family. Smiling I turned my eyes back to dad.

"This is for you Bells," He whispered as the music started.

_I'm giving you away_

_But I'm not letting go_

_The memories that flood my mind of the little girl I know_

_Once upon a time_

_You held my hand so tight_

_You close your eyes and say a prayer_

_Then I'd kiss your head goodnight_

_And as we dance I keep our love deep within my heart_

_And thank god for giving me this angel in my arms_

_You're my little angel_

_So baby don't you cry_

_It's time to spread your wings and fly_

_If there's one thing this father knows_

_The hardest part is letting go_

_But you will still always be your daddy's little angel_

_It seems like yesterday_

_Has come and gone so fast_

_Now my baby's all grown up_

_But the memories will last_

_It's hard to say goodbye when you've always been so near_

_But for now I'll hold you tight like those times that I hold dear_

_As we dance I keep our love deep within my heart_

_And thank god for giving me this angel in my arms_

_You're my little angel_

_So baby don't you cry_

_It's time to spread your wings and fly_

_If there's one thing this father knows _

_The hardest part is letting go_

_But you will still always be your daddy's little angel_

_When you were young I used to laugh at the funny things you'd say_

_Right now I just can't help but smile_

_On this blessed day_

_You're my little angel _

_So baby don't you cry_

_It's time to spread your wings and fly_

_If there's one thing this father knows_

_The hardest part is letting go_

_But you will still always be your daddy's little angel_

_I'm giving you away_

_But I'm not letting go_

As the song drifted to a close I buried my head in dad's chest letting my tears soak into his shirt. He just stood there and rubbed my back letting my cry myself out.

When I finally pulled myself together I backed up. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked me over to Jasper.

Jasper held out his hand and dad took it pulling him into a hug whispering something in his ear.

I didn't hear what he said, but I heard Jasper's reply of, "Always Charlie."

Dad nodded his head once and moved away.

From then on I was constantly dancing.

I danced with Jasper again and then Alec. Edward, Emmett, all the boys from the rez, Carlisle, Harry, my new father-in-law John, Phil, and even Billy followed with more of Jasper, Alec, and my dad thrown into the mix

It was almost 1 in the morning when I found myself once again back with Jasper and time to dance our last dance of the night.

The DJ came over the speakers again and said, "If you would please clear the away for Bella and Jasper to dance to Bella's song."

Everyone formed a circle around us again and the music started.

_You're my world_

_The shelter from the rain _

_You're the pills _

_That take away my pain _

_You're the light _

_That helps me find my way_

_ You're the words_

_ When I have nothing to say_

_ And in this world_

_ Where nothing else is true_

_ Here I am_

_ Still tangled up in you_

_ I'm still tangled up in you_

_ Still tangled up in you _

_You're the fire _

_That warms me when i'm cold _

_You're the hand _

_I have to hold as I grow old _

_You're the shore _

_When I am lost at sea _

_You're the only thing _

_That I like about me_

_ And in this world _

_Where nothing else is true _

_Here I am _

_Still tangled up in you_

_ I'm still tangled up in you _

_How long has it been_

_ Since this storyline began_

_ And I hope it never ends _

_And goes like this forever _

As the song wound down I looked up at Jasper and said, "I love you Mr. Whitlock."

"I love you too, Mrs. Whitlock." He said back and placed a kiss on my lips.

Laying my head back on his chest we danced our way into the rest of our lives.

_In this world_

_ Where nothing else is true_

_ Here I am Still tangled up in you_

_ Tangled up in you _

_I'm still tangled up in you _

_Still tangled up in you_

*************

**A/N: Well that's all except the epilogue which will be out soon. Hope I did the wedding justice and that you enjoyed it. The songs were Crazy Love by Michael Buble; Daddy's Angel by T Carter Music; and Tangled Up In You by Staind.**

**A/N: Also I knew some of you were probably hoping that Renee would show up, but I didn't want to mess up their day. You'll find out what happens with her in the epilogue. **

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	27. The End

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**************

_**Jasper**_

_**Two years later…**_

So many things have happened in the two years since Bella and I were married, but I guess with as many loved ones as we have it shouldn't be a big surprise and it never ceases to bring a smile to my face when I think about everything.

Sitting at my desk I stared out the window and let my mind go over where everyone was in their lives right now.

Mine and Bella's honeymoon was interesting. We spent three amazing days in Helen and then went to Atlanta as we had planned. The first day in Atlanta we decided to go to Stone Mountain. They had this new thing for winter where you could ski. Needless to say we spent the next three days in the hotel room because Bella broke her leg, a compound fracture which made her have to take antibiotics which resulted in her birth control pills not working which resulted in our daughter Olivia Madeline being born later that year. It was an oops moment, but not one I would change for anything. We bought a house on the outskirts of Seattle a few months after finding out she was pregnant and have enjoyed every minute of our time living in it. I'm still working at the private school and Bella is still working at the high school. Esme watches Maddy while we work and in about three months she'll start watching Abigayle McKenzie, or Abby, when she's born. Maddy looks just like me, blond hair and blue eyes, nothing of Bella whatsoever so I can only hope that Abby will take after her mama.

Alice and Emmett are in the process of buying their own house a few streets over from us. They have a six-month old little boy, Nathan or Nate, and a two-month old Boxer, so they'll need the space.

Nate was a huge baby and after many hours of labor Alice finally had to have an emergency c-section. It wasn't fun. Alice had problems and for a few days we were scared, but thankfully both are doing great. Emmett still works for the power company and Alice has become the poster child for stay-at-home moms. She and Esme have gotten really close and they spend a lot of their days together enjoying the kids.

Rose and Edward are still in their apartment. Edward has two years left in medical school so they are waiting to have kids, but Emmett and I have a bet on how long he's done before Rose comes up pregnant. Rose quit the power company and decided to do something else. She now owns RC Cars and specializes in fixing up any and every make and model of cars you can think of. She loves it and I've never seen her happier than when she tells us about a new project she's working on.

Sam and Emily still live in Forks and were married a month after Bella and I. Their little girl, Grace is a year now and she is beautiful.

Jacob and Leah were married two months ago. They continue to live in Forks as well, but usually come up on the weekend and we're able to hang out.

Paul and Rachel got married two months after Sam and Emily and then moved to Seattle just over two months ago. Paul works for Rose while Rachel stays at home with their four month old twin boys, Justin and Ethan.

Seth and Alexis are engaged, but won't be getting married anytime soon. They both live in Seattle now and are going to the University of Washington, studying to become Physical Therapist.

Embry and Bethany are engaged as well. Bethany quit the high school at the end of last year. She now teaches History at Forks High.

Quil and Claire we don't see as much as the others. They moved to Portland, Oregon about a month after they were married. Unfortunately they've recently learned they aren't able to have kids, but I think they're going to start looking into adoption soon.

Jared and Kim live in Forks as well. They got married six months ago and just found out they are pregnant.

Charlie and Sandra are terrific. They are getting married in three weeks and Bella can usually be found on the phone with one or the other going over everything since they are going the route me and Bella did and getting married on the beach.

Harry, Sue, and Billy are all doing good. We see them on our trips to Forks. All three are waiting patiently on their own grandchildren.

My parents are fine as well. We'll see them in a few months when they come up for the birth. My sisters graduated high school and will be starting their sophomore year at the University of Texas in the fall. I tried to talk them into coming here, but they both had boyfriends at the time, so it was a no go.

As for….

Hearing the front door slam downstairs I pulled myself from my thoughts. Turning in my chair I waited knowing who was thundering up the stairs.

My office door flew open and there stood my grinning out of breath brother-in-law.

"I got in." Alec said.

"I told you that you would." I said laughing as he plopped down on the couch I had in there.

He nodded. "I know. I guess since it took so long to come I was starting to get a little worried."

I just shook my head. "Where is Phil?"

"In the back yard with Maddy and sis." He answered standing up. "I'm going to go call Charlie."

"Okay." I said smiling as he shot out of the door.

I don't know why he'd been worried about his acceptance letter to UW. I knew without a shadow of a doubt he would get in. After all he'd been one of my best students for the last two years.

You heard me right.

After the wedding Phil and Alec returned to Arizona. It took until Spring Break of that year for Bella to get a call from Alec saying Phil and Renee were getting a divorce. Phil just couldn't live with putting Alec through all the fighting anymore and it had only escalated when they returned home. Both had wanted custody of Alec, so the judge left the choice up to him. He was old enough to know what he wanted and he chose Phil.

As soon as he finished his school year they moved to Seattle and have been here ever since. Neither one speaks to Renee anymore and I can't help but think she got all she deserved. She abandoned her family and in return her family abandoned her.

Phil and Alec were accepted into our fold of loved ones without hesitation. When we go to Forks usually Phil and Alec go with us. Charlie takes them fishing or they sit and watch ballgames.

Finishing up what I was doing I headed down to my family. Stopping in the back door I took in Alec trying to help Maddy walk across the grass while Bella and Phil sat at the picnic table laughing quietly about something.

She glanced up and I caught her eye. Giving her a wink I received that big beautiful smile I loved. Walking over I gave her a kiss on the head as I shook Phil's hand before sitting down. We spent the rest of the evening just enjoying the company of each other.

**************

_**Bella**_

_**Ten More Years…**_

It's been twelve years since I got married and I've never been happier. I have a wonderful husband who I love more than anything else in this world. Two beautiful girls that if you don't know they're sisters you're surprised to find out that they indeed are.

Maddy is 11 now and still has the blond hair and blue eyes she was born with. She's a little spitfire and loves all things sports. How in the hell that happened I'll never know, but I have a feeling that her Uncle Alec and Grandpas Charlie and Phil had a hand in it. She loves soccer and cheerleading and anything else she can play.

Abby on the other hand has her nose stuck in a book all the time just like I did. She just turned 10 and she's a mini me. Brown hair and brown eyes. She's going to be a heartbreaker though and I'm dreading her teenage years. She's already figured out she wants to be an English teacher like me and I couldn't be more thrilled.

As for everyone else that makes up our extended family they've come a long way too.

Dad and Sandra are living in Forks still, but dad finally retired from the police force. He now spends most of his time fishing while Sandra is working at the hospital. They've been thinking about moving to Seattle, but it hasn't happened yet. I don't know why they are still there. Everyone else is gone.

Phil is still a big part of our lives and as I said before has become another grandpa to my girls. He got remarried a little over four years ago surprisingly enough to Melanie, the other nurse that came that Thanksgiving with Sandra. He met her on one of our trips to Forks and after a year she moved to Seattle to be closer.

Alec graduated magna cum laude from UW with a degree in business. He's also getting married in a few days to an older woman granted just by a couple years. I still haven't figured out though if Jasper is happy it's one of his sisters or not. I may have to ask him that later. However Alec loves Madison so much so it shouldn't be a big issue.

Morgan his other sister is already married and still living in Texas along with Jasper's parents who continue to run the ranch. I don't think they're ever going to stop.

Our friends are good too.

Alice and Emmett still just have Nate. I think after his birth both were too scared for her to go through that again so they settled for just the one. He's already bigger that Alice is and I don't even want to think how big he'll be when he finally stops growing. Alice has gone back to work for a fashion magazine, but she makes sure she's home when Nate is. Emmett works for the power company still, but now he heads the engineering department and loves it.

Rose and Edward have three kids now. Jasper won the bet since Rose got pregnant two months after Edward finished school. Their twins Mason and Max are 9 and Annabelle is 5. They live next door.

Edward is a pediatrician and has a lot of patients, most I think are family or what he considers family. Rose still has her body shop even though she's not there as much anymore. She can rely on her employees though.

Sam and Emily have Grace and Elizabeth. They moved to Portland a few years back after Quil and Claire convinced them too. They love it just as much and it gives the girls a chance to spend time with their two best friends, Megan and Sarah, Quil and Clair's adopted children.

Jacob and Leah finally moved to Seattle two months ago after Rose offered him a job. They have five year old triplets, Zack, Stephen, and Melissa, and it is hilarious to watch Jacob try and chase them down. Leah of course stayed home with them, but I think once they start kindergarten she's going to help out in the office at the shop a few days a week.

Paul and Rachel still have just their twins. Paul still works at RC Cars and runs the shop when Rose is gone. Rachel went back to school and I see her everyday at lunch as I do Bethany who came back when her and Embry moved back to Seattle a few years ago. They have one girl now, Suzy, and she's pregnant with another girl due in four months. Embry works for Rose as well.

Seth and Alexis got married about a year after they graduated college and chose not to have kids. They said they get enough joy out of watching all the rest of ours. They opened their own PT office and spend most of their time there so I guess it's a good thing.

Jared and Kim moved to San Diego after Samantha their first girl was born. Both started working for the zoo and then Kim quit when she got pregnant with their second girl, Katie. She thought about going back, but then when Katie was three Kim got pregnant with their third and last child and she decided to stay home. Jared was ecstatic when she gave birth to their only boy, Michael.

As for Sue, Harry, and Billy, well when you have all the good you also have to deal with the bad. Billy died last year from cancer. It was a long ordeal and even though we all miss him we also know he's not suffering any longer.

Harry died about four years ago from a heart attack. He was fishing with dad so at least he went doing something he loved. Sue was heartbroken, but she had Jacob and the kids to keep her from getting depressed. She moved to Seattle when they did and has become an even bigger part of my life in those two short months than she was before.

And then there is Renee. Not that I would want too, but I can't tell you where she is. Alec and Phil have never spoken to her since they left and we have no clue if she's still living in Arizona or not.

Feeling a pair of lips on my neck pulled me back to the present.

"What are you thinking about so hard this early in the morning?" Jasper asked as he rolled us so we were facing each other.

"Just where everyone is now."

He smiled and kissed my lips. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if on the night we met you would have come home with me?"

"Sometimes, I mean there isn't a guarantee that we would have gotten together then, so I don't know if I would change anything. Would you?"

"No." He said without hesitation. " I mean once you realized how awesome I was it only took you two weeks to fall in love with me and then two months for you to do it all over again." He said running his nose along my jaw as he left a trail of kisses to my ear.

"And twelve years to get to where we are now." I breathed out as his hands started to roam.

"Exactly so really what is three more years compared to a lifetime of happiness."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." I said before glancing at the clock. "You know we have about two hours before the girls come home from their sleepover."

"Well Mrs. Whitlock let's see what I can do with all that time." He said flipping us over and proceeding to show me what he could do.

*************

**A/N: Well in the words of Porky Pig, that's all folks. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope I did okay with the epilogue. Thank you to everybody that has read and reviewed. **

**I have another story coming so stay tuned. It's a B/J story as well, but will be human/vampire. It's your typical Edward leaves Bella, Alice leaves Jasper, but the reasons behind it is a lot different. Also they won't get together as quickly as some I've read so I hope you'll read it. It should start posting soon. **

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	28. NEWS

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I do like to play with the Cullen boys a little. Preferabely with Jasper or Emmett. **

**************

**I just posted Chapter 1 of my new story. It's called Time Heals and is B/J Human/Vampire. Hope you enjoy it.**

*************

_**A/N: You know the drill. **_


End file.
